Mi Tercera Cita
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Matsuri es una chica con muy mala suerte que sueña con el hombre ideal, pero al encontrarlo se dará cuenta de que es totalmente distinto a como ella siempre lo imaginó. GaaMatsu, leve ShikaTema. Advertencias: Lemon, Ooc ¡Epílogo!
1. Un comienzo inesperado

**Ohayo!**

**Estoy muy emocionada, este es mi primer fic GaaMatsu, aunque en dos de los que ya tengo ya había puesto a esta linda pareja, esta es la primera vez que escribo uno de ellos dos solitos.**

**Es un fic de comedia romance, y les advierto que los personajes contienen un poco de Ooc, pero igual, espero que les guste ^^**

**aquí va el primero capitulo.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, y bla bla bla etc. **

**PD: Planeaba subirlo el día 19, pero por problemas de tiempo mejor lo he puesto hoy.**

…

**Capitulo 1: Un comienzo inesperado**

_Aunque no lo crean mi sueño siempre ha sido ser una exitosa publicista. Creo que tengo ideas bastante innovadoras, y aunque mis padres soñaban con que estudiara medicina o derecho, al final decidí seguir mi sueño. Estudié lo que en verdad me apasionaba. Después de graduarme busqué trabajo enseguida, nunca tuve gran tiempo para el amor, ni los amigos, ni nada. Siempre he sido muy recatada y no salgo a fiestas pero... realmente deseo un novio._

_Mi nombre es Matsuri y tengo 24 años. Trabajo en una exitosa agencia de publicidad en Sunagakure, pero aunque tengo mi titulo de publicista, no soy más que una simple asistente de presidencia._

_Mi sueño se ha visto truncado muchas veces, nunca me han dado la oportunidad de demostrar lo que en verdad se hacer. Y aún teniendo 24 años sigo siendo virgen ¿Por que? Porque absolutamente todos los hombres con los que he salido me dejan después de la tercera cita._

-Eh, Matsuri – Dijo una joven de cabello rubio, tomado en cuatro coletas y que tenía los ojos azules. Llevaba puesto un traje de ejecutiva de color beige, que consistía en una falda amoldada, una blusa de color blanco y un abrigo que hacía juego.

La recién nombrada la miró. Era una joven de mediana estatura, de cabello castaño claro y ojos negros. Usaba una falda ajustada color gris, una blusa blanca y sobre ella un abrigo del mismo color que la falda.  
_  
Ella es Temari, la publicista estrella y una de las tres dueñas de la empresa Sabaku. Es mi mejor y única amiga, y siempre me ayuda y aconseja en todo._

-¿Que sucede Temari? - Le preguntó Matsuri. Estaba un poco distraída y no prestaba demasiada atención a las cosas.

-¿Hoy es la cita? - Al oír la palabra "cita" el cuerpo de Matsuri se tensó por completo. Tenía hoy su tercera cita con un guapo empresario, y siempre que eso sucedía se ponía muy nerviosa.

-Si, es hoy, estoy nerviosa Temari ¿Que pasa si todo sale igual? - Decía con un fondo negro a su espalda, deprimida. Temari le puso ambas manos en los hombros, destruyendo el aura de depresión.

-Ten optimismo Matsuri, seguro que esta si resulta – Le sonrió – Y luego de la cita te abrazará, te besará, te llevará a tu departamento y ahí... tendrán sexo desenfrenado.

-¿Sexo desenfrenado? - La castaña se puso roja hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Su amiga siempre era demasiado directa. A ella le daba mucha vergüenza hablar de esos temas, pero Temari siempre lo sacaba a relucir – N-no me digas esas cosas, tú sabes que me muero de la pena.

-Pero Matsuri, es normal hablar de eso ¿O no?

-Ay, que tú y tu novio se la pasen haciéndolo no es razón para que me hables de sexo cada cinco minutos – La chica tomó unos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y levantándose de su asiento comenzó a caminar.

-¿A donde vas?

-A dejarle esto a tu hermano, luego me voy a mi cita – Guiñándole un ojo – Deséame suerte.

-¡Suerte Matsuri! - Gritó la rubia.

Matsuri golpeó una puerta que tenía unas letras escritas "Presidencia".

-Adelante – Se oyó una voz masculina desde el interior.

-Disculpe señor Sabaku – Dijo Matsuri al entrar – aquí tiene lo que me pidió, las estadísticas y encuestas, además hace rato llamaron de Energy y dijeron que la campaña estaba increíble.

-Bien – El hombre peli castaño, alto y de ojos cafés se levantó de su silla y recibió las carpetas que le entregaba Matsuri – Puedes ir a almorzar.

-Gracias señor – La chica hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la oficina.

_Él es mi jefe el señor Kankuro. Es el presidente de la agencia y el hermano mayor de Temari. Desde que trabajo en la agencia hace un año y medio, él me ha apoyado mucho, pero jamás ha escuchado mis propuestas, al igual que los otros publicistas. Y aunque Temari sea una de las dueñas no me atrevo a pedírselo a ella, ya que no quiero que piense que sólo es mi amiga por conveniencia. Se que ella lo haría sólo porque es amable, pero de verdad no quiero deberle favores a nadie, quiero salir adelante por mi misma aunque me cueste mucho._

_Es bien sabido entre los empleados que son tres hermanos Sabaku, pero dicen que el menor de los tres, quien es dueño de la mayor parte de la agencia, no es muy aficionado al trabajo. Por lo que se está viviendo en otra ciudad y dejó a su hermano el señor Kankuro a cargo de sus negocios. Dicen que es la típica oveja negra de la familia, un rebelde que prefiere ser un vividor que trabajar. Cuando yo llegué a trabajar a la empresa él ya se había ido hace meses, pero eso no se ni su nombre, y la verdad es que no me interesa demasiado._

-Oye Matsuri, ya son las 12:50 – Le avisó Temari al verla salir.

-Ya voy, nos vemos – Matsuri se despidió de su amiga con un beso en la mejilla y tomó rápidamente su cartera, comenzando a correr hacia el ascensor.

Tenía una cita con un guapísimo hombre de 25 años, quien era un exitoso empresario independiente. Lo había conocido hace unas semanas en una de esas importantes reuniones ejecutivas de su jefe y al verlo por primera vez sintió algo especial. De alguna manera, Matsuri sentía que esto si iba a funcionar. Ya habían tenido dos citas maravillosas, y sólo esperaba que esta tercera terminara como sugirió su amiga, aunque le daba mucha vergüenza pensar en eso.

Se bajó de un taxi y llegó al restaurante. Lo encontró rápidamente en una de las mesas, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules. Él se levantó y la recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿Que tal Matsuri?

-Bien ¿Y tú Shiro? - Preguntó la chica dibujando su sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-Estoy bien – Respondió él, pero se veía algo diferente a las otras veces, lo que inquietó un poco a Matsuri.

-¿Que ibas a decirme? Dijiste que era algo importante.

-Y lo es, pero primero comamos algo – Dijo Shiro volviendo a sonreír. Ese gesto la tranquilizó.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La luz se colaba entre las cortinas de tela verde agua de un departamento, directamente hacia unos ojos que lentamente se abrían, dejando ver su color aguamarina. Unos cabellos rojos caían sobre la frente del hombre que descansaba en aquella cama, y en ella podía verse una especie de tatuaje que decía en Kanji "amor". La mano de alguien se posó sobre su pecho, y luego una chica de cabello rubio se posicionó sobre él.

-¿Como dormiste guapo? - Preguntó la sensual chica mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello. Él simplemente la apartó - ¿Que pasa Gaara?

-Ya son más de la una, me voy a levantar Ino – Respondió con fastidio en su voz. Desde hace unas semanas estaba saliendo con esa chica, pero ella parecía querer vivir en la cama con él, y eso francamente ya lo estaba aburriendo.

A veces se ponía a pensar en que quería conocer a alguien diferente, una chica de la cual se pudiera enamorar y no esas típicas mujeres que sólo le servían para pasar el rato.

-¿A donde vas? - Le preguntó Ino sentándose y cubriéndose el pecho desnudo con las sábanas de la cama, mientras Gaara se ponía los pantalones.

-Ya te dije, son más de la una, voy a salir a caminar un rato, nos vemos luego – Dijo al terminar de abotonar su camisa blanca. Luego de eso salió por la puerta.

Gaara era un hombre de pocos amigos, aparentaba ser bastante serio a ojos de cualquiera que lo viera por primera vez, pero la verdad era todo lo contrario, un tipo relajado, que gustaba disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, o como dicen; las tres tentaciones del hombre: dinero, alcohol, y mujeres. (Sobre todo la última xD)

Era alguien a quien no le gustaba mucho trabajar, y prefería despilfarrar el dinero que tenía gracias a la herencia de sus padres. Hace unos dos años que estaba viviendo en Konoha y dejó todos los negocios familiares en manos de sus hermanos. Pero de pronto se cansaba de aquel estilo de vida tan vacío, y sentía deseos de regresar a su hogar.

Estaba en la azotea de su edificio fumando un cigarrillo apoyando su espalda en la reja.

-Tal vez sea hora de regresar, después de todo ya estoy harto – Se dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a las nubes en el cielo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El corazón de Matsuri latía casi sin control, Shiro estaba dando su último bocado a la comida. Cuando eso pasase la cita habría terminado, y sería el momento definitivo.

-La comida estuvo deliciosa – Dijo el castaño. Luego tomó un poco de vino para pasar el último bocado.

-Eh, si – Dijo Matsuri nerviosa – Estaba riquísimo, gracias por la invitación – Secándose los labios con la servilleta.

-Matsuri, tenemos que hablar – Dijo adoptando una pose seria, la que hizo que la pobre Matsuri se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

-_Aquí viene ¿Que me dirá? ¿Me bateará o no?_ - Pensaba sudando frío, hecha un manojo de nervios.

-Matsuri yo... conocí a alguien la otra noche y bueno... ella me gusta mucho.

-¿Al... alguien? - Preguntó la castaña entre sorprendida y triste. Ya lo veía venir, sabía que esto pasaría. Trató de que no se le notara lo mal que se sentía y sonrió - ¿De verdad?

-Si, y se que tú y yo estábamos saliendo pero...

-No, no me expliques nada – Lo interrumpió Matsuri – Te felicito, ella debe de ser una gran chica.

-Ella es... grandiosa – Dijo con una sonrisa Shiro, entre un suspiro que evidentemente era de amor.

Grandiosa, nunca se lo habían dicho, y seguramente no había nacido el hombre que algún día se lo diría. Ahora estaba más que segura de que el hombre por el cual tanto había esperado no existía ni en sus sueños.

-Que bien... - Matsuri trató de procesar la información recién recibida. En eso miró su reloj de mano y notó que ya era hora de regresar al trabajo - ¡Ah, ya me tengo que ir! - Gritó exaltada mientras se paraba con rapidez – Lo siento Shiro, todo estuvo grandioso y suerte con tu chica.

-Si, gracias, y recuerda que para lo que me necesites me llamas.

La castaña asintió y luego de tomar su bolso salió corriendo, tratando de no dejar escapar demasiadas lágrimas, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada.

_Si, siempre me pasa igual. Desde hace seis años aproximadamente mis terceras citas son un desastre, y todo comenzó cuando rompí un espejo. Creerán que estoy loca por creer en supersticiones, pero es verdad. Aquel día le arrojé mi espejo de mano a mi primer novio ¿Por que? Déjenme recordarlo._

_-Flash Back-_

_Ya llevaba seis meses con mi novio Sasori. Lo quería mucho, pero él todo el tiempo me pedía lo mismo; que tuviéramos relaciones. Yo ya tenía 18 años y estaba por acabar la preparatoria, según él ya estaba lista, pero había crecido en un hogar bastante conservador y era un poco prejuiciosa respecto al sexo. Le pedía a Sasori tiempo constantemente, realmente no me sentía preparada, pero un día simplemente se cansó._

_-Es que ya estoy harto de esperarte! - Me gritó él, bastante cabreado._

_-¡Si de verdad me amaras me entenderías! - Le grité yo. Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado terca, pero tenía miedo, mis amigas me habían dicho que dolía, además sentía que si me entregaba a él después no tendría que ofrecerle._

_-¡Lo que yo quiero es una mujer, no una nenita que se niega a crecer! - Volvió a gritarme – Lo siento pero me voy – Dijo dándome la espalda. Yo lo miré algo confundida._

_-¿A donde vas?_

_-A buscar una mujer que si quiera tener sexo conmigo ¡Mucho sexo! - Soltó en mi cara y por supuesto que me enfurecí con esas palabras tan descaradas de su parte._

_-¡Todos los hombres son iguales, sólo piensan en sexo! - Le grité cerrando los ojos y tomando de mi tocador lo primero que encontré: mi espejo de mano - ¡No te soporto! - Y con estas palabras se lo arrojé en plena cabeza._

_-Auch – Dijo cayendo al suelo inconsciente, con una expresión digna de una película de comedia._

_-¡Oh no lo he matado! - Grité espantada._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

_Por suerte no lo maté, pero desde ese día cuando rompí el espejo, mis futuras relaciones jamás resultaron.  
_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

-Si, cuando el proyecto esté terminado les avisaremos, adiós – Decía Temari hablando por teléfono. Estaba cubriendo a Matsuri que se estaba retrasando bastante - ¿Donde está esa tonta? - Se preguntó intrigada – Ay, tal vez todo haya resultado.

En eso se fijó que Matsuri venía llegando. Traía una cara tan larga que la rubia intuyó enseguida lo que pasó.

-No me digas – Le dijo Temari y antes de que pudiera decir algo más Matsuri se echó llorando a sus brazos – Tranquila Matsu – Decía acariciando el cabello de su amiga.

-Conoció a otra... - Jadeaba la castaña – Es definitivo... nunca me casaré – Comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña.

-Vamos, no te eches a morir, hay miles de hombres en el mundo.

-Pero ninguno para mi – Matsuri seguía llorando, mientras las demás empleadas de la agencia la veían y comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellas. Le decían "Le desafortunada Matsuri". Temari al verlas se molestó.

-¡¿Y ustedes que ven? ¡Váyanse a trabajar! - Todas las chicas se espantaron por los gritos de la rubia y se fueron corriendo a sus puestos de trabajo, no vaya a ser que las despidiera. Justo en ese momento sonó su celular - ¿Bueno? - Contestó sin soltar a Matsuri – Claro Shika, de acuerdo, adiós.

-¿Que pasó? - Le preguntó la castaña mientras se secaba las lágrimas ya más repuesta, aunque su voz aún se oía un poco quebrada.

-Shikamaru acaba de invitarme a cenar esta noche – Le respondió emocionada.

-Que bien por ti, espero que te vaya bien – Dijo la deprimida Matsuri.

-Ay, Matsuri lo siento, soy tan desubicada – Se disculpó apenada Temari, pero Matsuri le sonrió.

-No, no es tu culpa, tú disfruta con tu novio, mucha suerte.

-Si, gracias – Temari la abrazó – Y arriba esos ánimos, estoy segura de que tarde o temprano aparecerá el chico ideal.

-Eso espero – Dijo Matsuri con cierta melancolía.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El resto del día fue bastante normal y la noche llegó muy rápido. Matsuri caminaba hacia su departamento, cuando pasó por las afueras de la tienda de una adivina. Se detuvo al instante atraída por las brillantes letras del letrero de neón.

-No, esas cosas no son reales – Trató de auto-convencerse, pero en menos de cinco minutos se vio dentro del lugar. Adentro era bastante oscuro, y habían muchas velas.

-Eso es una tontería, lo mejor será que me vaya – Justo cuando se iba a ir escuchó una voz que la hizo temblar un poco, pues sonaba bastante tenebrosa.

-Por favor pasa – Le indicó la voz. Matsuri le hizo caso, dándose la vuelta para divisar un pequeño cuarto oscuro detrás de unas cortinas de seda, color rojo fuerte, el cual era iluminado por más velas y en su interior había una mujer con el rostro cubierto por una pañoleta negra, dejando sólo sus ojos a la vista. Estaba sentada junto a una pequeña mesa redonda y frente a ésta había un asiento vacío – Por favor toma asiento – Dijo. Matsuri asintió y se sentó algo intimidada.

-Etto... yo...

-¿Que te trae por aquí? - Preguntó la mujer. Matsuri tragó un poco de saliva, se sentía como una tonta en un lugar como ese.

-No yo... fue un error venir, lo siento mucho – Dijo tratando de pararse.

-Ya veo, tienes muy mala suerte en el amor.

-¿Eh? - La castaña volvió a sentarse totalmente sorprendida. Ella no conocía a esa mujer, pero había adivinado su situación con sólo mirarla.

-Dame tus manos – Matsuri estaba tan desconcertada que simplemente accedió – Ya veo, se cual es tu problema.

-¿D-de que habla?

-Veo muchos hombres en tu vida, pero ninguno ha sido realmente importante – La castaña la escuchaba atentamente – Todos esos hombres te ha hecho sufrir, y aún ahora sigues sufriendo por no hallar al indicado.

-¿Y acaso... algún día lo conoceré?

-Así es... ese hombre está más cerca de lo que crees, él es diferente a todos los que has conocido antes, y sólo él puede curar tus heridas y romper esa especie de maldición que te rodea.

-Él... es el único... - Repitió Matsuri. De alguna forma se sentía feliz por saber que si conocería al hombre de su vida.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La noche pasó muy rápido, y al día siguiente Matsuri estaba atrasada para el trabajo. Se había quedado toda la noche imaginando a ese supuesto hombre ideal y se despertó atrasada.

Ahora estaba corriendo por la calle, ya que el tráfico estaba horrible y de seguro en un taxi sólo se iba a tardar más en llegar. Para su mala suerte comenzó a llover y como no había visto el informe del tiempo la noche anterior era la única que no tenía paraguas y quedó empapada en pocos segundos.

-Las chicas en la agencia tienen razón, soy la desafortunada Matsuri – Dijo deprimida.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

En Konoha también llovía intensamente. Gaara se encontraba en el aeropuerto, con una maleta en su mano. Ino estaba junto a él.

-¿Por que te vas Gaara?

-Sólo serán unos días, quiero ir a ver a mis hermanos. No te preocupes tanto Ino – Decía Gaara bastante fastidiado. Ino lo abrazó por el cuello y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Si te tardas demasiado iré por ti ¿De acuerdo? - Preguntó la rubia con su melosa voz de niña mimada.

-De acuerdo – Respondió Gaara dándole otro beso, bastante largo para que se quedara tranquila de una buena vez.

-_Los pasajeros del vuelo 301 favor de abordar por la puerta número 2_ – Se escuchó por el altavoz.

-Bien, me voy – Le dijo el pelirrojo soltándose de ella – Nos vemos luego.

-Claro mi amor – Dijo Ino mientras lo veía entrar por la puerta , hasta que desapareció del otro lado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

-¿Matsuri que te pasó? - Preguntó Temari al ver empapada de pies a cabeza a su amiga.

-Es una larga historia – Respondió ella con una gotita en su frente - ¡Achú! - Estornudó.

-Será mejor que te cambies, o te seques esa ropa de alguna manera, o te enfermarás.

-No tengo como cambiarme, además aquí no hay donde secarse, no me queda otra que quedarme así – Decía con un aura morada a su alrededor. En eso sonó el intercomunicador.

-_Eh, Matsuri, necesito que me traigas las carpetas del proyecto de sunrise _– Dijo Kankuro desde el otro lado del aparato.

-Enseguida señor – Respondió la castaña tomando las carpetas con rapidez. Luego de eso se fue a la oficina.

-Pero Matsuri... - Trató de decir Temari al verla partir así.

Kankuro estaba en su oficina, mirando algunos papeles sobre las campañas que aún tenían pendientes. De pronto oyó los golpes a la puerta.

-Pase – Indicó. Matsuri entró apenas oyó su aprobación. Kankuro mantenía su vista fija en los documentos.

-Permiso señor Sabaku – Matsuri dejó los documentos sobre el escritorio, y fue entonces que él levantó su vista – Aquí está lo que pidió – Terminó la chica.

El castaño se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a su asistente con toda la ropa mojada. Su figura se delineaba perfectamente, tenía una cintura muy delgada y podía apreciar perfectamente su brasier de encaje que se translucía a través de su blusa blanca.

-M-Matsuri ¿Que te pasó? - Preguntó impresionado y sonrojado.

-Ah, es que me quedé bajo la lluvia, pero no se preocupe – La chica estaba saliendo, pero sin querer tiró unos papeles de otro escritorio que estaba más adelante - ¡Ah, lo siento!

Matsuri se agachó a recogerlos, y Kankuro no pudo evitar mirar lo que no debía. Nunca se había puesto a mirar a Matsuri con ojos lascivos, pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo, su secretaria no estaba nada mal y debía admitirlo. La castaña terminó de recoger las cosas y salió de la oficina, y Kankuro no pudo evitar dar un suspiro mientras se resbalaba en la silla.

-Cielos, nunca me había fijado en lo buena que está.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

-¿No te dijo nada mi hermano? - Le preguntó Temari arqueando una ceja una vez la chica regresó de la oficina de su jefe.

-No, sólo me preguntó que me había pasado – Le respondió Matsuri.

-¿Y estás segura de que no intentó nada pervertido?

-¡¿Eh? - Exclamó Matsuri sonrojada, no había notado que estando así de mojada se le veía todo – N-no lo creo, el señor Kankuro no es así.

-Todos los hombres son así – Dijo Temari levantando su dedo índice, con una cara de sabiduría.

-Mira, mejor dejemos de hablar de eso ¿Como te fue en tu cita de anoche? - Al oír la pregunta Temari cerró sus ojos poniéndose seria y levantando su mano derecha, mostrando un hermoso anillo en su dedo anular. Matsuri se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo un grito de emoción, pero no pudo evitar darlo cuando Temari le mostró su enorme sonrisa.

-Es que no lo puedo creer ¿Vas a casarte Temari?

-¡Si, si! ¡Me caso! - Respondió la emocionada rubia.

-¡Ah! - Las dos chicas se abrazaron sonrientes – Felicidades amiga, que suerte tienes, te deso lo mejor.

-Gracias Matsuri – Le dijo Temari un poco más recuperada del eufórico momento – Nunca pensé que Shikamaru me pediría matrimonio, estoy tan emocionada.

-¿Y ya tienen la fecha?

-Si, la decidimos de inmediato. Será dentro de un mes.

-¡¿Tan pronto? - Gritó Matsuri, parpadeando muy sorprendida.

-Si, es que tenemos prisa – Respondió Temari tocando su vientre con delicadeza. Matsuri abrió su boca tratando de decir algo, pero no sabía que. Temari rió un poco al ver la expresión desencajada en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿E-estás embarazada?

-Ajá – Temari asintió con la cabeza – Pero no le vayas a decir nada a mi hermano, él me mataría y de paso a Shikamaru, es mejor que se entere cuando ya estemos casados de que será tío.

-De acuerdo, seré una tumba – Le respondió la castaña guiñando un ojo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El día pasó rápidamente y llegó la noche. Gaara había llegado a Suna aproximadamente a las 21:30 horas. Estaba bastante oscuro ya, y aún debía buscar donde pasar la noche, ya que no planeaba llegar a esa hora a la casa de su hermano o al departamento de su hermana.

-Taxi – Dijo alzando una mano. Un taxi se detuvo frente a él y el chófer bajó para ayudarlo a subir su maleta a la cajuela.

-¿A donde señor? - Preguntó el hombre mientras ambos subían al automóvil.

-Lléveme a un hotel – Le dijo el pelirrojo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri era la última en salir de la oficina, ya que Kankuro le había pedido que ordenara unos papeles. No era por nada, pero a veces sentía que su jefe era un maldito explotador. Además de haberse quedado horas extra, estaba teniendo un terrible dolor de cabeza y de ves en cuando veía todo borroso.

-Creo que al fin y al cabo me he enfermado – Dijo tocando su frente, y la sintió caliente mientras sus manos estaban frías como el hielo – Tengo fiebre, joder.

La castaña tomó sus cosas y salió del edificio. Caminaba para llegar al cruce en donde pasaban los taxis que la dejaban más cerca de su hogar, pero a cada paso se sentía peor, y más con el aire congelado de afuera.

-Cielos, que dolor de cabeza – Volvió a tocarse la frente, mientras se tambaleaba y veía borroso el otro lado de la calle. Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a cruzar, pero a la mitad el mareo regresó y se quedó parado ahí, justo cuando un taxi se dirigía a ella.

Matsuri sólo pudo oír la ruidosa frenada y vio como dos personas se bajaban del taxi.

-¡¿Es que está usted ciega? - Gritó un joven pelirrojo al cual Matsuri no pudo ver bien porque esta vez su vista se había nublado.

-Y-yo... - Y no alcanzó a decir nada más antes de caer desmayada al suelo.

-¡Señorita! - Gritó el chófer del taxi.

-¡Hey! - El pelirrojo se agachó junto a la joven desmayada, tocándole la frente – Hay que llevarla al hospital, está hirviendo en fiebre – Dijo Gaara. Miró a la chica en el suelo y sonrió, era bastante linda.

Continuara...

Avance:

_-¿Q-quien es usted?_

_-Mi nombre es Gaara._

_...  
_

_No podía creerlo, no llevaba ni cinco minutos de conocerlo y ya lo odiaba._

...

_-¿Quieres que duerma en el sillón?_

_-Claro ¿O es que acaso esperas dormir en mi habitación?_

_-No sería mala idea.  
_  
Próximo capitulo: Y así te conocí.…

…

**Ojalá les haya gustado.**

**¿Que pasará?**

**Tendrán que esperar para ver.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Bye ^^**


	2. Y así te conocí

**Hola ^^**

**Primero que todo muchas gracias por sus reviews, este es mi primer fic Gaamatsu y me emociona que les haya gustado.**

**Le dedico este capitulo a kaory18 que me emocionó mucho su review jejeje**

**Y como le prometí a ella, aquí está el capítulo el día sábado, espero que les guste.**

…

**Capitulo 2: Y así te conocí**

-¿D-donde estoy? – Se preguntó Matsuri abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada en una cama, en un cuarto con las paredes blancas. Eso definitivamente debía ser un hospital - ¿Qué hago en un hospital?

-Ah, ya despertó – De pronto notó como la puerta se abría, y dejaba ver del otro lado a un apuesto hombre. Era guapísimo, y aparentaba unos 24 años, a lo más 25. Su cabello era rojo y alborotado, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color verde agua. Matsuri se quedó impresionada, y no es que no haya visto chicos guapos, sólo que este en particular era muy distinto.

-¿Q-quien es usted? – Preguntó sentándose sobre la camilla, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Mi nombre es Gaara – Respondió él, serio - ¿Y el suyo?

-Ma… Matsuri – La castaña bajó la mirada avergonzada, pero la subió al notar como el pelirrojo se comenzaba a reír, casi carcajeándose. Arqueó una ceja - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Perdón, es que ya sabía tu nombre Matsuri, vi tu cédula de identidad – Dijo él mientras seguía sonriendo, pero ya no a carcajadas.

-¿Qué viste mi cédula? – Repitió la chica con una vena marcada en su frente y ahora tuteándolo – "_¿Pero que le pasa? Y encima me tutea… y se burla de mi_" – Pensó molesta.

-Si, es que si no me sabía tu nombre no podía ingresarte en el hospital.

-Hmp ¿Y de todas maneras que hago aquí? – Matsuri seguía enfadada, y como no si él se había reído en su cara.

-Te desmayaste en frente del taxi donde yo iba, estabas ardiendo en fiebre y te tuve que traer. A propósito, dame tu dirección para mandarte la cuenta del hospital.

-¿La… cuenta del hospital? – Preguntó la chica parpadeando, preocupada porque quizá cuanto dinero sería, pero él comenzó a reírse otra vez.

-Cielos, debiste ver tu cara – Siguió riendo Gaara – Este es un hospital público, no te cobrarán.

-Que tipo tan pesado eres – Dijo Matsuri levantándose y tomando su bolso que estaba sobre el velador junto a la cama – Con tu permiso, me voy – Se dirigió a Gaara, que estaba parado, apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-Hey, al menos dame las gracias – Reprochó el pelirrojo – Tuve que interrumpir mi viaje al hotel por venir a traerte y ahora no tengo donde pasar la noche.

-¿Cómo que no tienes donde pasar la noche?.

-Si, es que acabo de llegar hace unas horas a Suna – Le explicó Gaara.

-¿Y por que no te vas a un hotel? – Preguntó Matsuri, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Te lo acabo de decir, por traerte aquí he perdido el tiempo, llamé a todos los hoteles de Suna y están todos llenos – Dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Y acaso esperas que te invite a pasar la noche en mi departamento a modo de agradecimiento? – Preguntó la chica arqueando una ceja.

-De hecho sólo esperaba que me dieras las gracias, pero tu idea es mejor – Respondió Gaara sonriendo.

-¿Qué? – Matsuri abrió su boca totalmente sorprendida por la arrogancia y el atrevimiento de ese tipo.

_No podía creerlo, no llevaba ni cinco minutos de conocerlo y ya lo odiaba. Gaara era el tipo más odioso e insoportable que había conocido en mi vida, ni aunque estuviera guapo le quitaba lo arrogante. Aunque tenía que admitir que si no hubiera sido por él tal vez aún estaría tirada en la calle, y que por mi culpa él no tenía donde pasar la noche. Supongo que no tuve otra opción._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri encendió la luz de su departamento luego de atravesar la puerta y tras ella venía Gaara con su maleta.

-Vaya, es un bonito departamento – Dijo el pelirrojo observando el lugar.

-No te pongas muy cómodo, recuerda que mañana temprano te largas de aquí – Dijo Matsuri en tono enfadado.

-Ya lo sé. Pero que poco considerada eres con alguien que acaba de salvar tu vida.

-Esto solo lo hago para agradecerte, pero ni creas que te podrás aprovechar de mi – Matsuri se dio la vuelta y notó que Gaara ya no estaba - ¿Eh?

-¡¿Oye que hay de comer? – Le preguntó desde la cocina. A la chica se le marcó una venita en la frente.

-Pero que descarado ¿Además cuando ha llegado allá? – En ese momento le sonó el estómago, lo que delataba que también tenía hambre – Yo tampoco he comido nada, cielos… - Se tocó la frente – Y aún tengo un poco de fiebre.

Un rato después estaban los dos cenando. Como Matsuri no sabía cocinar simplemente había ordenado una pizza.

-Está deliciosa – Decía Gaara dándole una mordida. Miró hacia una de las paredes y vio el título universitario de la chica - ¿Así que eres publicista?

-¿Eh? No, tengo el título, pero sólo trabajo como asistente – Respondió cabizbaja.

-Uhm, que pena… ¿Sabes? Yo soy dueño de una empresa, tal vez un día te contrate.

-Si, claro – Le respondió Matsuri. Por supuesto que no le había creído nada, un tipo como él, que no se veía nada serio, no podía ser el dueño de una agencia de publicidad, pero para no pelear con él, simplemente decidió fingir que le creía.

Gaara bostezó hondamente - ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó.

-Rayos, son casi las dos de la mañana, debo dormir, mañana tengo que irme temprano al trabajo – Dijo Matsuri después de mirar su reloj de mano. Miró a Gaara –que bostezaba con un ojo cerrado- y suspiró – Iré por unas mantas para que duermas.

La castaña se puso de pie y se fue a su cuarto. No podía creer que había traído a un extraño a pasar la noche en su casa, y también que esa fuera la primera vez que pasaba la noche con un hombre que no fuera de su familia. Aunque iban a estar juntos, no revueltos, se sonrojó de igual manera.

-No estés pensando cosas raras – Se dijo mientras sacaba unas mantas de su armario.

_Tenía que admitir que tener a un hombre tan guapo a solo unos pasos de mi habitación me ponía nerviosa, y ciertamente me estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo traído, pero tampoco podía dejarlo en la calle después de lo que había hecho por mí._

La chica llegó con las mantas y las tiró sobre el sillón.

-Aquí tienes.

-¿Quieres que duerma en el sillón? – Preguntó el pelirrojo sentándose en el mismo.

-Claro ¿O es que acaso esperas dormir en mi habitación? – Le preguntó sarcástica.

-No sería mala idea – Respondió Gaara con una media sonrisa, haciendo que Matsuri se sonrojara. Pero al instante siguiente comenzó a reírse – Deberías verte en un espejo con esa expresión, demonios que graciosa eres.

-Hmp, cállate si no quieres que te eche a patadas – Replicó la molesta castaña.

-Perdón, ya me callo – Dijo él poniéndose de pie y acercándose lentamente a Matsuri para darle un leve beso en la mejilla – Gracias por dejar que me quede – Habló en serio esta vez, sin reírse ni con deseos de hacer una broma. Matsuri se sonrojó otra vez al sentir sus labios rozarle la mejilla.

-De nada, que pases buena noche.

Matsuri se dirigió a su cuarto mientras Gaara se acomodaba en el sillón y se cubría con las mantas que ella le había traído. Matsuri se puso su camisa de dormir y se metió a su cama. Tenía mucho sueño, y aunque aún la perturbara el hecho de tener a Gaara en su departamento, cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri estaba parada en un parque completamente sola, mientras una intensa lluvia la mojaba. Veía a Temari vestida de novia mientras lanzaba el ramo, pero la rubia no se mojaba. Después vio a muchas chicas, todas acompañadas de sus novios, pero ella seguía sola.

-No… no quiero estar sola… - Decía alzando su mano hacia su amiga, la cual parecía alejarse más y más, tomada de la mano de Shikamaru. De pronto, frente a ella, apareció Sasori.

-Estás maldita… siete años… - Su voz se oía distante y difusa, y después de decir estas palabras desapareció como si nada.

-No es verdad – Decía llorando la chica, cayendo al suelo mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía negro, y lo último que pudo ver y que la sacó de quicio fue a Gaara sacándole la lengua.

-¡Ah! – Despertó agitada – Fue un sueño… - Infló las mejillas - ¿Por qué estaba ese idiota en mi sueño?

Miró el reloj de su velador y ya eran las seis de la mañana. Después de esa pesadilla ya no tenía ganas de volver a dormir, y aunque aún le faltaban dos horas para el trabajo decidió levantarse.

Caminó hasta la sala con sus cosas en la mano, pero dando pequeños pasitos para no despertar a Gaara, ya que le daba vergüenza que él fuera a verla en pijama.

-Toalla, ropa interior, ropa… - Suspiró – Está todo – Se dirigió al baño y dejó todo ahí, luego se devolvió ya que no quedaba jabón en el baño y tuvo que ir por más, el cual guardaba junto a los otros artículos de este tipo en el mueble bajo el lavabo.

Al pasar junto a sillón donde dormía Gaara –ya con el jabón en sus manos- notó que estaba completamente destapado, y temblaba un poco por el frío.

_Lo observé así, dormido. Parecía un angelito, incapaz de romper un plato, aunque ya sabía perfecto que los rompía todos. No podía evitar el mirarlo, pensaba en lo tierno que se veía._

_Tomé la frazada dispuesta a cubrirlo con ella, pero cuando acerqué mi mano a él me agarró de la muñeca jalándome hacia su cuerpo. Yo me quedé boquiabierta sin emitir ningún sonido._

Gaara había jalado a Matsuri, haciendo que quedara recostada sobre él. El jabón que traía la chica en sus manos quedó en el suelo, y antes de que ella intentara pararse, le puso su otra mano sobre la cintura, impidiéndole el moverse.

-¿P-pero que demonios te sucede? – Preguntó ruborizada y algo enfadada.

-Mami… tengo frío… - Balbuceó el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh? – Fue entonces que Matsuri se dio cuenta de que él seguía dormido, y como hablaba y se movía entre sueños seguramente era sonámbulo – Rayos, lo que me faltaba.

Trató de salirse de encima de él, pero Gaara tenía bastante fuerza aún estando dormido, además no quería despertarlo para que después, cuando la viera sobre él se imaginara lo peor, que era una acosadora algo así, después de todo ¿Quién le creería que había sido él quien la atrajo estando dormido?

-Demonios, no puedo zafarme – Decía Matsuri en voz baja tratando de levantarse e inevitablemente comenzaba a sonrojarse al sentir tan de cerca el aliento del pelirrojo y al ver su rostro tan sereno.

-Mami… abrázame – Decía Gaara.

-G-Gaara, mami tiene que ir al baño ¿Podrías soltarla? – Dijo Matsuri con una gotita resbalando por su sien. Entonces sintió como Gaara la soltaba.

Se levantó rápidamente, totalmente sonrojada y jadeando debido al nerviosismo. Notó como Gaara se daba unas vueltas en el sillón y siguió durmiendo tranquilamente. La chica suspiró y tomó la manta para cubrirlo con ella, sonriendo en cuanto volvió a observar su rostro.

-¿Soñabas con tu mamá? – Preguntó, sin esperar una respuesta – Eres muy lindo – Susurró antes de ponerse de pie para irse al baño.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara roncaba sobre el sillón, cuando de pronto al darse una vuelta despertó un tanto aturdido.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? – Se preguntaba mirando para todos lados – Ah, ya me acordé – Dijo al tiempo que se sentaba y se rascaba un ojo. Aún tenía algo de sueño, no había despertado completamente.

Se quitó la frazada y se levantó para dirigirse al baño, donde –sin que él lo notara- Matsuri estaba duchándose (no hace falta decir que como Dios la trajo al mundo). Como Gaara aún seguía medio dormido, no prestaba atención al sonido de la ducha. Se bajó el cierre del pantalón, aún con sus ojos entrecerrados, para hacer sus "necesidades".

Matsuri cerró la llave de la ducha y se dispuso a salir de ella. La ducha tenía paredes de vidrio que la separaban del resto del baño, pero como se habían empañado debido al vapor del agua caliente, la chica no se había dado cuenta de que Gaara estaba afuera.

Matsuri abrió la puerta dispuesta a tomar la toalla para secar su cuerpo, pero antes de hacerlo notó que frente a ella estaba Gaara semi-despierto y lo peor, con su "cosa" entre las manos. Y ella completamente desnuda.

-G-Gaara… - Dijo desconcertada, sin saber como reaccionar ante esta situación.

-Matsuri – Dijo él, ya despierto, mirándola de pies a cabeza. La castaña se sonrojó y se cubrió con la toalla rápidamente.

-¡Ah! ¡PERVERTIDO! – Gritó Matsuri, y luego de eso sólo se oyó el sonido de un golpe.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara tenía una bolsa de hielo sobre la mejilla derecha. Al quitársela aún se podía ver lo roja que había quedado su cara tras el golpe de Matsuri. La chica estaba sentada a la mesa frente a él, mientras tomaba un café y le daba una mordida a un pan tostado. Se veía muy enfadada, y no era para menos.

-Date prisa en irte, pervertido – Dijo Matsuri molesta.

-Oye, ya te dije que fue un accidente ¿De acuerdo? Estaba medio dormido – Se excusó él, volviendo a ponerse la bolsa de hielo en la cara – Auch, golpeas como una bestia.

-¡¿Qué has dicho? – Matsuri partió la pieza de pan de su mano, mientras sus ojos se volvían demoníacos y atrás de ella aparecía un fondo en llamas.

-D-dije que me dolió mucho, auch – Respondió Gaara con una gotita en su frente. Se volvió a quitar la bolsa y tomó un espejo de mano que había sobre la mesa para poder mirarse en él – Cielos, con esta cara no conquistaré a ninguna chica.

-¿Eres muy bueno conquistando chicas verdad? Lo digo porque tienes la apariencia de todo un Don Juan.

-¿Un Don Juan? ¿Y como se supone que luce un Don Juan? – Preguntó Gaara con una sonrisa.

-Pues así como tú, a simple vista pareces muy serio, pero en realidad eres todo lo contrario, un tipo demasiado descarado y bromista – Matsuri lo miró con algo de desdén – Aunque algunas dirían que eso es sexy.

-¿Crees que soy sexy? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué? – La castaña frunció el ceño – Yo ni dije eso, dije que algunas creen que eso es sexy.

-Por eso, acabas de decir que soy sexy.

-No, ya dije que no – Decía Matsuri comenzando a reír.

-¿Entonces no crees que yo sea sexy? – Volvió a preguntar también sonriendo.

-No, tampoco dije eso.

-Entonces si lo soy.

-Gaara te voy a… - En ese momento sonó el celular de Matsuri - ¿Bueno? Ah Tema ¿Qué por que aún no he llegado?

La castaña miró el reloj.

-¡Demonios es tardísimo! ¡Ya voy! – Terminó la llamada y tomó su chaqueta y su bolso.

-¿Ya te vas al trabajo? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo viendo como le daba un rápido sorbo al café y una mordida al pan.

-Si, estoy muy atrasada, así que debes irte – Se calzó los zapatos.

-Pero aún no termino – Gaara señaló su desayuno. Matsuri lo miró entornando los ojos.

-De acuerdo – Puso su llave sobre la mesa – Aquí dejo la llave para que cierres cuando te vayas, luego las dejas bajo el tapete ¿No vayas a llevártelas de acuerdo?

-Hey ¿Y para que querría yo tus llaves?

-Más te vale – La chica giró la manilla de la puerta, y se detuvo un momento – Bueno, hasta nunca Gaara.

-Adiós Matsuri – Dijo Gaara mientras la veía salir. La castaña cerró la puerta y Gaara se quedó mirando junto al teléfono. Había una libreta de direcciones que estaba abierta, y ahí, justo en esa página, estaba apuntado el celular de Matsuri, seguro para no olvidarlo. El pelirrojo sonrió ante este descubrimiento.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

-¡Demonios, que tarde! – Gritaba la chica mientras entraba corriendo al edificio. Se le había hecho tarde por quedarse hablando con Gaara. Al momento de entrar al ascensor tropezó y chocó contra el fondo del mismo, por suerte no había gente, así que nadie la vio – Auch… mi rostro.

El ascensor se cerró y subió hasta el último piso, mientras la castaña se arreglaba un poco la ropa. Luego se abrieron las puertas y salió como si nada. Temari se le acercó.

-¿Qué pasó Matsuri? ¿Por qué llegas tan atrasada?

-Es que un idiota me retrasó – Respondió con una gotita resbalando por su frente.

-Bueno… - La rubia la miró desconcertada – Ten esto y esto – Dijo pasándole varias carpetas.

-¿Qué es esto? – Le preguntó Matsuri una vez que se vio las manos llenas.

-Lo que le debes llevar a mi hermano – Temari comenzó a empujarla – Vamos, date prisa.

-Ya voy – Decía la castaña siendo empujada.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Kankuro estaba en la oficina, revisaba unos cuantos contratos cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta.

-Pase – Indicó.

-Permiso señor Kankuro – Dijo Matsuri mientras abría la puerta, dejándose ver ante su jefe.

-Ah, Matsuri ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Etto… es que ayer me dio gripe y me dolía un poco la cabeza – Mintió con una risa nerviosa.

-Ah, deberías cuidarte más, bueno gracias por las carpetas.

-Aquí tiene señor – Matsuri se acercó y dejó las carpetas sobre el escritorio – Con su permiso – La chica estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, cuando fue llamada.

-Oye Matsuri ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy en la noche?

-¿Eh? – Se preguntó parpadeando la castaña, muy sorprendida.

-Bueno… es que… quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo, eso en caso de que no tengas nada planeado – Decía el castaño un poco sonrojado. Él siempre había sido una persona bastante directa, sobre todo a la hora de conquistar chicas, pero algo extraño le pasaba con su asistente.

-Me gustaría mucho señor, gracias por invitarme – Le respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa. Luego de eso salió de la oficina. Se sentía extraña, su jefe jamás la había invitado a nada, pero la parecía una descortesía rechazarlo. Él siempre había sido muy amable, y además era bastante guapo. De pronto recordó las palabras de la adivina "_El hombre de tu vida está más cerca de lo que crees_" - ¿Será el señor Kankuro?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El día se pasaba sin mayores complicaciones, sólo el calor insoportable que hacía. El clima estaba muy extraño últimamente, un día podía llover como si fuese el fin del mundo, y al siguiente hacía más calor que nunca.

Temari y Matsuri estaban sentadas en el escritorio de la recepción, hablando sobre la boda de la rubia.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste al señor Kankuro? – Preguntó Matsuri.

-Así es, estuvo de acuerdo con la boda, aunque le apreció sospechoso que fuera en sólo un mes.

-A cualquiera le parecería sospechoso Temari – Le dijo Matsuri entornando los ojos.

-Bueno, de todos modos ya no siguió preguntando, para cuando se entere de que será tío yo ya estaré casada con Shikamaru – Decía Temari sonriendo.

-Temari… - Habló Matsuri un poco ruborizada - ¿Qué se siente tener un ser humano creciendo dentro de ti?

-¿Eh? – La rubia se sorprendió con la pregunta de su amiga – Pues… - Llevó una mano a su vientre – Aún es muy pequeño como para sentir algo, pero… de alguna forma me siento diferente, siento que la vida en mi interior crece más, y me hace muy feliz, deseo tenerlo entre mis brazos y ver su carita.

-Me gustaría algún día sentirme como tú – Dijo Matsuri en un tono algo melancólico, bajando la mirada.

Temari sonrió – Estoy segura de que tú también podrás sentirlo algún día, espera y verás como aparece el hombre adecuado.

-Gracias Temari – Matsuri la abrazó y en ese momento sonó su celular - ¿Eh? No conozco este número – Dijo al mirar la pantalla.

-Pues contesta, tal vez sea tu príncipe azul.

-Si, como no – Decía Matsuri haciendo una mueca de sarcasmo - ¿Bueno?

-_Hey Matsuri, soy yo, Gaara _– Se oyó del otro lado.

-¡¿Tú? – Gritó sorprendida - ¡¿De donde has sacado mi número?

-Oye no me grites, te oigo perfectamente, y tu número lo tomé de la agenda junto al teléfono. Supongo que no te molesta – Decía Gaara divertido, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama de un hotel.

-¿Y para que me llamabas? – Preguntó Matsuri con el ceño fruncido, aumentando la curiosidad de Temari por saber con quien hablaba su amiga, y por que lo trataba así.

-¿Oye, con quien hablas Matsuri?

-Luego te digo – Le respondió la castaña tapando el celular con la mano para que la persona del otro lado no oyera.

-_Oye ¿Por qué eres tan pesada conmigo? ¿Qué no recuerdas que anoche te salvé la vida?_

-Lo que pasó anoche no tiene nada que ver, además ni que fuera para tanto.

-_Oh vaya, con que aún sigues molesta por haberte visto desnuda, pero no estabas nada mal _– Decía Gaara con un tono pícaro en su voz, lo que sonrojó a Matsuri. Temari la veía cada vez más intrigada debido a las expresiones de su rostro.

-¿Cómo te atreves? No vuelvas a repetir eso.

-_De acuerdo, lo siento, sólo quería llamarte para oír tu voz._

-¿Para oír mi voz? – Repitió sonrojada la castaña; nunca le habían dicho algo tan romántico.

-_Si, es que tu voz es muy graciosa y siempre que la oigo me muero de risa _– Al decir esto Gaara se comenzó a reír, y Matsuri se puso roja otra vez, pero del coraje.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Adiós! – Estaba a punto de colgarle.

-¡No espera! – Gritó Gaara parándose de la cama – Era sólo una broma, la verdad es que quería darte las gracias por dejarme quedar en tu departamento, quería invitarte a salir esta noche.

-_Lo siento, pero no puedo esta noche, tengo un compromiso_ – Respondió Matsuri del otro lado. Gaara frunció el ceño.

-Que pena, pues… será para otro día, adiós.

Al terminar la llamada Matsuri suspiró y Gaara mientras tanto, se arrojó sobre la cama de espaldas.

-Eres más difícil de lo que creí – Sonriendo – Pero para Sabaku No Gaara no hay imposibles, y yo amo los retos.

-¿Ahora si vas a decirme con quien hablabas? ¿Y como es eso de que tienes una cita esta noche?

-Ah, eso – Dijo Matsuri un poco nerviosa – Es que el señor Kankuro me invitó a salir hoy.

-¡¿Kankuro? – Gritó Temari sorprendida.

-¡Shh! ¿Quieres que toda la empresa se entere?

-Lo siento… ¿Pero en que momento sucedió eso?

-Esta mañana cuando fui a dejarle los informes.

-¿Y quien era el que te llamó? – Preguntó muy interesada la rubia.

-Un tipo que conocí ayer, es que me desmayé en medio de la calle y me llevó a un hospital, después se quedó sin un lugar donde pasar la noche y le permití quedarse en mi apartamento.

-¿Y era guapo?

-P-pues si, bastante guapo "_La verdad es que era guapísimo_" – Pensó Matsuri – Pero era un idiota, y ya no quiero hablar más de él.

-De acuerdo, lo siento – Se disculpó Temari - ¿Y a donde vas con mi hermano? – Cambió de tema repentinamente.

-Pues no me dijo.

-¿Te das cuenta Matsuri? Podríamos terminar siendo cuñadas ¿Qué tal si mi hermano es el hombre del cual te habló la adivina? – Decía Temari muy emocionada con la idea de ser cuñada de Matsuri.

-No lo creo Temari, el señor Kankuro tiene unos gustos muy diferentes, de seguro que me invitó para disculparse por hacerme trabajar como burro de carga – Respondió Matsuri con un gotita resbalado por su sien, totalmente segura de sus palabras. Ella pensaba que alguien como Kankuro jamás podría fijarse en ella.

-Pues eso lo veremos en la tercera cita – Dijo sonriendo Temari.

-No inventes Temari, ni que fuera a haber una tercera cita.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La noche llegó rápidamente. Matsuri estaba en su departamento duchándose, preparándose para su "cita" con su jefe. Al salir de la ducha, por un momento le pareció volver a ver a Gaara ahí, y se asustó un poco.

-Pero que idiota ¿Por qué lo estás imaginando? Ese pervertido ya no está aquí – Se cubrió con la toalla con el rostro sonrojado – Él ya no está… - Susurró sintiéndose un poco triste. - Será mejor que termine de arreglarme de una vez.

Había quedado de encontrarse con Kankuro en el restaurante al que iba a ir, así que se fue.

Continuara…

Avance:

_-Lo siento pero debo irme, espero no te moleste._

_-Claro que no señ… es decir Kankuro, yo entiendo perfectamente, no tienes de que preocuparte._

_...  
_

_-Hola Matsuri ¿No deberías estar en tu cita?_

_-Se canceló por… ¿Por qué estoy contándote esto? Mejor me voy._

...

_-¿Ella es tu nueva conquista?_

_-No seas tonto, es sólo una amiga._

Próximo capitulo: Una repentina primera cita.

…

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Más adelante vienen muchas sorpresas más.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye.**


	3. Una repentina primera cita

**Hola hola, ya me extrañaban? xD**

**Reiko: seguro que no ¬¬**

**Azusa: es verdad, apuesto a que no.**

**Yo: lo que me faltaba, el regreso de mis inners, y yo que pensé que las había matado para siempre,**

**Reiko: pues ya ves que no muajajajajaja**

**Azusa: Reiko-chan, no te rías así que asustas.**

**Yo: ¬¬ da igual.**

**Bueno, les quería pedir una disculpa por la tardanza, se supone debí poner el capitulo hace un rato, pero estaba viendo el manga de Fairy Tail y se me pasó la hora (es mi nueva obsesión) los que lo hayáis leído me comprenderán.**

**Bueno, les dejo este capítulo que me han pedido bastante. **

**Este fic no será tan largo como los otros que tengo, así que planeo terminarlo rápido, ya que sólo tendrá diez capítulos, y sólo tal vez un prólogo, pero eso lo deciden ustedes ^^-**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sama, pero mi loca mente no me impide soñar con Gaara-sama *w*. **

…

**Capitulo 3: Una repentina primera cita**

Matsuri llegó al lujoso restaurante donde se debía ver con Kankuro. Se había rehusado a que él pasara a buscarla ya que no quería causarle molestias, así que al final las cosas quedaron de ese modo. Ella entró mirando todo asombrada y se acercó al recepcionista.

-Buenas noches señorita ¿Tiene reservación? – Preguntó un hombre de unos cincuenta años, el cual se veía realmente sofisticado.

-Si, a nombre del señor Sabaku No Kankuro – Respondió ella un poco nerviosa.

-Aquí está – Dijo el hombre después de buscar en un enorme libro que tenía sobre la mesita de la recepción – Por favor pase señorita, uno de nuestros meseros la guiará.

Matsuri asintió, siendo llevada por el mesero. El lugar era extremadamente lujoso, demasiado para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Observaba cada detalle deslumbrada, como un niño con juguete nuevo, hasta que llegó a su mesa. Kankuro aún no había llegado, pero estaba tan fascinada con el lugar que no le dio importancia a este hecho.

-Vaya, este lugar es realmente un lujo – Tomó la carta entre sus manos para ver que pedir, pero se quedó de piedra al ver los precios. Ninguno de los hombres con los que había salido antes la había invitado a un lugar tan caro. Estaba con la boca abierta observando el menú, cuando se apareció Kankuro.

-Hola Matsuri – Dijo el castaño sentándose a la mesa. Matsuri lo miró con una sonrisa, pero estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Buenas noches señor Kankuro.

-Hey, no estamos en la oficina, no tienes para que tratarme de señor, además me haces sentir como un anciano – Se quejó Kankuro frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero usted es mi jefe, tengo que tratarlo con respeto – Dijo Matsuri un poco sonrojada, y no es que él le gustara, simplemente era una situación vergonzosa.

-Matsuri, esta es una orden de tu jefe, desde ahora me tratarás de tú.

-C-como usted diga – Matsuri notó como Kankuro fruncía el entrecejo otra vez – Como tú digas – Corrigió.

-Bien, así está mucho mejor – Dijo sonriendo el castaño.

Matsuri sonrió y volvió a mirar la carta del menú.

-¿Qué vas a pedir? – Le preguntó Kankuro.

-No lo sé, todo es carísimo. Con una sola de estas comidas puedo pagar lo que como en un mes – Dijo Matsuri con una gotita en su frente. Kankuro rió por su comentario, y ella lo miró entonces.

-Me recuerdas a mi hermano menor.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Una vez vinimos a cenar aquí, y dijo exactamente lo mismo que tú.

-¿De verdad? Vaya… - Matsuri se sonrojó un poco al ser comparada con el hermano de Kankuro, ya que sabía que él era un vividor que había abandonado a la familia por razones desconocidas hace más de dos años. Bueno, no era que se parecieran mucho, sólo había sido una coincidencia haber dicho las mismas palabras.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara estaba dando vueltas por la ciudad montado en una motocicleta negra que acababa de comprar hace unas horas. Estaba vistiendo jeans negros y una chaqueta de cuero. Usaba dos anteojos negros que lo hacían lucir muy sexy, pero no estaba utilizando su casco, por lo que su cabello rojizo se movía al viento.

Se detuvo frente a una disco y se quitó los lentes, haciendo desfallecer a un montón de chicas que al verlo casi se desmayan.

-Que guapo es – Murmuraban entre ellas.

-Ojalá y me mire – Decía otra chica.

-Aún no encuentro un lugar que me guste, creo que me daré otra vuelta por la ciudad – Dijo antes de volver a encender su moto y marcharse, mientras las chicas gritaban como locas.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri seguía en su cita con Kankuro, pero no comía nada aún, ya que no sabía con cual de los tenedores comer. Tenía una gota en su frente y no se decidía por cual cubierto coger, ya que todos le parecían que servían para lo mismo, pero al ver a las demás personas comiendo cierta cosa con cierto tenedor le dio la impresión de que estaba completamente perdida. Finamente tomó uno de aspecto delgado, y lo acercó a su plato.

-¿Vas a comer la ensalada primero? – Le preguntó Kankuro mientras partía la carne con su cuchillo.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó Matsuri confundida. El castaño le señaló el cubierto que tenía en la mano.

-Ese es para la ensalada – Le dijo.

-Ah – Matsuri se puso muy roja de la vergüenza, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar – Etto… es que me gusta mucho la ensalada.

-Ah, claro, adelante.

Llevaban un rato hablando, cuando el celular de Kankuro comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpa Matsuri – Dijo mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón - ¿Bueno? ¿Qué, pero a esta hora? Estoy en una cena… ya está bien.

Matsuri sólo miraba intrigada, mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca, pero al ver la cara de consternación de su jefe se detuvo y dejó el tenedor sobre el plato.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Hubo problemas en la impresión de los afiches publicitarios de una de las campañas, y tendré que explicarle a nuestro cliente por que no tendrá sus afiches mañana.

-Cielos…

-Lo siento pero debo irme, espero no te moleste.

-Claro que no señ… es decir Kankuro, yo entiendo perfectamente, no tienes de que preocuparte – Le dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa.

-¿Te llevo a casa? – Le preguntó Kankuro, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza.

-No te molestes, yo puedo tomar un taxi, además tienes asuntos más importantes que atender.

-De verdad lo siento, dejaremos esto para otro día ¿De acuerdo?

-Ajá – Respondió la castaña.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

-Demonios, debí dejar que Kankuro me llevara – Decía Matsuri caminando por la calle muy deprimida ya que no había ningún taxi vacío - ¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte? – Se preguntó aún más deprimida.

No estaba mirando por donde caminaba, ya que iba mirando al suelo, y al ir cruzando la calle tampoco se fijó en el semáforo.

-¡Cuidado! – Oyó una voz, como regañándola. Al levantar la vista vio que una motocicleta negra se dirigía a ella, pero se detuvo justo en frente, provocando una suave brisa que acarició su rostro.

-Dios mío – Dijo Matsuri asustada, ya estaba de color azul, y estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera volteó a ver al conductor.

-¿Matsuri? – Preguntó éste.

-¿Pero que? – La castaña lo miró, y al ver ese desordenado cabello rojo lo reconoció enseguida - ¿Gaara?

Gaara se quitó sus lentes y sus hermosos ojos aguamarina quedaron al descubierto. Al verlo vestido de esa manera tan rebelde, Matsuri sintió un extraño vuelco en su corazón, algo tan fuerte, que jamás lo había sentido con nadie. Gaara la observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro. Usando aquel vestido negro, se veía realmente hermosa (Aunque para él se veía mejor sin nada) ¿Pero que estaba haciendo así, sola en medio de la calle?

-Hola Matsuri – La saludó el pelirrojo mientras apoyaba sus antebrazos sobre el manubrio de su moto - ¿No deberías estar en tu cita?

-Se canceló por… - Matsuri hizo una pausa - ¿Por qué estoy contándote esto? Mejor me voy – Le dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar, pero Gaara no quería que se fuera.

-¡Espera! – Matsuri se detuvo y lo miró arqueando una ceja, como si estuviese viendo un bicho raro – Si tu cita se canceló ¿Qué tal si tomamos algo? La noche es joven.

-No, mañana debo ir a trabajar y hoy ya llegué tarde por tu culpa – Respondió la castaña fríamente.

-¿No será que me tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo? – Repitió la castaña mientras parpadeaba, viendo a Gaara con desconcierto.

-Así es, aún crees que soy un pervertido por lo de esta mañana ¿No es cierto? Me tienes miedo y por eso no quieres salir conmigo.

-¡Ja! No te tengo miedo, no seas ridículo – Le aseguró Matsuri.

-Entonces sal conmigo, claro, si no tienes miedo a que te haga algo – Insinuó Gaara con su perfecta sonrisa arrogante.

-Ya te dije que no tengo miedo, y de acuerdo, vamos.

-Oh, ya que insistes – Bromeó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba el casco que estaba sobre el asiento trasero de su motocicleta – Ponte esto – Dijo dándoselo.

-¿Para que? – Preguntó Matsuri mientras lo recibía.

-¿Pues como que para que? Si vas sin casco puede ser peligroso – Respondió Gaara entornando los ojos, era una respuesta demasiado obvia.

-¿P-peligroso? – Fue entonces que Matsuri cayó en cuenta - ¡¿Quieres que me suba a tu moto? – Gritó espantada.

-No grites – El pelirrojo se cubrió los oídos – Y si, ¿acaso te quieres ir caminando?

-N-no, p-pero, me da miedo subir a esa cosa – Respondió señalando la motocicleta de Gaara. Él miró su motocicleta y sonrió luego viendo a Matsuri, mientras se bajaba y se acercaba a ella.

-No digas tonterías, no pasa nada – Dijo Gaara tomando la mano de Matsuri. Ella se sonrojó ante esta acción. Gaara la guió hasta la moto y la ayudó a subir en el asiento de atrás, luego le ayudó a ponerse el casco y finamente volvió a montarse – Sólo agárrate de mi y todo estará bien – Le aconsejó mostrándole una sonrisa sincera.

Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Matsuri; jamás había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa en el rostro de alguien.

-H-hai – Dijo la chica mientras hacía exactamente lo que él le había dicho.

Se abrazó a la cintura de Gaara mientras él arrancaba el motor. Sintió que su corazón se agitaba rápidamente, pero no era por el vértigo o la velocidad, sino porque Gaara estaba ahí, y él provocaba todo eso en ella.

Pero no. Lo acababa de conocer, y él no se parecía a ninguno de los hombres con los que había salido antes, a ninguno. Simplemente no podía dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos, Gaara no podía significar nada más en su vida, sólo un simple accidente, un conocido, y nada más que eso.

Sin embargo volvió a pensar en que él era diferente ¿Y si Gaara era el hombre de su vida, aquel que predijo la adivina?

No. Eran demasiado diferentes, definitivamente no podía ser él. No había ninguna posibilidad.

-Llegamos – Anunció el pelirrojo deteniendo su marcha. Matsuri no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que llegaron ya que iba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero al oír la voz de Gaara salió de su trance rápidamente.

-¿Un bar? – Preguntó la chica al mirar el lugar, mientras se quitaba el casco.

-Eh, que no es cualquier bar, es uno muy decente – La corrigió Gaara.

-Lo que sea – Dijo Matsuri entornando los ojos.

Ambos entraron al lugar, era un bar-discoteque. Había buena música y mucha gente bailando, otros bebiendo en la barra, o hablando en las mesas. Ellos dos se dirigieron a la barra y se sentaron.

-Tengo que admitir que no está mal – Dijo Matsuri más para sí.

-Hey, hola Baki, cuanto tiempo – Dijo Gaara dirigiéndose al barman. Era un hombre moreno, alto, y se veía bastante serio, pero al ver al pelirrojo su mirada cambió.

-Gaara, vaya que si es mucho tiempo ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – Preguntó Baki con mucha familiaridad, tal cual lo hacen dos viejos amigos.

-En varias partes, ya sabes que soy de espíritu libre. Aunque claro, al final decidí volver, pero aún no les digo nada a mis hermanos.

-Ya veo.

-"_Vaya, ya se conocían de antes, se nota que Gaara en un vividor_" – Pensó Matsuri mientras le echaba una mirada rápida al lugar otra vez. Baki observó a Matsuri y luego se acercó a Gaara para susurrarle algo.

-¿Es ella tu nueva conquista? Está muy bonita.

-No seas tonto, sólo es una amiga – Respondió Gaara con indiferencia. En realidad esa chica le gustaba, y mucho. Era muy graciosa y perfecta para jugarle bromas, pero más allá de eso, algo le atraía de ella. Y no era para tener sexo que la quería, porque aunque eso hiciera con todas, Matsuri era muy diferente.

-"_¿Sobre que estarán murmurando?_" – Se preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido – Eh Gaara ¿Al menos vamos a pedir algo?

-Claro, pide lo que quieras que yo pago – Le dijo sonriendo.

-Q-quiero sólo un refresco.

-¿Refresco? Que aburrida eres.

-Pues si no te gusta me da igual – Respondió Matsuri un poco sonrojada. No quería beber porque sabía que al día siguiente tendría que ir a trabajar.

-Como quieras – Le dijo el pelirrojo – Baki, dale su refresco, yo quiero una botella de sake.

-De acuerdo Gaara.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Temari estaba en su departamento haciendo la lista de invitados para su boda. Todo tenía que ser exprés ya que no tenía mucho tiempo. Todavía no podía creer que estaba embarazada, y si bien había sido una metedura de pata, le hacía mucha ilusión ser madre, tener un bebé del hombre que amaba, aunque fuera un tipo vago y despreocupado.

-A ver… me falta Gaara – Dijo viendo su lista. Recordó a su hermanito, ese chico rebelde al cual nada le parecía, pero era su consentido y lo adoraba – Ese ingrato, hace meses que no sé nada de él, ni me ha llamado.

En eso sonó el timbre de su departamento. Se levantó y dejó todo sobre la mesa. Abrió la puerta y del otro lado estaba ese tipo con su cara de flojera, su cabello negro amarrado en una coleta desordenada y sus ojos negros que miraban todo con aburrimiento. En su mano derecha traía un ramo de flores.

-¿Cómo está la mujer más problemática y hermosa del mundo? – Preguntó sonriendo. Temari lo abrazó y lo besó dulcemente.

-Estoy bien Shikamaru, que bueno que vienes a verme.

-Claro, tengo que asegurarme de que mi mujer y mi hijo estén muy bien, aunque eso sea demasiado problemático es mi responsabilidad.

-Muy gracioso – Dijo la rubia irónica. Shikamaru le entregó el ramo de flores que traía, lo que le hizo aparecer una enorme sonrisa a su futura esposa.

-¿Y que hacías? – Preguntó mientras pasaba. Temari fue a poner las flores en agua, y Shikamaru se acercó a la mesa, en donde vio la lista que elaboraba Temari.

-Hacía la lista de invitados, es que ya sabes, con el poco tiempo que habrá y todo – Respondió Temari al tiempo que traía un florero y lo ponía sobre un esquinero de cristal.

Shikamaru vio escrito un nombre que le llamó la atención. Esa persona lo odiaba y sinceramente su mirada le causaba cierto temor, pero era su cuñado y debía aceptar tarde o temprano que él y su hermana se amaban y ya eran adultos para tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Ese Gaara… - Murmuró viendo su nombre.

-¿Qué sucede con Gaara? – Preguntó Temari mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en él, ya que era más alto.

-Nada, sólo recordaba lo problemático que es.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

-¡Ahhh! – Exclamó Matsuri dejando sobre la mesa su sexto vaso de sake. Había dicho que no quería beber, pero no pudo contenerse, y ya tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el efecto del alcohol. Gaara sólo la veía con una gotita en su frente.

-Y yo que creí que no bebías – Dijo sonriendo divertido, ya que ella al principio se había negado a beber, y ahora llevaba más que él.

-Ja, no seas idiota Gaara, hip, ahora por tu culpa… hip, mañana llegaré tarde – Decía la castaña un tanto borracha.

-Mira… ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? – Le propuso el pelirrojo levantándose. Su idea no era emborrachar a Matsuri, así que quería que fuesen a bailar para que dejara de beber. Le extendió la mano y ella la estrechó con una sonrisa.

Gaara la llevó hasta la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Era un ritmo muy agitado, así que ambos movían sus cuerpos al compás, y se sonreían mutuamente.

_Poco a poco me fui recuperando de mi borrachera. Mientras bailaba con Gaara me daba cuenta de lo agradable que era estar con él. Tal vez no era el tipo de persona que acostumbraba frecuentar, y tal vez nos habíamos conocido en extrañas circunstancias, pero me hacía sentir bien. No tenía que fingir seriedad a su lado, podía ser yo misma con todas mis imperfecciones._

De pronto la música cambió a una más lenta, haciendo a todas las parejas abrazarse. Matsuri –ya respuesta- miró a Gaara con una ceja levantada.

-Ni lo sueñes – Le dijo negándose a bailar el lento con él, pero igualmente él la agarró de la cintura, apegando su cuerpo al de él.

-No seas así, estamos bailando, no tiene nada de malo abrazarnos – Le dijo casi en un susurro al oído. La pobre Matsuri casi se derritió de los nervios, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su oreja al oírlo hablarle tan cerca, y también que su corazón latía mucho más rápido.

-P-pero… - La chica estaba muy nerviosa, no era capaz de articular algo coherente, y sus latidos estaban tan acelerados que hasta temía que Gaara pudiese oírlos. Lo miró a los ojos y ya no pudo chistar, sólo se dejó llevar por el ritmo lento de aquella melodía.

_Y allí estaba yo, a merced de sus brazos, permitiendo que me guiara con su cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Había bailado con muchos hombres, pero ninguno, jamás, me hizo sentir tan nerviosa tan sólo con tocar mi mano. Mis labios trataban de decir una palabra que yo sabía que no me atrevería, mientras me perdía en el verde agua de sus ojos: bésame._

Sus nervios aumentaron, sus latidos se aceleraron, las piernas de la castaña temblaban al sentir tan de cerca la respiración de Gaara, su aliento, su aroma masculino. Dios, estaba logrando volverla loca, loca por sentir sus labios, por estar en sus brazos.

Gaara sentía lo mismo. Por primera vez esas ganas locas de besar se habían apoderado de su ser. Quería sentir los labios de Matsuri, y recorrer con su lengua centímetro a centímetro cada rincón de su boca. Se estaba acercando.

En ese momento un chico lanzó un cigarrillo encendido hacia el aire, el cual topó con el sistema anti-incendios del lugar. Literalmente, comenzó a llover sobre todos los presentes.

Cuando Gaara y Matsuri tenían sus labios a sólo centímetros, sintieron el agua helada caer sobre ellos, por lo que se sobresaltaron igual que el resto, y se separaron de inmediato.

-¿Pero que demonios? – Preguntó la chica.

-Creo que es el sistema contra incendios – Respondió Gaara, mientras todos aún seguían siendo mojados.

-¿Hay un incendio? – Matsuri miró para todos lados, pero no vio nada que no fuera gente gritando por estar siendo mojada.

-No lo creo, pero de todos modos será mejor irnos.

-Tienes razón.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara detuvo la motocicleta frente al edificio de Matsuri. La castaña se quitó el casco y se bajó de la moto. Aún tenía el cabello húmedo, y además algo rizado, lo que la hacía lucir hermosa ante los ojos de Gaara. El cabello de él también estaba húmedo, lo que le daba un aspecto mucho más sexy.

-Bueno, realmente la pasé muy bien – Le dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa. Gaara se quitó sus lentes oscuros y se bajó de la moto, acercándose a ella.

-Yo también la he pasado muy bien Matsuri – Gaara se fue acercando lentamente a la chica que sentía como si sus piernas fuesen de gelatina, hasta que rozó suavemente sus labios contra la mejilla sonrojada de ella - ¿Nos vemos otro día?

-¿Eh? – Matsuri lo quedó mirando muy sorprendida, no se esperaba que él la volvería a invitar, creía que sólo era en agradecimiento por permitirle pasar la noche en su departamento, aunque en el fondo de su corazón, lo que más deseaba era volver a verlo. Le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – C-claro, nos veremos otro día Gaara.

El pelirrojo se montó en la motocicleta y esta vez se puso el casco, ya que si lo veían los policías podrían darle una infracción.

-Fue una gran cita – Dijo antes de partir y perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche.

-Cita… - Repitió Matsuri, aún sin poder creer que había tenido una cita con él, y que estuvo a punto de besarla.

Entró a su departamento, todavía nerviosa. Su corazón latía aún demasiado rápido y sentía mariposas en su estómago. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón, mismo que la noche anterior había cobijado a Gaara.

-¿Qué me pasa? Esto nunca me había sucedido con nadie – Dijo sosteniendo su pecho.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara se encontraba sobre la colina de Suna, desde donde se podían ver todas las luces de la ciudad y la hermosa y brillante luna llena, junto a todas las estrellas. Estaba pensando en lo que sintió cuando estuvo a punto de besar a Matsuri. Él acostumbraba a enredarse con chicas con las cuales incluso llevaba horas de conocerse, pero con esta chica todo era completamente diferente, con ella había sentido una extraña calidez en su pecho, una sensación muy agradable.

-Definitivamente eres especial Matsuri – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba las estrellas y a la gran y majestuosa luna.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La noche pasó lentamente para ambos. Matsuri no podía dormir pensando en él, lo tenía en su mente todo el tiempo, a pesar de ser alguien tan diferente a los hombres que le gustaban, algo de él la atraía de manera inexplicable.

Al día siguiente Matsuri volvió a llegar tarde al trabajo. Corría como loca por la calle, ya que para variar había tráfico, por lo que tuvo que bajar del taxi.

-Maldita sea ¿Cómo pude quedarme dormida? Seguramente el señor Kankuro esté muy molesto,

Al fin llegó al edificio y entró corriendo. Subió al ascensor que estaba lleno de gente, pero se metió como pudo. Llegó hasta su piso y arregló su ropa para quedar presentable.

-Matsuri, otra vez tarde – Le reclamó su amiga.

-Perdón, es que había mucho tráfico, y tuve que correr – Se disculpó.

-Vaya, es la tercera vez esta semana, se me hace que tú me escondes algo – Dijo Temari mirando a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados. La castaña se puso algo nerviosa.

-N-no, como crees – Respondió con una gotita en su frente.

-Bueno, si tú lo dices – Temari prefirió creerle, pues sabía que no podría sacarle nada ya que cuando Matsuri no quería hablar, era una verdadera tumba – Oye por cierto ¿Hoy sales temprano no?

-Si ¿Acaso sucede algo?

-Si, hoy me voy a las dos a organizar unas cosas para mi boda, y a las seis estaré en la tienda de novias eligiendo mi vestido ¿Podrías alcanzarme ahí? Sirve que me ayudas.

-¡Claro! – Respondió la castaña con estrellitas en los ojos, le emocionaban mucho los temas de bodas y vestidos de novia.

Matsuri soñaba con probarse su propio vestido blanco, que fuese hermoso pero sencillo. Y caminar hacia el altar con un ramo de colores en sus manos. La parte más hermosa de su deseo venía cuando se acercaba al altar y observaba el rostro del hombre de su vida, y él, la veía sólo a ella, con sus ojos llenos de amor.

Pero sentía que eso jamás pasaría, y eso la hacía deprimirse.

Aún así se sentía muy feliz de acompañar a Temari a elegir su vestido de novia.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara estaba en la ducha, mientras las gotas del agua caían sobre su cuerpo desnudo, bajando lentamente hasta perderse por completo. Sus dedos se enredaban en su húmedo y rojizo cabello, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Luego de salir cubrió su parte baja con una toalla, dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso.

Momentos después salió del baño ya vestido, terminando de abotonar una camisa de tela de color café, que lo hacía lucir realmente bien. Su cabello seguía húmedo, así que sacudió su cabeza para quitar el exceso de agua.

Se sentó sobre el sillón y encendió el televisor con el control remoto.

-Que aburrida es la televisión hoy en día – Dijo mientras cambiaba de canal una y otra vez.

En eso miró que sobre su mesa de centro estaba su celular. Lo tomó y buscó el número de Matsuri, pero vio el de su hermana. Era verdad, ya llevaba casi tres días en Suna y aún no iba a ver a su hermana, rayos, Matsuri realmente lo distraía.

-Temari, es verdad, no te he llamado hermanita – Marcó el número de su hermana, tenía muchos deseos de verla y hablar con ella, sólo que no sabía con que sorpresita le iba a salir.

Continuara…

Avance:

_-Claro que soy yo hermana, hace tanto que no hablamos._

_-Si eres un ingrato que nunca me llama._

…_.._

_-¿Qué estás esperando Temari?_

_-A una amiga._

…_.._

_-Hola Gaara ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?_

_-Vengo a acompañar a mi hermana ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso estás por casarte?_

_-¿Casarme yo?_

Próximo capítulo: Encuentros no planeados.

…

**Bueno, ha terminado por hoy, pero el siguiente capítulo va a estar bien gracioso, bueno, quizá no tanto, pero ahí van a entender cuando lo vean xD**

**PD: Gaara-sama en la ducha *w* ¿A poco no estaba violable?**

**Reiko: ahí va tu pervertida imaginación ¬¬u**

**Azusa: Selene-chan da miedo U_U**

**Yo: -mente pervertida mode on- Ah… etto… bye ^^ **


	4. Encuentros no planeados

**Ohayo!**

**Vuelvo una vez más con un nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

**Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, les agradezco mucho su apoyo ^^**

**Disclaimer: este anime/ manga pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, etc.**

…

**Capitulo 4: Encuentros no planeados**

Temari estaba terminando las últimas cosas para una nueva campaña que tenía pendiente. Sólo unos retoques al afiche y ya se podría ir. En eso sonó su celular.

-¿Bueno? – Habló sin dejar de observar la pantalla del computador, mientras movía el ratón para afinar los detalles faltantes.

-_¿Temari? ¿Eres tú hermana?_ – Oyó una voz del otro lado que la dejó muy sorprendida. Sintió mucha nostalgia, ese ingrato de su hermano ¿Hace cuanto que no sabía de él?

-¿Eres tú Gaara?

-_Claro que soy yo hermana, hace tanto que no hablamos…_

-Si eres un ingrato que nunca me llama – Decía un poco sentida la rubia - ¿Cómo has estado Gaara? ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Estás enfermo?

-No, no estoy enfermo, si estoy comiendo bien, y si estoy bien también. Estoy aquí en Suna – Respondió el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su cuarto de hotel.

-_¡¿En Suna? _– Gritó Temari sorprendida - _¿Y que estás esperando para venir a verme?_

-Para eso te llamaba, quiero verte hermana ¿Dónde estás ahora?

-_En la agencia _– Respondió Temari, a lo que Gaara puso una extraña mueca de desagrado – _Pero ya voy a salir, te llamo luego para que vayas a mi departamento ¿Te parece?_

-Perfecto – Le respondió el pelirrojo. Después de hablar se levantó del sillón, aún un tanto molesto – La agencia… que porquería.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri estaba en la oficina de Kankuro ayudándole a organizar un montón de papeles. El castaño no se veía de muy buen humor, y eso se debía a los problemas con los afiches que habían tenido.

-Ya está señor – Dijo Matsuri entregándole una pila de papeles ya archivados.

-¿En que quedamos ayer? – Le preguntó Kankuro arqueando una ceja mientras recibía los papeles - ¿No que me ibas a llamar sólo por mi nombre?

-Si, tienes razón, lo siento – Respondió bajando la cabeza apenada.

-Bueno ya, no te preocupes – Le sonrió el jefe – Puedes retirarte. Ah, y en cuanto llamen para lo de los afiches me pasas la llamada.

-Hai – Asintió Matsuri con la cabeza y salió de la oficina.

Al llegar afuera vio que Temari ya se retiraba.

-¿Te vas ya? – Preguntó.

-Si, es que acaba de llamarme alguien muy importante para mí, y ahora voy a encontrarme con él.

-¿Quién es, un ex –novio? – Preguntó Matsuri con intriga.

-No, nada que ver – Dijo Temari mirando la hora – Ya me tengo que ir Matsu, nos vemos a las seis ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Temari salió del edificio muy apurada y se montó en un taxi –ya que no sabía conducir- mientras Matsuri se sentaba a esperar la llamada de los clientes.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Después de un rato de recorrer la ciudad montado en su moto, Gaara se detuvo frente a un edificio de aspecto bastante lujoso. Se quitó el casco y lo dejó sobre la moto, luego tomó un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar.

-Gaara – Oyó una voz a su espalda. Se volteó y vio a su hermana Temari, tanto o más hermosa de lo que estaba la última vez que la vio. La rubia lo veía muy emocionada, lucía como un rebelde, pero sin duda era su adorado hermanito.

-Temari – Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa. Su hermana sólo se lanzó a sus brazos, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Gaara! – Se sentía toda una magdalena, nunca había sido tan sensible, pero de seguro su embarazo la estaba afectando en esa parte, porque había oído por ahí que el estar embarazada te hacía una llorona y bipolar.

-Hey Temari ¿Desde cuando eres así? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con una dulce sonrisa mientras estrechaba entre sus brazos a su querida hermana – Pareces más sensible que la última vez.

-Perdón – Temari se alejó un poco de él y se secó las lágrimas mientras soltaba una sonrisa – Es que en verdad me emocionó verte Gaara, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado.

-¿Aún sigues con ese Nara? – Preguntó el pelirrojo desviando la mirada mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos. La verdad ese tipo nunca le había caído bien, y menos para su hermana, sin embargo Temari le respondió levantando una mano y mostrándole su anillo, el cual al verlo Gaara se sorprendió.

-No sólo eso – Dijo la rubia.

-¿Vas a casarte con él? – Gaara frunció el ceño. Aunque no le gustaba nada esa idea, tampoco podía interferir en las decisiones y la vida de su hermana mayor, ella sabía lo que hacía.

-Si, voy a casarme con Shikamaru – Respondió con una gran sonrisa – Y también vas a ser tío – Comunicó ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Gaara se quedó con la boca abierta y con ganas de matar a alguien.

-¿Ese infeliz se atrevió a tocarte? Lo mataré.

-Gaara – Lo miró su hermana con desaprobación. El chico lentamente relajó la expresión de su rostro y al final sólo suspiró derrotado.

-Está bien, perdón.

-Así me gusta hermanito, que bueno eres – Dijo la rubia volviéndolo a abrazar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri se encontraba en su escritorio. Estaba terminando de ordenar unos papeles que debía archivar y ya se podría ir. Como había quedado con Temari a las seis, y ya eran las cinco y media, no tendría tiempo de pasar primero a su casa, así que apenas terminó se fue a la tienda de novias.

-Cielos, ya llego tarde – Se dijo viendo la hora. Ya iba por la calle, directo a tomar un taxi. Estaba ansiosa por llegar para ayudar a su amiga a elegir su hermoso vestido de novia.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Temari y Gaara estaban afuera de la tienda de novias. La primera se veía ansiosa, mirando a todos lados a ver si se veía su amiga, mientras el segundo tenía una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

-¿Por qué rayos tenía que venir contigo? – Preguntó Gaara molesto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Porque este es tu castigo por ser un mal hermano – Le respondió Temari, aún mirando en varias direcciones.

-¿Qué estás esperando Temari? – Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras bostezaba. La verdad no quería acompañar a su hermana a un lugar como ese, y a pesar de estarse quejando sabía que era algo muy importante para ella. Después se encargaría de darle su merecido al Nara por haberla dejado embarazada.

-A una amiga – Respondió la rubia – Quedamos de vernos aquí pero no ha llegado, tal vez aún no salga de la oficina.

-De seguro ya llega, pero mientras entremos – Dijo Gaara dando un suspiro – No sé como me convenciste de venir.

-Porque eres el mejor hermano del mundo – Lo abrazó Temari de forma afectuosa mientras él fruncía el ceño.

-¿Ahora soy el mejor? Que rápido cambias de opinión.

-Ah, da igual, sólo entremos.

-Claro.

Los dos hermanos entraron a la tienda de novias. Al momento en que Gaara entró, todas las chicas lo miraron raro, ya que no solían entrar hombres a un lugar como ese. Gaara estaba avergonzado y sonrojado, pero se hacía el desinteresado.

Pronto Temari halló un bonito vestido; era algo largo, de una tela muy fina. Tenía dos tirantes en lugar de mangas, y tampoco tenía cola. Era bastante sencillo.

-¿Qué te parece este Gaara? – Preguntó mientras lo ponía sobre su cuerpo y con su mano derecha extendía la suave tela.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Eres tú quien se va a casar – Respondió el pelirrojo fastidiado, mientras atrás de él dos chicas se reían y murmuraban cosas, lo que lo ponía de peor humor.

-Sólo dime si me queda bien – Dijo Temari inflando las mejillas.

-Si Temari, te queda muy bien – Respondió cerrando los ojos. En eso sonó su celular. Gaara lo observó y notó que se trataba de Ino. Frunció un poco el ceño pero decidió contestar – Disculpa Temari, me llaman así que debo contestar.

-De acuerdo, mientras me pruebo el vestido.

Gaara salió de la tienda y apoyó su espalda contra un árbol que estaba afuera, y al mismo tiempo Matsuri bajaba de un taxi, del otro lado de la tienda. El pelirrojo justo le estaba dando la espalda, así que no la vio entrar.

-Bueno… - Respondió Gaara sin ánimos.

-_¡Gaara!_ – Oyó el grito del otro lado, por lo que tuvo que retirar el teléfono de su oído - _¡¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado!_

-No me grites Ino, y si no te he llamado es porque no he tenido tiempo "_Mentira, ni me acordaba de ti_" – Pensó - ¿Qué no es obvio?

-_Mo, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, te extraño mucho_ – Se oía la voz de la rubia, como si estuviera haciendo un puchero.

-Está bien, siento no haberte llamado antes – Suspiró el pelirrojo.

Temari ya había salido del probador con el vestido puesto, se veía realmente hermosa, y eso lo notó Matsuri al llegar junto a ella.

-Wow, luces genial Tema.

-Matsuri, que bueno que llegaste – Dijo Temari cuando la vio - ¿De verdad me queda bien?

-Claro, está muy lindo el vestido.

-Pues si, pero creo que le falta escote, me queda demasiado arriba, o tal vez deba elegir un strapless.

-Si quieres yo voy a ver uno por ti – Se ofreció la castaña. Temari asintió y Matsuri se dirigió a ver otros vestidos, ya que la tienda era enorme. En eso llegó Gaara.

-¿Quién te hablaba Gaara? – Le preguntó Temari al verlo llegar.

-No, nadie importante - ¿Y aún no llega tu amiga?

-Si, ya llegó, pero la mandé a ver un strapless por mí, es que pienso que este vestido es muy cerrado.

-¿Un stra que? – Preguntó el pelirrojo. El no tenía idea de esas cosas de ropa, ni moda, ni nada que tuviera que ver con eso.

-Un strapless Gaara, un vestido sin tirantes – Respondió la rubia entornando los ojos.

-Ah ¿Pues yo que voy a saber? ¿Y no es eso demasiado provocativo? – Arqueó una ceja – Tal vez te vaya mejor un vestido como ese – Dijo señalando uno con cuello de tortuga.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¿Una monja? – Gritó Temari espantada con el mal gusto de su hermano.

-No seas exagerada, mejor me voy por una bebida, tengo sed – Dijo Gaara comenzando a caminar.

-¡Espera Gaara! – Lo llamó Temari.

-Ya regreso – Avisó él levantando su mano mientras le daba la espalda a su hermana.

Gaara salió de esa infernal y ultra femenina tienda y cruzó la calle. Llegó a una fuente de sodas que estaba en frente y se acercó a la máquina expendedora. Sacó un refresco de cola y comenzó a beberlo, mientras le echaba una mirada a las nubes.

Matsuri regresó junto a Temari con un hermoso vestido strapless que a Temari le encantó.

-¿Qué tal?

-¡Precioso! – Se lo quitó de las manos, mientras la castaña se quedaba con una gotita en la frente – Voy a probármelo ahora.

-Si, espero que te quede bien – Dijo Matsuri sonriendo.

-Eh Matsuri, creo que me falta un velo – Dijo Temari mientras entraba al probador.

-¿Un velo? Mmmm, iré por uno.

La chica se alejó mientras su amiga se probaba el vestido. En eso Gaara regresó con la soda en la mano.

-¿Uh? – Exclamó al no ver a su hermana, sin embargo ella salió de probador con el vestido ya puesto. Se veía aún mas hermosa que antes.

-Ah, Gaara ¿Qué tal?

-Te ves muy bien, esa amiga tuya tiene buen gusto – Sonrió el pelirrojo y luego bebió otro sorbo de su refresco. Temari lo observó y se le hizo agua la boca.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó Gaara.

-¿Me traerías una soda? De pronto me ha dado mucha sed – Le pidió Temari. Gaara pensó que de seguro se trataba de esos famosos antojos que le daban a las embarazadas. Ahora si, en cuanto viera a ese miserable de Shikamaru lo estrangularía con sus propias manos. Como deseaba ser un ninja para así matarlo sin que él se diera cuenta, pero ya habría tiempo para planear el mejor asesinato a su cuñado.

-De seguro hermana – Respondió mientras se daba la vuelta. Salió una vez más de la tienda y cruzó la calle.

Matsuri regresó con un hermoso velo y con la dependienta de la tienda. Temari le explicó como quería que arreglasen su vestido y la mujer sacó una huincha. Matsuri observaba con una sonrisa como retocaban el vestido de su amiga.

-Que bien te ves Temari – Dijo. Temari le sonrió, mientras que Matsuri comenzaba a sentirse un poco triste.

Le hubiese gustado haber sido ella, de verdad deseaba casarse, tener un amor como de película, pero eso jamás iba a pasar y eso la deprimía.

Su celular comenzó a sonar así que le hizo un gesto a Temari y salió a contestar.

Gaara estaba regresando con la soda para su hermana en la mano y vio a Matsuri salir de la tienda mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-¿Matsuri? – Susurró en voz baja - ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? – De pronto se puso a pensar, tal vez ella estaba por casarse, y la persona con quien hablaba era su futuro esposo. Se sintió mal con esa idea, jamás le preguntó a Matsuri si estaba comprometida, nunca le preguntó si salía con alguien. La lata de la que él estaba bebiendo, la apretó con mucha fuerza, pues se había puesto muy furioso.

-Si, mañana estarán listos los afiches, gracias por preferir nuestra compañía – Dijo Matsuri por teléfono y luego colgó. En realidad sólo estaba hablando con unos clientes – Cielos, ya falta poco para las ocho – Dijo suspirando. De pronto volteó el rostro y vio a Gaara en la calle de enfrente – Gaara…

-Me ha visto – Dijo Gaara. Arrojó la lata vacía y aplastada al basurero y cruzó la calle. Se acercó a la castaña y trató de poner su mejor cara – Hola Matsuri.

-Hola Gaara – Lo saludó ella con una brillante sonrisa - ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-Vengo a acompañar a mi hermana ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso estás por casarte? – Preguntó mientras un tic le aparecía en el ojo derecho – "_Dime que no, dime que no_"

-¿Casarme yo? Por favor no bromees conmigo, sólo estoy acompañando a una amiga, ojalá viniera por mí – Respondió la castaña un poco nerviosa, negando fervientemente con sus manos.

-¿A una amiga? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa – "_Que bien, por un momento me asusté_" ¿Y acaso tú no estás comprometida?

-¿Yo? Claro que no – Matsuri bajó su mirada, disminuyendo también el tono de su voz – Yo ni siquiera tengo novio.

-Oh, ya veo… "_Pero eso es una gran noticia_" – Pensó Gaara sonriente. De verdad Matsuri le atraía mucho, y para él era muy bueno saber que ella no tuviera a nadie. Aunque de pronto lo recordó, aquel gran obstáculo: Ino Yamanaka. Aunque pensándolo bien, él jamás le pidió noviazgo a Ino, así que técnicamente él también estaba soltero.

-¿Y tú que? ¿Acaso estás comprometido Gaara? – Preguntó Matsuri, aunque en realidad lo hacía sólo por curiosidad, o eso es lo que pensaba.

-¿Te interesa saberlo? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa arrogante. Matsuri se sonrojó levemente.

-Es sólo simple curiosidad, idiota – Masculló la chica desviando la mirada. En eso su celular comenzó a sonar otra vez - ¿Bueno? Ah, claro, no se preocupen, dentro de tres días tendremos listo el comercial – Decía la chica.

Gaara le hizo un gesto y se adelantó hacia el interior de la tienda para entregarle la soda a su hermana, mientras Matsuri seguía hablando.

-¿Qué te demoró tanto? – Le preguntó Temari, mientras le quitaba la soda de las manos.

-Ah, es que me encontré con una amiga allá afuera – Respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo.

Matsuri entró a la tienda y se quedó viendo unos vestidos muy hermosos que estaban de muestra. Sus ojos brillaban imaginándose con uno de ellos.

-Desgraciadamente nunca podré usar uno de esos – Dijo suspirando.

-Eso sería distinto si aceptaras casarte conmigo – Oyó una gruesa y seductora voz a sus espaldas, directo a su oído. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, y se volteó para quedar frente a frente con Gaara. Sus labios estaban a sólo centímetros, lo que la hizo enrojecer otra vez.

-Ay… Gaara, pero que tonterías dices – La castaña le dio un leve empujón haciendo que se separara de ella. Gaara sólo la observó sin decir nada - ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido.

-Es que mi hermana aún no acaba ¿Y por que estabas diciendo eso? – Preguntó Gaara con curiosidad.

-¿Qué cosa? – Respondió ella haciéndose la desentendida.

-Que nunca podrías usar un vestido de novia.

-Bueno, eso es porque nunca me casaré – Respondió Matsuri bajando la mirada.

-¿Acaso no te gusta el compromiso?

-No es eso, yo sueño con casarme pero… - Fue interrumpida por la musiquita de un celular.

-Es el mío – Le dijo Gaara enseñándoselo. Vio en la pantalla el nombre de Ino y frunció el ceño - ¿Otra vez?

-¿Quién es? – Le preguntó la castaña.

-Ah, no, son cosas mías "_No puedo decirle nada a ella_" Voy a contestar, ya regreso – Gaara la dejó para ir a contestar a Ino. Matsuri lo vio irse y tocó su pecho; su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y no entendía por que.

-Gaara… - Susurró. En eso miró la hora en su celular y notó que ya eran las ocho. Mañana se debía levantar muy temprano, así que debía irse ya. Se acercó a Temari para despedirse y salió de la tienda.

Miró para todos lados pero no vio a Gaara por ninguna parte, y como se le hacía tarde simplemente tomó un taxi y se fue.

Gaara estaba apoyado contra el tronco del mismo árbol que hace un rato. Finalizó su llamada con cierto fastidio y regresó a la tienda, pero notó que Matsuri ya no estaba ahí.

-¿Se ha ido sin despedirse? – Preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño. Regresó junto a Temari y se plantó a su lado. Su hermana notó que estaba de mal humor.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó Temari, pero él sólo se cruzó de brazos aún más molesto. Lo peor de todo era que no entendía por que demonios se había puesto así ¿Qué tenía de importante el que Matsuri se hubiera ido sin despedirse?

-No me pasa nada – Respondió – Por cierto ¿Dónde está tu amiga?

-¿Eh? Se acaba de ir. Que lástima que no pudiste conocerla – Dijo Temari. En realidad a Gaara no le importaba demasiado conocer a la amiga de su hermana, la única que le importaba era esa chica que no se había dignado a despedirse.

-Ah, ya veo… "_Matsuri… ¿Por qué me importas tanto?_"

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri llegó a su departamento. Se duchó para sentirse más fresca y luego se recostó en su cama.

No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Gaara, aquellas palabras dichas sin pensar calaron muy hondo en su ser; tanto que hasta había comenzado a imaginarse en esa situación, casada con el pelirrojo.

-Sería Matsuri de… de… - Frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo demonios es su apellido?

Bien, su fantasía no se había podido completar. Le entraba curiosidad por conocer el apellido de Gaara, pero jamás se atrevería a preguntarle, quizás que tipo de broma pesada le haría él después.

-Matsuri, Matsuri, ya duérmete tonta, mañana debo levantarme temprano – Se dijo mientras trataba de que el sueño la alcanzara.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Al día siguiente Matsuri se levantó muy temprano. Esta vez no llegaría tarde al trabajo, ya tres días eran suficientes. Definitivamente esta había sido una extraña semana; había conocido a una persona muy especial, que la hacía sentir un cálido sentimiento en su pecho, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.

-¿Será que eres tú? – Se preguntó mientras se bebía una taza de café frente al televisor. Justo estaban dando un informe del tiempo y decían que iba a llover. En definitiva el invierto era la estación que más odiaba. Miró la fecha en el calendario, era día 12 de diciembre.

-Vaya… ya se acerca la navidad… - Dijo sin emoción. La navidad no representaba algo importante en su vida, era una fecha como cualquier otra, la cual pasaba completamente sola desde hace cuatro años, cuando sus padres habían muerto. Ellos eran su única familia, no tenía ni hermanos, ni tíos, ni abuelos. Desde que ellos se habían ido estaba sola.

Miró por la ventana y notó que las gotas de lluvia ya comenzaban a caer. Se levantó y tomó su paraguas, después de eso salió de su departamento.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Todos los taxis pasaban llenos y eso no era una buena noticia, pero al menos esta vez tenía un paraguas y no se mojaría.

-Demonios, tendré que caminar al trabajo otra vez – Se quejó la castaña. En ese momento un auto negro se detuvo junto a ella.

-¡Matsuri! – Alguien desde el interior la llamó. Ella lo observó algo sorprendida.

-¡Jefe, d-digo… Kankuro!

-Hey ¿Qué haces ahí en medio de la lluvia? Ven, sube a mi auto y yo te llevo.

-N-no, como crees, yo no puedo aceptar algo así – Respondió la castaña un tanto sonrojada.

-Vamos, somos amigos, además vamos al mismo lugar – Dijo Kankuro abriéndole la puerta – No voy a dejar que mi secretaria llegue tarde.

-Gracias – Dijo Matsuri sonriendo, luego de eso entró.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara se encontraba recostado sobre el sillón, mientras cambiaba de canales una y otra vez. No ponía atención a nada, ya que no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Matsuri, su sonrisa y su rostro sonrojado cada vez que le jugaba alguna de sus bromas.

-Matsuri, niña tonta.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

-¡Achú! – Estornudó Matsuri.

-No me digas que te has vuelto a resfriar – Le dijo Temari. Matsuri sonrió con una gotita en su frente, mientras tomaba algunas carpetas en sus manos.

-No, debe ser que alguien habla de mí, como sea, debo entregar esto a Kankuro.

-¿Kankuro? – Preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja - ¿Desde cuando tú y mi hermano se tienen tanta confianza?

-Eh… bueno yo… - Matsuri se sonrojó bajando la mirada – Nosotros somos sólo amigos.

-¿Segura?

-Segura, y ya no me molestes con eso ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – Dijo Temari sonriendo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Después de acabar el trabajo del día, Matsuri caminó hacia su casa. Como aún seguía lloviendo los taxis seguían llenos.

Mientras caminaba, las gotas mezcladas con el fuerte viento alcanzaban su rostro.

-Ese día también llovía… - Murmuró con tristeza. Caminó hasta el parque de la ciudad, donde le gustaba pensar, pero al llegar vio a una persona sentada en un columpio, recibiendo toda la lluvia sobre su rostro y su cabello rojizo - Gaara…

-Matsuri – Dijo él observándola.

Continuara…

Avance:

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame Gaara._

_-Deja de burlarte de mí._

…_.._

_-Él… él realmente me besó. Aunque fuesen sólo unos segundos lo sentí…_

…_.._

_-¿A dónde me llevas esta vez?_

_-Te lo diré si aceptas._

_-De acuerdo, acepto, pero más te vale que me divierta._

Próximo capítulo: Segunda cita, primer beso.

…

**Nota: si se preguntan por que salían de la tienda para hablar por celular, era porque ahí había música ambiental, y no dejaba oír la conversación ^^u**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por fin en el siguiente se pondrá emocionante, ya van a ver.**

**Bueno, me despido, nos leemos en este o cualquiera de mis otros fics ^^**

**Bye**


	5. Segunda cita, primer beso

**Oyasumi-nasai minna!**

**Como había prometido a Hanabi-Sarutobi, traigo el capítulo hoy que es sábado, aunque debido al corte de luz que hubo aquí me he demorado bastante en terminarlo, pero al fin, aquí está ^^**

**Espero que les guste, y gracias por sus reviews.**

…

**Capitulo 5: Segunda cita, primer beso**

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? – Preguntó Matsuri un poco confundida de verlo en ese lugar, además de que estaba completamente empapado y parecía no importarle. Gaara al verla sólo sonrió.

-Bueno, necesitaba pensar y no podía hacerlo en el hotel en donde estoy – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie, y caminaba lentamente hacia la chica. La lluvia parecía aumentar su intensidad como si el cielo estuviese furioso, y Matsuri lentamente se fue perdiendo entre aquel sonido que hacían las gotas al chocar con el suelo, y la penetrante mirada de Gaara – Cuando era pequeño solía venir aquí a sentarme cuando estaba confundido.

-Si… pero está lloviendo, estás empapado – Dijo Matsuri mientras desviaba su mirada y un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas.

-La lluvia refresca mis pensamientos – Gaara miró hacia el cielo negro por las nubes de tormenta - El invierno es mi estación favorita.

-Yo odio la lluvia, y el invierno.

-¿Por qué? – El pelirrojo volvió a mirarla, algo intrigado.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, en un día de lluvia como hoy, y fue por la intensa lluvia que no pudieron ver por donde iban – En un momento, Matsuri apretó con furia el mango del paraguas, por el dolor que le producía recordar algo como eso. Sus padres siempre soñaron con verla desempeñarse como toda una profesional, pero no vivieron lo suficiente para eso. A veces pensaba que todo era culpa de su mala suerte.

-Lo siento, no sabía lo de tus padres – Dijo Gaara bajando la mirada.

-No sé por que te cuento estas cosas a ti – Dijo la castaña sonriendo, como si la situación fuese algo irónica.

-Tal vez porque confías en mí.

-Si claro, en un pervertido como tú – Se burló la chica entornando los ojos.

-¿Todavía estás con eso? – Preguntó un tanto molesto el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos – Te he dicho mil veces que sólo fue un accidente.

-Claro, todos los pervertidos dicen eso – Matsuri le hizo un desprecio, y vio de reojo como él fruncía el ceño, aguantándose una risita. No entendía por qué, pero le gustaba hacerlo enojar.

-No soy ningún pervertido – Volvió a aclarar el chico, ya molesto.

-Pervertido, pervertido, pervertido – Repetía Matsuri sonriendo, pero a Gaara no le hacía mucha gracia su bromita. Entonces el pelirrojo la tomó por la cintura, haciendo que el paraguas se cayera de sus manos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Temari había salido más tarde de la oficina, y su hermano se ofreció a llevarla, ya que odiaba que viniera el Nara, como él le decía.

-¿Por qué tan contenta Temari? – Preguntó Kankuro mientras ajustaba el espejo retrovisor de su auto. Su hermana iba en el asiento de atrás - ¿Acaso estás así por tu boda con el Nara? – Frunciendo el ceño.

-En parte si, pero estoy feliz por otra cosa también – Respondió Temari.

-¿Y eso es?

-Gaara – Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa. Kankuro arqueó una ceja sin comprender lo que trataba de explicar su hermana.

-¿Qué hay con Gaara? – Preguntó un tanto confundido.

-Vaya, eres su hermano y aún no sabes.

-¿Saber que?

-Pues que él ha regresado, está aquí mismo en Suna, hace unos días que llegó.

-¿Eh, de verdad? ¿Y como es que yo no sabía nada? – Preguntó Kankuro. Se sintió feliz con la noticia, de verdad extrañaba mucho a su hermano menor, pero se sentía algo celoso de que únicamente Temari supiera que había regresado.

-No lo sé – Le respondió la rubia.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El paraguas ahora estaba tirado en el suelo del parque, en medio de un charco de agua.

Gaara y Matsuri se veían a los ojos, estaban tan cerca que hasta podían sentir sus respiraciones mezclarse. El pelirrojo sostenía a Matsuri con ambas manos por la cintura, y ella no se podía mover. Podía sentir las gotas de lluvia mojarla por completo ahora que había perdido su paraguas, pero eso no le importaba.

-"_Esto se parece a lo del otro día_" – Pensó recordando esa noche en el bar. De pronto despertó a la realidad - ¿Qué estás haciendo? Suéltame Gaara – Exigió.

-Deja de burlarte de mí – Dijo Gaara con una voz muy seria, pero sexy a la vez. Matsuri observó como las gotas resbalaban desde su cabello rojo hasta su frío rostro, perdiéndose en esos labios, y su cuerpo se estremeció mientras su corazón se agitaba.

-Está bien, pero suéltame – Volvió a pedir la castaña.

-¿Y que si no quiero hacerlo? – Gaara esbozó su perfecta sonrisa, luego de lo cual se acercó a los labios de la castaña.

Matsuri sintió sobre sus labios la calidez de los de Gaara, y sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa. Su corazón se agitó más y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente. Pero aquella magia no duró más que unos segundos, ya que sonó el celular del pelirrojo, el cual soltó a Matsuri inmediatamente. Matsuri recogió su paraguas y se fue corriendo de ahí.

Gaara sólo la observó irse, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por detenerla o seguirla.

-¿Bueno? – Dijo al atender su celular.

-_¡Gaara! ¡Eres un mal hermano! ¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho que regresaste a Suna?_

-Kankuro – Susurró Gaara mientras alejaba el teléfono de su oreja, últimamente a todos les había dado por gritarle mientras le hablaban por teléfono (Matsuri, Temari, Ino) – No me grites, y al menos deberías saludarme ¿No te parece? "_Me has interrumpido en lo mejor_"

-_¿Y no te parece que tú deberías haberme avisado? Ni si quiera me llamas ingrato_ – Reclamaba Kankuro. Gaara comenzó a caminar, y como si no importara que aún continuara lloviendo siguió hablando como si nada.

-Si, perdón…

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri había corrido tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. Llegó a su edificio y subió corriendo las escaleras completamente empapada, ante la atónita mirada del conserje y el resto de inquilinos.

Llegó a su departamento y cerró la puerta de golpe, dejándose caer hasta el suelo con su espalda apoyada en la fría madera de la puerta. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, y llevó su mano al pecho para poder sentirlo con mayor claridad, los dedos de su otra mano fueron hasta sus labios; aún podía sentir aquel cálido contacto, los labios de Gaara.

-Él… él realmente me besó. Aunque fuesen sólo unos segundos lo sentí – Murmuró aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Kankuro y Temari llegaron al departamento de ella. Temari abrió la puerta, pero no entró enseguida.

-Gracias por traerme hermano – Le sonrió, pero después se puso seria – Oye…

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Kankuro. Notó la sonrisa pícara de su hermana y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué te traes con Matsuri?

-No sé por que, pero sabía que me lo preguntarías – Dijo entornando los ojos.

-¿Vas a responder?

-De acuerdo hermana, me atrapaste. Matsuri es una chica muy linda, la verdad es que me gusta – Respondió Kankuro con una sonrisa. Temari lo miró escéptica por unos segundos.

-Ella es mi mejor amiga, y te advierto que si le haces daño te mato, aunque seas mi hermano. Ella ha sufrido mucho, y no me gustaría que por tu culpa sufra más – Le aclaró Temari poniéndose muy seria.

-No te preocupes tanto por mí y mejor ocúpate del Nara, que no entiendo por que vas a casarte con él tan pronto – Dijo Kankuro molesto.

-Pues, simplemente porque nos amamos, Kankuro idiota – Contestó Temari algo nerviosa. Si Gaara no había matado a Shikamaru por haberla embarazado antes del matrimonio, Kankuro si lo haría, y aún no quería enviudar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Era día sábado y la lluvia ya había parado, dando paso a los brillantes rayos del sol. Matsuri se levantó muy animada, se duchó, desayunó y encendió un rato el televisor. Hoy tenía el día libre, así que podía descansar de la semana tan agitada que había tenido, y despejar un poco su mente.

-Bueno… son las siete y media, creo que iré al parque a correr – Dijo sonriendo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque, mientras bebía una soda. Muchas de las chicas que pasaban por allí se le quedaban mirando con cara de babosas, y él sólo les sonreía.

-Vaya, aquí las chicas son muy lindas – Bebió otro sorbo de su botella y notó a lo lejos algo que le llamó la atención.

Estaba Matsuri, usando un corto short blanco y una blusa sin mangas del mismo color, pero con algunas líneas naranjas, comprando una soda, luego de lo cual se echó a correr. Gaara sonrió y arrojó su botella vacía al basurero.

-Que linda mañana – Dijo antes de levantarse y correr hacia ella.

Matsuri trotaba lentamente, y de vez en cuando bebía un poco de su soda. El aire estaba muy fresco y le gustaba mucho salir a correr los sábados por la mañana, al igual que muchos otros que se tensaban demasiado con el trabajo.

-Ah, hoy si que será un buen día – Dijo mientras alzaba los brazos, muy animada.

-Claro que será un buen día – Al oír esa voz a su espalda la chica se volteó casi mecánicamente. Gaara estaba ahí, y se veía tan guapo con esos pantalones deportivos y esa remera negra sin mangas. Matsuri enseguida recordó lo sucedido la tarde anterior en el parque, y los nervios la invadieron por completo en poco tiempo.

-G-Gaara… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a trotar, supongo que tú hacías lo mismo ¿No es verdad?

-Si – Respondió Matsuri bajando la mirada un tanto sonrojada. Él se veía tan normal como siempre, como si nunca hubiesen unido sus labios, lo que en el fondo la molestó un poco – Bueno, yo seguiré corriendo – Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él, pero rápidamente Gaara la tomó de la muñeca.

-Espera, ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no corremos juntos? – Preguntó Gaara. Matsuri lo miró y se sonrojó otra vez. De pronto se enfadaba consigo misma por no poder evitar ponerse tan nerviosa al estar cerca de él, era algo que con ninguno de los hombres con los que había salido le pasaba. Con todos ellos hubo muy buena onda, le gustaban, pero ninguno la había llevado a sentir que el corazón le iba a estallar como lo hacía Gaara con el simple hecho de estar frente a ella.

-De acuerdo, vamos – Respondió sonriendo. Tenía que evitarlo, tenía que hacer todo lo posible para no enamorarse de él, no quería sufrir como con los otros. Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en lo diferentes que eran, llegaba a la conclusión que eso que sentía por él no era amor, sino, una simple atracción física, así que no había nada de malo en estar un rato junto a él – "_Porque yo no me voy a enamorar de ti_" – Pensó.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Shikamaru se encontraba en plena reunión con un cliente muy importante. Él era el gerente de ventas de la más importante concesionaria de la ciudad, y últimamente había estado más ocupado debido a lo de su boda.

-Entonces en eso quedamos, muchas gracias señor, ha hecho usted un gran negocio – Dijo Shikamaru mientras se daban la mano y se ponían de pie.

El cliente salió de la oficina y una inesperada persona lo esperaba afuera. Shikamaru sonrió forzadamente al ver a uno de sus "queridos" cuñados, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-Hola Kankuro ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Preguntó mientras una gotita aparecía en su frente.

-¿Qué crees? Vengo a renovar mi auto, cuñadito.

-Ah, claro, pero para eso están los ejecutivos…

-Si, pero quiero hablar contigo. Y tranquilo, que no vengo con intenciones de cometer un homicidio – Dijo Kankuro con cierto tono macabro en su voz.

-De acuerdo – Respondió Shikamaru dando un suspiro – "Q_ue problemático_"

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Temari se encontraba recostada en una camilla de hospital, mientras la ginecóloga esparcía un gel transparente sobre su vientre.

-¿No ha podido venir el padre? – Preguntó la doctora, la cual le sonreía mientras acercaba su máquina al vientre de la rubia. Se echó un mechón de su cabello negro azulado hacia atrás, y dirigió sus ojos aperlados a la pantalla donde se podía ver el desarrollo el bebé.

-No, ya sabes que es un hombre muy ocupado, aunque parezca un vago en realidad no lo es – Sonrió Temari mientras observaba la pantalla también.

-Si, Shikamaru-san es un gran hombre, será un buen esposo Temari.

-¿Y que tal Naruto? ¿Cómo se ha portado? – Preguntó Temari a su doctora. Ella le sonrió.

-Él es el mejor marido del mundo, y no sabes, está loco por Hana-chan, desde que la tuvimos no hace más que consentirla.

-Que bien por ti Hinata, seguro pronto estaré igual – Temari no podía esperar hasta dentro de tres semanas cuando sería su boda con Shikamaru, seguro sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Amaba a ese hombre, aunque fuese un problemático.

-¿Y que tal ha estado Matsuri-chan? ¿Ya ha encontrado un novio? – Preguntó Hinata, algo preocupada por la chica, ya que desde hace tiempo no sabía de ella, y en la escuela habían sido muy amigas.

-Olvídalo, ella sigue igual que siempre, sin novio ni nada, la pobre ha estado muy triste.

-Que pena…

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri y Gaara estaban corriendo mientras hablabas de algunas cosas. Ella hacía todo lo posible por olvidar el tema del beso, pero él no planeaba olvidarlo, simplemente quería hacer las cosas más interesantes.

-Ya veo que eres muy deportista, llevamos un buen rato corriendo y no te cansas – Dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.

-Vengo todos los sábados al parque, me gusta mucho hacer ejercicios, ya que en el lugar donde trabajo siempre estoy tras un escritorio – Dijo la castaña deteniéndose junto a un árbol.

Apoyó una pierna contra el tronco y comenzó a hacer flexiones con su cuerpo para estirarlas, ya que llevaba bastante tiempo trotando. Gaara no pudo evitar mirar su bien torneado trasero mientras ella hacía este ejercicio, esbozando una leve sonrisa, sin embargo ella no se dio cuenta.

-"_Vaya, parece que al fin y al cabo si soy un pervertido_" – Pensó el pelirrojo un tanto divertido.

La chica comenzó a estirar también sus brazos, mientras Gaara miraba de reojo la línea que se formaba entre sus senos y que se veía perfectamente debido a ese provocador escote. Pero como la otra vez, Matsuri no se dio cuenta de nada.

-¿Y que harás ahora? – Preguntó Gaara desviando la mirada, levemente sonrojado.

-¿Uh? Pues me iré a casa – Respondió Matsuri – Ya no tengo nada que hacer durante el resto del día.

-¿Por qué no sales conmigo?

-¿Eh? – Matsuri lo observó, él la veía con su perfecta sonrisa, esa que la hacía temblar. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios también - ¿A dónde me llevarás esta vez?

-Eso sólo te lo diré si aceptas – Respondió el pelirrojo, queriendo sonar misterioso.

-De acuerdo, acepto, pero más te vale que me divierta – La castaña comenzó a correr - ¡Nos vemos aquí en una hora!

-¡No llegues tarde! ¡Y ponte pantalones! – Gritó Gaara.

-¿Eh? – Se preguntó Matsuri extrañada por esa petición mientras corría - ¿Para que querrá que use pantalones?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri llegó al lugar acordado una hora después. Se había puesto unos jeans desgastados de color celeste, que se amoldaban perfecto a su cuerpo, y una blusa de tirantes de color lila claro.

-Gaara no ha llegado… - Dijo con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, alguien le tocó el hombro por detrás, haciendo que diera un salto.

-Vaya, que bien te ves – Sonrió Gaara. Traía puesta una camisa negra de tela, junto a unos jeans azules, y al verlo Matsuri se sonrojó. Algo parecido le pasó a él al verla tan hermosa, se estaba dando cuenta de que esa chica le gustaba cada vez más.

-Tú no te ves mal – Confesó la chica avergonzada. Gaara volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, vamos a subir a mi moto ¿Te parece?

-Ajá – Matsuri asintió y ambos subieron a la motocicleta, yéndose del parque.

Se detuvieron en nada más y nada menos que el club hípico, y la chica se maravilló mientras se quitaba el casco después de que se estacionaran en un lugar apto para ello.

-Ya veo, con que era esto – Dijo sonriendo.

-Así es, y veo que te gusta que te haya traído aquí – Dijo Gaara mientras la tomaba de la mano y ella se sonrojaba disimuladamente, pero no hacía nada por evitar aquel contacto.

-Bueno, siempre me han gustado los caballos – Decía Matsuri mientras comenzaba a caminar – Pero nunca aprendí a montar.

-¿A si? ¿Y por que te gustan tanto si nunca has montado? – Preguntó el pelirrojo curioso.

-Cuando mi padre estaba vivo… - Respondió la castaña bajando la mirada – Él era un grandioso jinete.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía, sino no te habría traído aquí – Se disculpó Gaara, sintiéndose algo culpable, y a la vez identificado, ya que sus padres también habían fallecido, aunque no al mismo tiempo.

-No te disculpes, tranquilo – Matsuri lo miró con una hermosa sonrisa, una que lo hizo sentir de una forma muy extraña. Era la primera vez que la sonrisa de una chica le causaba un cosquilleo bastante molesto en el estómago.

Ambos entraron al lugar. Matsuri veía emocionada a los hermosos caballos del establo, su pelo suave, sus colores, eran todos tan lindos.

-¿Y cual quieres? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Eh? Pero si te dije que no sé montar – Respondió Matsuri algo desconcertada, pero Gaara le sonrió, volviendo a tomar su mano.

-No te preocupes, irás conmigo.

-P-pero Gaara… - Pero él la interrumpió.

-Tranquila, a mi lado estarás segura – Dijo Gaara. Su voz sonaba tan segura que convenció a Matsuri, la cual asintió con la cabeza – Entonces… ¿Cuál quieres montar?

-Pues… - La castaña comenzó a mirar a todos los caballos y se detuvo en uno de pelaje blanco, realmente hermoso. Gaara notó como Matsuri miraba a aquel animal, y se dio cuenta de que lo había escogido.

-De acuerdo, será Ventisca.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? – Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Porque cuando vivía aquí en Suna, ella era mi favorita – Respondió el pelirrojo abriendo el establo y acariciando a Ventisca - ¿Verdad amiga?

El animal respondía a sus caricias rechinando y moviendo la cabeza. Matsuri sonrió.

-"_Vaya, no sabía que él y yo teníamos gustos tan parecidos_" – Pensó algo sorprendida por este hecho, ya que siempre pensó que eran totalmente opuestos.

Después de eso Gaara sacó a Ventisca afuera y mandó a que la ensillaran. Después de que el caballo estuvo listo, el pelirrojo se acercó a él.

-Bien Matsuri, sube – Dijo Gaara mientras tomaba las riendas.

-No, yo no sé subir, me voy a caer – Respondió la castaña. Gaara tomó su mano y se acercó a ella lentamente. Aunque lo disimulara muy bien, aún tenía presente en su mente aquel beso que no logró concluir. Deseaba terminarlo, quería volver a sentir sobre sus labios, los labios de ella.

-Yo te voy a ayudar – Habló el pelirrojo, casi susurrándole, justo frente a sus labios. Matsuri sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, él estaba a punto de besarla, y sabía que si eso sucedía ya no podría sacarlo de su mente. Si se enamoraba de él, sufriría más que con ningún otro, porque Gaara no era alguien serio, seguro sólo se burlaría de ella en el momento en que le permitiera que algo pasara entre ambos. Por esa razón desvió su mirada.

-De acuerdo – Dijo Matsuri – Ayúdame a subir – El pelirrojo asintió decepcionado de que ella no le permitiera besarla, de verdad quería hacerlo.

Gaara la ayudó a montar a Ventisca y luego subió él, quedando detrás de ella. Tomó las riendas, poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Matsuri y comenzaron a cabalgar.

-Wow, está muy alto – Decía Matsuri un poco asustada.

-No te preocupes, yo te sostendré ¿De acuerdo?

-Si – Respondió Matsuri mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Gaara estaba hablándole al oído, y eso la inquietaba bastante.

El caballo comenzó a correr, junto a varios más y a las personas que montaban. Matsuri sentía el viento mecer sus cabellos y golpear su rostro debido a la velocidad que habían tomado. Al principio la chica tenía miedo, pero poco a poco éste fue desapareciendo.

Se adentraron por una especie de bosque y llegaron hasta un lago, (el lugar era una reserva natural, por lo que era enorme) en donde decidieron parar. Gaara fue el primero en bajar, y ayudó a bajar a Matsuri. En ese momento sus labios volvieron a quedar muy cerca.

-"_No sé si quiera evitar esto_" – Pensó Matsuri.

_En ese momento, cuando estábamos ahí, realmente no sabía si alejarme o dejarme llevar. Sólo sabía que el deseo de besarlo me estaba matando. La necesidad de sus labios sobre los míos. Pero algo en mi me gritaba que no lo hiciera, y decidí como siempre, hacer caso a mi parte racional, y no a la emocional._

Una vez más, Matsuri evitó que Gaara la besara, y además se liberó de sus brazos. El pelirrojo volvió a frustrarse ¿Por qué Matsuri lo rechazaba? Ninguna mujer antes había sido tan difícil. Todas, apenas el les mostraba un signo de que le gustaban, se lanzaban a sus brazos sin dudarlo un segundo. Pero Matsuri era tan diferente, tanto que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-"_No voy a rendirme, no hasta que seas mía Matsuri_" – Pensó Gaara frunciendo el ceño.

-"_No puedo, no puedo enamorarme de ti_" – Pensó Matsuri.

La chica se acercó al lago, viéndolo con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, no sabía que había un lago aquí.

-¿A no? Pues eso es porque no habías venido – Dijo el pelirrojo, aún algo desconcertado por el rechazo de la chica.

-Es hermoso…

Matsuri se acercó a la orilla y se agachó para tocar el agua con la punta de sus dedos. Después de estar un rato ahí, se puso de pie, pero se sorprendió al sentir como Gaara la abrazaba por la espalda.

-¿Q-que haces Gaara? – Preguntó nerviosa, sorprendida y sonrojada. Gaara tenía las manos alrededor de su cintura, y ella podía sentir el aliento del pelirrojo en su oído otra vez.

-Matsuri, no soporto más esto – Susurró él – No me hagas esto.

-¿Hacer que? – Preguntó la castaña confundida.

Gaara la volteó, haciendo que de nuevo quedaran frente a frente, y viéndose a los ojos.

-No vuelvas a rechazarme – Respondió Gaara susurrándole en la comisura de los labios, haciéndola sentir que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Definitivamente debía ser un maestro de la seducción, porque Matsuri ya no pudo rechazarlo.

Gaara rozó sus labios lentamente, y la aferró más a su cuerpo mientras la besaba con suavidad. Matsuri sentía los labios tibios de Gaara sobre los suyos, al mismo tiempo que su pecho y todo su cuerpo temblaban, y ya nada más le importó, y menos cuando aquel beso tomó más intensidad. Sintió la lengua de Gaara entrar en su boca y se dejó llevar completamente, hasta quedar sin aliento.

Cuando se separaron siguieron viéndose a los ojos, pero enseguida volvieron a besarse, sintiendo como si sus labios hubiesen sido fabricados para este momento. Y mientras Gaara la besaba, sintió algo que jamás sintió con nadie, sintió a su corazón acelerar el ritmo desmesuradamente, sintió que podría enamorarse de ella, como de ninguna otra. Sin embargo, Matsuri volvió a la realidad, no podía ser, no podía enamorarse de Gaara.

-G-Gaara – Dijo separándose de él.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó él tratando de volver a besarla, pero ella lo rechazó volteando el rostro.

-Quiero irme – Respondió cortante. Gaara la miró extrañado.

-¿Hice algo malo? Pareces molesta.

-Sólo… - Matsuri se soltó de su abrazo y lo miró a los ojos, mostrando seriedad en sus ojos – Jamás vuelvas a besarme.

Gaara simplemente la miró, sin entender nada, ni siquiera por que esas palabras causaban un cierto dolor en su pecho.

-"_¿Por qué Matsuri?_"

Continuara…

Avance:

_-¿Qué te pasa Matsuri? ¿No estás contenta por la navidad?_

_-N-no es eso, es que yo… usualmente no celebro estas fechas.  
_

…_.._

_-Al fin te encuentro Matsuri._

_-G-Gaara…  
_

…_..  
_

_-Yo jamás te haría eso ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Me gustas._

_…..  
_

_-Matsuri…_

_-¿Si?_

_-Feliz navidad._

Próximo capítulo: Feliz navidad

.…

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. No me maten por como lo dejé, ya que el próximo capítulo si que será emocionante, ya verán, y más el que viene después de ese jejeje.**

**Bueno, yo me despido, gracias por leer. **

**Bye ^^ **


	6. Feliz navidad

**Hola!**

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo seis de este fic, espero que les guste ^^ este es uno de mis favoritos, pero mi favorito es el que viene xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews**

…

**Capitulo 6: Feliz navidad**

Ya había pasado una semana desde ese beso entre Gaara y Matsuri, y desde ese día la chica no le había vuelto a responder las llamadas. Sentía miedo de enamorarse de él y volver a salir herida. Y a pesar de eso, no había dejado de pensar en el momento en que él la besó, en la sensación que le produjeron esos labios sobre los suyos.

-Demonios – Masculló la castaña al darse cuenta de que otra vez estaba pensando en él. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, organizando un montón de papeles pendientes y se encontraba un poco cansada.

Se levantó y tomó todos los papeles metiéndolos dentro de una carpeta.

-Bien, le llevaré esto a Kankuro – Dijo con una sonrisa – "_Y dejaré de pensar en Gaara_"

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara estaba recostado en su cama boca abajo. El celular estaba sobre el velador, y el pelirrojo lo observaba atentamente sin hacer nada.

-¿Por qué? – Se preguntó fastidiado - ¿Por qué no has querido contestarme Matsuri?

Se encontraba realmente frustrado, pero más que nada; triste. No podía creerlo, realmente le gustaba esa chica, y se sentía mal al no haberla visto en una semana. Necesitaba verla, oír su voz y volver a sentir sus labios, porque nunca había sentido unos labios tan suaves y que deseara tanto.

No había ido a buscar a Matsuri a su departamento, porque con lo poco que la conocía, sabía que si no quería responderle las llamadas, menos iba a recibirlo en su casa.

Se levantó y miró el calendario que estaba sobre la pared, el cual marcaba el día 23 de diciembre.

-Vaya, se acerca la navidad – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

-Permiso Kankuro – Dijo Matsuri mientras abría la puerta de la oficina – Te traje los contratos que debes firmar.

-Claro, gracias – Dijo el castaño sonriendo. Miró a Matsuri y notó que se veía muy desanimada, a pesar de la vibra alegre que adornaba los rostros de casi todas las personas - ¿Qué te pasa Matsuri? ¿No estás contenta por la navidad?

-N-no es eso, es que yo… usualmente no celebro estas fechas – Respondió la chica cabizbaja.

-Pues este año será diferente – Aseguró Kankuro con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

-Mañana habrá una celebración con todos los empleados, es noche buena, y quisiera que tú vinieras, no puedes negarte.

-P-pero yo…

-Matsuri, esta es una orden de tu jefe, mañana vendrás y celebraremos juntos – Dijo Kankuro mientras fruncía el entrecejo.

-¿Juntos? – Repitió Matsuri un poco sonrojada. Kankuro notó lo que había dicho y también se sonrojó.

-Me refiero a todos los de la agencia por supuesto.

-Ah, claro…

-¿Entonces vendrás?

-No puedo ignorar una orden de mi jefe – Respondió la castaña con una tierna sonrisa. Al verla, Kankuro no pudo evitar sonreír también, Matsuri era tan hermosa que lo tenía hipnotizado, y su única intención era hacerla feliz.

-Que bien que hayas aceptado "_Mañana sabrás lo que siento por ti Matsuri, te lo diré_" – Pensó decidido.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Después del trabajo, a las seis, Matsuri y Temari salieron hacia el centro. La rubia le había pedido ayuda para comprar los regalos de navidad.

Ambas iban por el barrio comercial de Suna, en donde había una gran cantidad de tiendas de todo tipo.

-Achú – Estornudó Matsuri – Hace muchísimo frío – Se quejó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Pues claro, estamos en invierno, es natural – Dijo Temari, la cual estaba usando abrigadora ropa de invierno, por lo que Matsuri la miró con algo de envidia, ya que ella traía ropa normal, y por eso estaba muerta de frío – Deberías haberte puesto un abrigo.

-Lo sé, soy una tonta – Dijo la deprimida castaña.

-No te pongas así – Decía Temari sonriendo, con una gotita en su frente. En eso, Matsuri se fijó en una tienda para bebés, donde había unas cosas muy hermosas.

-¡Mira eso Temari! – Gritó emocionada mientras jalaba a su amiga hacia la vitrina - ¿No son hermosas? Mira que ternura – Decía señalando un pequeño mameluco celeste.

-Si, están preciosos – Respondió Temari sonriendo, luego comenzó a acariciar su vientre – Pero aún no puedo comprar nada hasta no saber el sexo del bebé.

-Es una pena – Dijo Matsuri decepcionada – Cuando lo sepamos podremos venir.

-Seguro que si – Dijo la rubia – Y cuando tú tengas a tu propio bebé también.

-No Temari, tú sabes que eso no sucederá, yo jamás podré tener un hijo – Matsuri bajó su mirada, otra vez se sentía triste. Temari quería animarla, pero sabía que era muy difícil cuando ella se ponía así de triste.

-Matsuri no digas eso, tú si tendrás un hijo, es más, muchísimos, sólo necesitas encontrar al hombre de tu vida – Al oír estas palabras, Matsuri se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Por qué mejor no cambiamos de tema? – Preguntó Matsuri volviendo a mirar a la vitrina. En ese momento, alguien se les acercó.

-¿Matsuri-chan, Temari-chan? – Habló una voz a sus espaldas. Las dos nombradas se voltearon, encontrándose a una de sus mejores amigas, junto a su pequeña hija.

-Hinata-chan, Hana-chan – Dijo Matsuri muy contenta, mirando a su amiga, y luego a la pequeña niña que Hinata traía de la mano, que era como una copia en miniatura de la ojiperla, pero con los ojos azules de su padre - ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien – Respondió la joven madre, mientras su pequeña hija sonreía.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara iba por las calles de la ciudad, específicamente por la zona comercial. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y usaba un gorro de invierno y un abrigo largo. Cada vez que respiraba se podía ver su aliento blanco, y es que estaba helando mucho. De hecho, ya pronto comenzaría a nevar.

-Si no estoy equivocado, las chicas siempre vienen a por los regalos de navidad un día antes y justo aquí – Dijo sonriendo – Espero poder verla, tengo que hablar con ella.

Comenzó a caminar entre las tiendas, observando que tal estaban las cosas. Después de todo ya que estaba ahí, aprovecharía de comprar algunos regalos.

En eso sonó su celular, así que lo contestó.

-¿Qué sucede Kankuro? – Preguntó.

-_¿Esa es forma de saludar a tu hermano? _– Habló Kankuro desde el otro lado.

-Hola Kankuro – Dijo Gaara con fastidio - ¿Qué se te ofrece hermano?

-_Así está mejor, pero bueno ¿Dónde estás ahora?_

-Estoy en el barrio comercial, comprando obsequios de navidad – Respondió Gaara mientras observaba una vitrina.

-_¿Estás libre en la noche?_

-Si, eso creo ¿Quieres que nos veamos?

-_Ajá, tengo algo que discutir contigo_ – Dijo Kankuro con una voz seria – _Es sobre la agencia._

-Que fastidio – Dijo el pelirrojo poniendo una expresión de enfado – Pero de acuerdo, a las nueve en el restaurante Suna view.

-_Nos vemos hermano._

Después de hablar con Kankuro, Gaara dio unos cuantos pasos, hasta detenerse justo frente a la vitrina de una tienda. Vio cierto artefacto que le llamó la atención, y no pudo sino pensar en ella, dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eso es perfecto para Matsuri – Susurró.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

-Vaya, no pensé encontrarlas aquí – Dijo Hinata sonriendo. Fijó su vista en la vitrina - ¿Comprando ropa para el bebé?

-No, sólo estábamos mirando – Respondió Temari - ¿Haces las compras navideñas?

-Así es, estamos buscando el regalo de Naruto – Contestó la sonriente Hinata - ¿Verdad Hana-chan?

-Si, mami y yo buscamos un regalo para papi – Dijo la niña con una sonrisa – Papi se pondrá muy contento cuando lo vea.

-¿Ustedes también hacen las compras navideñas? – Les preguntó Hinata – Si quieren podemos ir juntas.

-Si, eso sería genial – Dijo Matsuri – Entonces sigamos mirando.

Las cuatro comenzaron a caminar observando las tiendas. Matsuri se paró en una observando algunas cosas, y las demás siguieron caminando. La castaña simplemente las observó.

-"_Ellas realmente son muy felices. Hinata-chan está casada con un hombre maravilloso y tienen una hermosa hija. Temari va a casarse y espera a su primer hijo… en cambio yo… no tengo a nadie_" – Pensó entristecida – "_Jamás podré usar un vestido de novia, ni tener un bebé, ni mucho menos encontrar al hombre de mi vida_".

Temari se volteó y vio a Matsuri ahí parada, pensando en algo.

-¡Hey Matsuri, date prisa! – Gritó la rubia. Matsuri entonces la miró, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si, lo siento! – Respondió la castaña corriendo hacia ellas.

Siguieron caminando más, observando las vitrinas de las tiendas con atención. Estaban dentro de una cuando notaron que había comenzado a nevar.

La pequeña Hana se pegó al vidrio de la vitrina, observando con sus ojitos grandes y brillosos los hermosos copos de nieve. Al saber que Temari y Hinata se conocían, había sido una gran sorpresa la primera vez para Matsuri, ya que ella y Hinata fueron compañeras en la escuela, y con Temari se conocieron en la universidad. Matsuri supo después que ellas dos se conocían ya que Hinata, fue novia de uno de los hermanos de Temari, y por lo que sabía, no era Kankuro.

Mientras tanto, Hinata y Temari estaban escogiendo los regalos para sus príncipes. Matsuri se acercó a Hana, para ver la nieve junto a ella.

-¿Te gusta la nieve Hana-chan? – Le preguntó Matsuri mientras se agachaba para quedar a su altura. Hana la miró y asintió sonriendo.

-Hai, cuando cumpla cinco mami , papi y yo iremos de vacaciones a la montaña – Dijo la niña con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, mientras se podía ver su aliento blanco, el cual empañó la vitrina cuando ella volvió a mirar la nieve.

-¡Hana-chan ven a ver esto! – Llamó Hinata. Hana corrió hacia su madre tan pronto como oyó su voz, mientras Matsuri seguía viendo la nieve. De pronto miró hacia la tienda de enfrente, y vio algo que le llamó la atención. Volteó a ver a sus amigas, pero ellas estaban demasiado ocupadas.

-Sólo echaré un vistazo – Dijo mientras salía de la tienda para ir a la de enfrente.

Se acercó a la vitrina y observó las cosas que ahí vendían. Estaba concentrada en eso cuando de pronto sintió un suave aliento en su oído, que la hizo sorprenderse.

-Al fin te encuentro Matsuri – Le susurró Gaara con su suave pero masculina voz. Matsuri sintió como mariposas en el estómago, y se volteó lentamente, muy sorprendida.

-G-Gaara… - Musitó la castaña.

Gaara la miraba a los ojos, esbozando su media sonrisa. Se sintió tan feliz de verla, jamás había estado tan feliz de ver a una chica, y es que Matsuri lo había vuelto loco. Necesitaba sentir otra vez sus labios, y ya no podía resistirse.

Matsuri sintió que Gaara la tomaba por la cintura y comenzaba a acercarse a ella, y los alientos de ambos se mezclaban. Ella estaba cerrando sus ojos, abandonándose a ese cálido momento, pero de pronto reaccionó y despertó de ese sueño de golpe.

-¡No Gaara! – Gritó empujándolo y luego salió corriendo.

-Otra vez no – Dijo Gaara, y salió corriendo tras Matsuri. La castaña corrió hasta el parque, el cual ya estaba completamente blanco por la nieve que había caído. Se apoyó de espaldas contra un poste de luz, y sintió algunas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

-Soy una estúpida… - Se regañó – Se supone que no debía sentir esto, se supone que no debía enamorarme de él… ¿Entonces por que?

-¿Por qué no debías hacerlo?

Matsuri levantó su vista, para encontrarse con Gaara otra vez frente a ella. No sabía ni que decir, ni como actuar, pero ya estaba cansada de huir.

-Respóndeme Matsuri ¿Qué tiene de malo enamorarse de mi? – Volvió a preguntar Gaara, mientras apoyaba ambas manos en los hombros de Matsuri, la cual no paraba de soltar lágrimas, que lo hacían sentir muy triste y confundido.

-No es por ti, es por mí – Respondió ella al fin - ¿Acaso tiene algún sentido amar a alguien que tarde o temprano te dejará? Si lo hago simplemente saldré herida, y no quiero volver a sufrir, hasta que no encuentre a la persona indicada no quiero volver a enamorarme.

-¿Y quien dice que no soy el indicado? – Preguntó Gaara justo antes de rozar suavemente los labios de Matsuri. Ella quedó muy sorprendida por esas palabras, entonces lentamente cerró sus ojos cuando sintió que ese tibio contacto se convertía en un apasionado beso. Gaara la rodeó por la cintura, y ella a él por el cuello, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban en una frenética y apasionada danza, que los dejó sin respiración, y por más que querían no hacerlo, tuvieron que separarse, pero siguieron viéndose a los ojos.

-¿Cómo podrías ser tú? – Preguntó la chica contra sus labios – Desde el día en que nos conocimos me has hecho este tipo de bromas, no quiero creer en tus mentiras.

-Aquí la única mentira es que tú finjas no sentir nada, cuando sabes perfecto que te mueres por mí, que los dos nos gustamos desde el primer día, que no puedes negar lo que siente tu corazón al verme.

-Eres un arrogante – Le dijo la castaña molesta.

-Tal vez, pero no te he oído negar mis palabras – Luego de decir esto Gaara la volvió a besar, llevando su mano izquierda hasta el rostro de Matsuri, para acariciarla suavemente.

Gaara tenía razón y Matsuri lo sabía, sabía que se estaba enamorando de él aunque había intentado no hacerlo, sin embargo el corazón de una mujer es muy terco, y jamás escucha de razón alguna. Ella no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera corresponder los deliciosos besos de Gaara que a cada momento la arrastraban más y más a un sentimiento inevitable.

Y aún así no se podía quitar el miedo de la tercera cita.

Sabía que la tercera en que ellos dos salieran, todo se acabaría, y tal vez era mejor así. Pero Matsuri no quería, no deseaba que todo acabara en una cita desastrosa. Ahora más que nunca estaba deseando detener el tiempo, y que el reloj ya no avanzara nunca más. Quería estar así para siempre.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Temari y Hinata estaban pagando en la caja, cuando de pronto la rubia notó la ausencia de Matsuri. Miró para todos lados, pero no encontró a su amiga por ninguna parte, lo que la preocupó un poco.

-¿En donde está Matsuri? – Se preguntó.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué no estaba aquí con nosotras? – Preguntó Hinata confundida.

-Matsuri onee-san estaba viendo la nieve – Dijo Hana con una sonrisa. Las dos mayores miraron hacia afuera, pero no vieron más que nieve y gente desconocida, ni rastros de Matsuri.

-Que extraño… - Murmuró Temari.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Los labios de Matsuri y Gaara se separaron lentamente, mientras ambos seguían viéndose a los ojos. Gaara le sonrió con arrogancia.

-¿Lo ves? Yo tenía razón – Dijo el pelirrojo. Ella bajó la mirada, porque sentía que se perdía en los ojos de Gaara. Él la tomó del mentón, haciendo que volviera a mirarlo - ¿Qué pasa? Pareces asustada.

-Lo estoy ¿No lo entiendes? – La castaña lo alejó de ella y dio unos pasos adelante, dándole la espalda a un confundido Gaara.

-No, no lo entiendo – Gaara frunció levemente el ceño - ¿A que le tienes miedo?

-Hace seis años… le rompí un espejo en la cabeza a mi novio.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Al principio pensé que todo era casualidad – Prosiguió Matsuri, sin responder a la pregunta del pelirrojo – Salía con algún chico y cuando teníamos nuestra tercera cita, repentinamente se disculpaba conmigo y se alejaba. Después pensé que era producto de mi mala suerte, o una broma del destino, la verdad no lo sé. Lo que si sé es que todo comenzó ese día… - La chica se detuvo y miró al suelo.

-Matsuri… - Murmuró Gaara, que al fin comenzaba a entender por que ella se comportaba así con él, por que lo rechazaba, sólo tenía miedo de salir herida una vez más.

-Ningún hombre se enamorará de mí, jamás. Estoy segura de que contigo va a pasar lo mismo, si me enamoro de ti sólo voy a sufrir – Las lágrimas volvieron a amenazar con salir, pero Matsuri se sorprendió al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Gaara, abrazándola con ternura, respirando junto a su oído.

-No seas tonta, no me compares con esos idiotas – Le dijo Gaara con un tono de enfado en su voz – Yo jamás te haría eso ¿Qué no te das cuentes? Me gustas.

-G-Gaara… - Dijo Matsuri sorprendida, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Gaara la soltó e hizo que se volteara para quedar frente a él. Podía sentir ese molesto cosquilleo otra vez, y se dio cuenta de que Matsuri era la única mujer que lo había hecho sentir así, que lo volvía tan vulnerable como un bebé. El significado de la palabra "amor" al fin comenzaba a entenderlo.

-Matsuri – Dijo Gaara esbozando una leve sonrisa – Haz la prueba conmigo, tengamos la tercera cita mañana, y vas a ver que no te miento.

-P-pero yo…

-¿Acaso no quieres que termine?

-Si, si quiero, y de acuerdo, mañana Gaara, pero sólo puedo después de las diez – Respondió al fin la castaña, decidida a intentarlo.

-Perfecto, te voy a demostrar que eso que dices es una tontería – El pelirrojo se acercó a ella y le robó un apasionado beso, que por supuesto Matsuri correspondió – Mañana aquí a la diez y media, pasaremos juntos la navidad.

-S-si – Asintió ella con la cabeza, y con las mejillas sonrojadas, lo que para Gaara la hacía lucir realmente tierna y hermosa. Gaara la jaló hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola. Matsuri recargó su rostro en el pecho de Gaara –quien era mucho más alto que ella-, y se sentía en un verdadero sueño, como si ella fuera su novia. Sonrió ante este pensamiento; no podía creer que él de verdad le quisiera demostrar que seguiría a su lado aún después de la tercera cita.

De pronto, Matsuri recordó que había dejado a sus amigas en la tienda, por lo que se exaltó un poco.

-¡Ah! – Exclamó separándose de Gaara.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó él arqueando una ceja, un poco extrañado por el acto de Matsuri.

-¡Si, acabo de recordar que dejé a mis amigas en la zona comercial, debo regresar! – La castaña iba a salir corriendo, pero Gaara la agarró de la mano, jalándola hacia su cuerpo para besarla. Matsuri se quedó muy sorprendida al principio, ya que no se esperaba que él se quisiera despedir así, pero si que le gustó – Debo irme Gaara.

-Al menos déjame despedirme – Dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo – Y te podrás ir.

-Pero… - Matsuri no pudo seguir hablando, porque la despedida de Gaara aún no acababa, él quería seguir besándola, y no sabía por que.  
_  
Si lo que estaba viviendo realmente era un sueño, entonces no quería despertar jamás. Yo realmente temía que todo fuese a acabar en nuestra tercera cita, pero él me había asegurado que no sería así, y yo le creí, quise creer en él. En verdad no sabía hasta donde quería que esto llegara, pero al menos, por el momento, quería estar a su lado._

-¡Temari, Hinata-chan! – Las llamó Matsuri mientras corría hacia ellas. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y las chicas lo notaron al verla llegar.

-¿Dónde estabas Matsuri? – Le preguntó Temari con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Eh… sólo estaba mirando las otras tiendas, perdón por demorarme – Respondió Matsuri con una gotita en su frente y algo nerviosa.

-¿Te sucedió algo? – Preguntó esta vez Hinata - ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa? – En eso sintió las manitos de su hija jalar de su ropa, y la vio tallándose un ojo, muestra clara de que tenía sueño.

-Mami, quiero mi camita – Dijo Hana bostezando. Hinata sonrió y levantó a su pequeña entre sus brazos, llevándose las dos bolsas que traía hacia una sola mano.

-De acuerdo, nos vamos a casa Hana-chan – Dijo a su hija, luego miró a Matsuri y a Temari y entrecerró los ojos – Después me cuentan el chisme.

-N-no hay ningún chisme Hinata-chan – Dijo Matsuri nerviosa – "_No quiero hablar de esto, no quiero que todos me estén consolando si algo sale mal… no más_"

-Vete tranquila, yo le sacaré la verdad a Matsuri – Dijo Temari sonriendo.

-Que no hay nada que contar – Repitió la castaña entornando los ojos.

Después de eso, Hinata y Hana se despidieron.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara y su hermano estaban en el restaurante de Suna. Ya llevaban un rato hablando, y ambos se veían muy serios. De pronto Gaara se puso de pie, se veía verdaderamente molesto.

-¿Otra vez con eso? – Preguntó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño – Ya te he dicho que no pienso regresar a la empresa ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-¿Es que piensas hacer el vago toda la vida? Por favor Gaara, ya supéralo ¿De acuerdo? La muerte de mamá no fue… - Fue interrumpido.

-¡¿Acaso no puedes entender como me siento? – Gritó Gaara, sin importarle que estaban en un lugar público – Estar lejos de la familia es lo único que me ayuda a olvidar que por mi culpa, por lo que dije aquel día mamá… ella… - Apretando sus puños – Esa agencia fue tan importante para ella… trabajó tan duro en ella… que no puedo estar en ese lugar sin recordarla.

-Gaara… no puedes seguir toda la vida aferrado a la idea de que fue tu culpa, ella estaba enferma, tú no fuiste el culpable.

-Cállate – Le dijo el pelirrojo enfadado – Ya te he dado mi respuesta, así que me largo.

-Pero Gaara – Kankuro trató de detenerlo, pero su hermano se montó en su moto y se marchó, él sólo pudo suspirar – Mierda, pero que obstinado es…

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

-¡Feliz navidad! – Brindaron todos los de la agencia Sabaku No alzando sus copas. Más tarde estaban todos disfrutando de la celebración. La oficina estaba adornada con motivos navideños y había un hermoso árbol en medio, el cual tenía los regalos del famoso juego: el amigo secreto.

Matsuri miraba constantemente la hora en su celular, y aún faltaba una media hora para su encuentro con Gaara. En ese momento se le acercó Kankuro con una copa en la mano.

-¿No quieres Matsuri? – Le preguntó sonriente.

-No gracias, no me gusta beber – Respondió ella. En ese momento bajaron las luces y comenzó a sonar la música - ¿Música? – Se preguntó Matsuri.

-¿Quieres bailar? – Le preguntó Kankuro. Ella asintió y los dos se dirigieron a la especie de pista, en donde bailaban los demás también – Me alegra que vinieras, de verdad.

-Eh, gracias Kankuro – Le respondió Matsuri sonriendo. Estuvieron bailando unos minutos, cuando Matsuri notó la hora en el enorme reloj que colgaba de la pared del lugar, ya eran las diez y quince - ¡D-debo irme!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Le decía el castaño tratando de detenerla – Matsuri, yo quiero hablar contigo.

-Lo siento Kankuro, tendrá que ser en otro momento, estoy atrasada para mi cita – Dicho esto, la castaña salió corriendo a buscar su bolso y su abrigo, mientras Kankuro se quedaba ahí, paralizado.

-¿Cita? – Se preguntó él - ¿Tiene una cita con otro?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri buscó un taxi pero estaban todos llenos. Tardó más de diez minutos en encontrar uno, y unos quince en llegar al parque. Había comenzado a nevar otra vez, haciendo más dificultoso el viaje, y las luces de los focos lo iluminaban todo.

Cuando estuvo ahí, no vio a nadie. Sólo veía su aliento blanco por el frío, y cubrió su boca con la bufanda.

Había llegado tarde, Gaara ya no estaba. Tal como lo pensó, todo acabó en la tercera cita.

-Ya veo… así que este es el final… - Susurró derramando algunas lágrimas, pero sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda, fuerte pero a la vez dulcemente.

-Te tardaste, creí que no vendrías – Dijo Gaara, en tono de regaño, pero luego sonrió (aunque ella no podía verlo) – Me da gusto que estés aquí, no sé que hubiera pasado si no venías.

-Lo siento… - Se disculpó la castaña sin parar de derramar lágrimas – Me costó tomar un taxi… y la nieve hizo que me demorara.

A Gaara no le importaba que ella se hubiese demorado, la hubiera seguido esperando aún cuando se tardara más tiempo, porque quería estar con ella, y si era necesario hasta iría a buscarla al fin del mundo.

-Matsuri… - Susurró él.

-¿Si?

-Feliz navidad – Al decir esto, Gaara subió sus manos para rodearla por el cuello, y ella puso ambas manos sobre las de Gaara, y así se quedaron, abrazados, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos.

Continuara…

Avance:

_-Te llevaré a mi lugar favorito en toda la ciudad, ya verás que te va a gustar._

_-¿Dónde es eso?_

_-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos._

_…_

_-Matsuri se largó con otro, y ni siquiera me dejó decirle lo que siento por ella._

_-¿Qué se fue con otro?_

_…_

_-G-Gaara…_

_-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto verme? No deberías ponerte así después de haber pasado toda la noche conmigo._

_…_

_-¿Matsuri quieres ser mi novia?_

_-¿D-de verdad? ¿No estoy soñando?_

_-Claro que no, yo quiero estar contigo._

Próximo capítulo: Mi tercera cita.

.…

**Je, se ha acabado ¿Pero que creen que pase en el próximo? ¿Adivinan?**

**Bueno, yo no digo nada, sólo, muchas gracias a tods.**

**Bye ^^**


	7. Mi tercera cita

**¡Hola!**

**Buenas, perdón por la demora con este fic, pero he estado actualizando como loca jeje, lo bueno es que ya sólo quedan tres capítulos para terminar.**

**Mil gracias por sus lindos reviews ^^ me animan mucho a seguir.**

**Advertencia: Este episodio contiene lemon, lean bajo su propio riesgo (¿?)**

…

**Capítulo 7: Mi tercera cita**

-Feliz navidad – Le susurró Gaara al oído, mientras Matsuri esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

-Feliz navidad Gaara – Le respondió la castaña cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar el calor del cuerpo de Gaara, pero de pronto él se separó.

-Vamos – Fue todo lo que dijo él, mientras la jalaba de la mano.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Matsuri confundida, mientras se detenían frente a la moto del pelirrojo y él le entregaba el casco para que se lo pusiera.

-Te llevaré a mi lugar favorito en toda la ciudad, ya verás que te va a gustar – Dijo Gaara sonriendo. Matsuri también sonrió.

-¿Dónde es eso?

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos – Respondió el pelirrojo subiéndose a la moto y encendiendo el motor, luego le hizo un gesto a Matsuri para que subiera. Ella asintió y se subió, abrazándose a él para no caer (ya tenía el casco puesto). Gaara partió, levantando un poco de nueve del suelo, que seguía completamente blanco.

-¿No es peligroso andar en medio de la nieve? – Preguntó Matsuri un poco asustada, no vaya a ser que fuesen a tener un accidente.

-Tranquila Matsuri, si sabes conducir no sucede nada – Le respondió Gaara con seguridad.

Matsuri se fue abrazada a él todo el trayecto, con los ojos cerrados, ya que le importaba más sentir aquel calor que emanaba de su cuerpo que apreciar el paisaje. Estaba deseando que él volviera a besarla, realmente sus besos eran los mejores que había sentido en la vida y extrañaba el contacto de esos labios.

Finalmente se detuvieron y Matsuri abrió sus ojos. Era la colina de Suna, desde donde podía verse casi toda la ciudad. Ambos bajaron y se apoyaron contra el barandal, observando las luces y los techos blancos de las casas que estaban más cerca, y a lo lejos se apreciaban los enromes edificios.

-Aquí siempre vengo a observar la luna – Dijo Gaara de pronto – Aunque esta noche no la hay.

-Aún así es una vista hermosa – Matsuri le sonrió con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por el frío. La nieve comenzó a caer otra vez, resultando un bello espectáculo.

-Matsuri… - Habló Gaara, después de haber estado un rato en silencio. La miró a los ojos, con esa expresión serena en su rostro. Matsuri lo miró expectante, queriendo saber que le iba a decir – Yo… - Prosiguió – No soy de los hombres a los que les gusta comprometerse, de hecho sólo he tenido una novia en serio en mi vida, casi todas las mujeres con las que he salido no han significado gran cosa para mí – Matsuri bajó la mirada, había comenzado a pensar lo peor – Pero contigo quiero hacer las cosas bien – La chica lo miró sorprendida – Jamás había sentido lo que siento por ti, me gustas como nadie Matsuri… y quiero estar contigo – Gaara la abrazó y Matsuri aún seguía demasiado sorprendida, al punto de soltar algunas lágrimas.

Se sentía demasiado estúpida por llorar a cada rato, pero antes había sufrido mucho y nadie había sido tan lindo con ella, ningún otro hombre. Entonces finalmente se dio cuenta, él era el único, el único que no la había decepcionado, era el único que podía curar su dolor y deshacer su miedo al amor, porque él era el hombre que predijo la adivina, el amor de su vida, y no debía temer.

-¿Matsuri estás llorando? – Preguntó el pelirrojo preocupado. Ella se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo y le sonrió a Gaara con ternura.

-Tú también me gustas mucho además… todavía no te has ido.

-Tonta, te dije que no lo haría – Gaara posó ambas manos en el rostro de Matsuri, haciendo que ella lo mirase a los ojos – Las supersticiones son tonterías, yo sólo creo en lo que siento.

Después de aquellas palabras Gaara unió sus labios a los de Matsuri, besándola lenta y pausadamente, disfrutando lo que más podía de aquel dulce sabor. Besar a Matsuri le hacía sentir esas molestas mariposas en el estómago, que pensó que ya no volvería asentir desde la última novia que quiso de verdad. Estaba seguro de que si pasaba más tiempo junto a ella se enamoraría irremediablemente y sentía también aquel deseo de no perderla, no quería estar lejos de ella. Siguió besándola ahora con pasión, encontrando su lengua con la de ella, mientras pensaba que quería hacer durar aquel momento por siempre.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Kankuro estaba sentado junto a la mesa del ponche, bebiendo una y otra vez. Ya se veía algo mareado y Temari lo notó al acercarse a él.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Le preguntó la rubia quitándole el vaso de la mano - ¿Qué no sabes que este ponche tiene alcohol?

-Si lo sé, hip ¿Y eso que? Déjame en paz.

-¿Qué te pasa Kankuro? – Volvió a preguntar Temari, esta vez más preocupada.

-Matsuri se largó con otro, y ni siquiera me dejó decirle lo que siento por ella – Decía el deprimido castaño, mientras Temari se sorprendía.

-¿Qué se fue con otro?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri y Gaara entraron besándose al departamento de ella. Él cerró la puerta tras su espalda, mientras ella se guindaba de su cuello. Se separaron para poder tomar aliento y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-¿Tienes hambre? – Le preguntó la castaña mientras alzaba una mano para alcanzar el interruptor de la luz. Gaara la tomó por la cintura mientras la luz se encendía.

-Por ahora sólo quiero comerte a besos – Respondió antes de volver a besarla apasionadamente, pero Matsuri interrumpió el beso separándose de él.

-Estaba hablando en serio tonto – Lo regañó dándole un golpecito en el pecho. Gaara soltó una risita.

-Yo también – Dijo.

-Pues yo si tengo hambre – Dijo Matsuri separándose de él para dirigirse a la cocina. Mientras ella buscaba algo en el refrigerador, él comenzó a observar la decoración en el departamento de la chica, notó el árbol de navidad y las brillantes luces que se encendían y apagaban.

-Creí haberte oído decir que no te gustaba la navidad – Dijo Gaara algo extrañado. Lo había oído en una de sus tantas conversaciones. En ese momento Matsuri llegó con un apetitoso pastel entre sus manos, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la alacena a buscar platos y cubiertos.

-No es así – Dijo mientras buscaba los platos – Lo que sucede es que… antes siempre pasaba la navidad con mis padres – Comenzó a buscar los cubiertos en el cajón – Solíamos comer un pastel juntos, pero cuando murieron… muy cerca de esta fecha, me he quedado muy sola, y desde entones lo como en su memoria y aún sigo poniendo el árbol – Llegó junto a la mesa y le sonrió dulcemente a Gaara – Hoy es la primera vez desde hace cuatro años que voy a compartir el pastel con alguien.

-Ya veo… - Dijo Gaara, sorprendido por lo que acababa de relatarle Matsuri – "_A ella le sucedió algo muy parecido y aún así no huye como yo… que aún no puedo superar lo de mamá, y sigo escapando de mis responsabilidades en la agencia, pero… no sé si deba volver…_"

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada – Le respondió Gaara sonriendo levemente – Gracias por dejarme pasar esta noche tan importante a tu lado – Matsuri se sonrojó y bajó la mirada apenada.

-Eso es porque… tú eres una persona muy especial para mí…

-Tú también lo eres para mí – Le dijo Gaara tomando su mano con delicadeza. Después de eso ambos se sentaron a la mesa para disfrutar del pastel.

Después de acabar de comer el delicioso pastel -el cual no era muy grande- Matsuri se fijó en la hora.

-Vaya, ya son las doce – Dijo. Metió su mano al bolsillo de su abrigo y ahí dentro estaba el regalo que había comprado para Gaara. Se sonrojó un poco, pues sólo lo había comprado por un impulso y nunca tuvo la intención de dárselo, pero ahora que estaban ahí – Etto… G-Gaara…

-Matsuri, tengo un regalo para ti – Dijo el pelirrojo, interrumpiéndola.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó ella sorprendida. Así que al final ambos habían tenido la misma idea - ¿De verdad?

-Ajá – Gaara sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo, envuelto en papel de regalo con pequeños ositos de peluche dibujados en él. Se lo entregó a Matsuri y ella se sonrojó más.

-G-gracias Gaara – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa. Abrió su obsequio y dentro había una caja alargada de terciopelo. La abrió y había una hermosa cadena de oro de donde colgaba un pequeño corazón rojo, el cual parecía un rubí – Está hermoso Gaara, pero no puedo aceptar algo así, te debió costar mucho dinero.

-No Matsuri, debes aceptarlo, lo compré para ti – Gaara tomó aquel collar entre sus manos y poniéndose detrás de Matsuri lo colgó alrededor de su cuello, después de mover un poco su cabello hacia los lados – Se te ve muy bien – Le susurró al oído – Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias… - Susurró Matsuri mientras llevaba una mano a su cuello, tocando con sus dedos aquel corazón. Luego sonrió al mismo tiempo que Gaara la abrazaba por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Ella metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó el regalo de Gaara – Yo también tengo algo para ti.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras la soltaba y se ponía frente a ella para verla con una sonrisa. Con sólo verlo a los ojos Matsuri volvía a sonrojarse, realmente no podía evitarlo.

-Si, etto… - Le extendió su regalo – Feliz navidad – Dijo mientras sonreía. Gaara lo recibió, era algo pequeño envuelto en un papel de regalo, enseguida lo abrió y notó dentro un colgante con forma de cruz, pero con un estilo bastante gótico – No sé si te guste pero… creí que te quedaría bien.

-Wow, es justo como el que quería – Dijo el pelirrojo, mientras Matsuri lo veía sonrojada.

-¿De verdad?

-Si – Respondió mientras se ponía el regalo que le había dado Matsuri alrededor de su cuello – Me queda bien.

-Gracias por todo esto Gaara – Le dijo Matsuri abrazándolo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Gaara la tomó del mentón y la besó con pasión, dándose cuenta que sus labios aún estaban dulces debido al pastel que se habían comido. Al separarse de ella se relamió los labios.

-Mmmm, tus labios están dulces, creo que podría besarte toda la noche – Tomándola por la cintura.

-¿T-toda la noche? – Repitió Matsuri sorprendida y avergonzada.

-¿Sabías que… es muy placentero hacer el amor después de comer cosas dulces? – Le preguntó Gaara en la comisura de los labios, mientras Matsuri abría los ojos a más no poder ¿Acaso había oído bien y Gaara le había propuesto que ellos dos hicieran "eso"? ¿O tal vez estaba tan desesperada que ya comenzaba a oír cosas que no eran? Cualquiera que hubiese sido la respuesta, Matsuri no alcanzó a pensarla porque Gaara la había besado, y lo hacía tan endemoniadamente bien, que le nublaba por completo la razón.

Él desabotonó el abrigo de Matsuri., haciéndolo caer al piso. Luego comenzó a besar su cuello con delicadeza, teniendo reparo de no tocar el collar que él le había regalado. En verdad le deseaba y ya no podía esconderlo. Matsuri jamás había experimentado tales sensaciones antes, sentir que iba a desfallecer por el roce de esas manos en su espalda, acariciándola por debajo de la tela de su blusa. Gaara la levantó, haciendo que las piernas de Matsuri rodearan su cintura, para caminar llevándola hasta el cuarto. Al cruzar la puerta volvió a soltarla, besándola otra vez en los labios mientras ella desabotonaba su camisa.

La luz del cuarto seguía apagada y Matsuri trató de encenderla, pero Gaara apartó su mano del interruptor, además por la ventana entraban las luces de la ciudad.

-No me importa la luz, déjalo así – Le dijo antes de besarla y deslizar una de sus manos hasta el trasero de la chica. Se pudo dar cuenta de que era tal y como lo había imaginado, se notaba que Matsuri hacía ejercicio.

-"_¿En verdad vamos a hacerlo?_"- Pensaba Matsuri confundida mientras sentía como Gaara besaba su cuello – "_Yo nunca he estado así con un hombre, tal vez lo decepcione_"

-¿Qué te pasa Matsuri? – Preguntó Gaara deteniendo sus besos y caricias al notar que ella parecía estar en un trance. Matsuri lo observó, su camisa ya estaba completamente abierta, pero aún la traía puesta, sin embargo se notaba a la perfección su cuerpo bien trabajado, lo que ponía aún más nerviosa a la castaña.

-No me pasa nada, sólo estoy un poco nerviosa – Respondió ella bajando la mirada. Estaba demasiado asustada y no precisamente porque esta fuese su primera vez, pues ya era lo bastante grande como para no temer por esas cosas. Simplemente estaba asustada de no ser lo que Gaara esperaba, de decepcionarlo. Él había sido tan maravilloso con ella que lo menos que quería era ser un fiasco en la cama.

-¿Nerviosa por qué? – Cuestionó Gaara con una media sonrisa dándole un beso corto - ¿Acaso es por mí? – Él ni siquiera sospechaba que Matsuri era virgen, por eso le parecía un poco extraño que estuviera tan nerviosa, aunque tal vez sólo era que no confiaba en él del todo.

-No me hagas caso – Dijo ella mientras desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de su blusa, dejando ver su brasier y su abdomen ante la excitada mirada del pelirrojo. Matsuri se quitó su blusa por completo, dejándola cae al suelo y Gaara sonrió al verla así, parecía que por fin se había decidido. Matsuri también sonrió – Sigamos en lo que estábamos.

Gaara la tomó por la cintura besándola apasionadamente, empujándola hacia la cama. Ambos se dejaron caer sobre ésta sin separar sus labios. Gaara se levantó un poco para poder quitarse su camisa, dejando su perfecta anatomía al descubierto y después de ello se deshizo del sujetador de la castaña. Al verlo así, Matsuri no pudo resistir la tentación y de un pestañeo invirtió los papeles quedando ella encima de él, aunque se sentía avergonzada por ya no llevar nada arriba. Se acercó al oído del pelirrojo y comenzó a depositar besos cortos e intensos, bajando por su torso y su abdomen, cada vez más abajo. Gaara simplemente la observaba, en verdad le estaba gustando.

Los labios tibios de la castaña llegaron hasta el borde el pantalón y entonces bajó lentamente el cierre del mismo. Gaara le decía con la mirada que se apresurara, pero ella se estaba divirtiendo con hacerlo sufrir. Después de quitarle los pantalones comenzó a acariciar su miembro por encima de la ropa interior. Estaba nerviosa, temiendo no hacerlo bien, pero el rostro del pelirrojo le decía todo lo contrario. Gaara por su parte no quería perder más el tiempo, así que no dejó a Matsuri continuar, pues se levantó y la aprisionó con su cuerpo y contra la cama.

-G-Gaara… - Dijo Matsuri avergonzada, dándose cuenta de cómo él comenzaba a besar su cuello de nuevo, pasando delicadamente su lengua, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a sus pechos y la otra al cierre de su pantalón, pues había notado que ella aún traía puesta esa molesta ropa.

-Ya no vas a necesitar esto – Le susurró mientras se encargaba de quitarle aquel jeans color azul claro, dejándola casi desnuda, sólo para él.

Sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por la entrepierna de la castaña, pasándose por debajo de sus bragas para poder tocar su parte más íntima, mientras besaba y mordía sus senos. Matsuri tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar al momento de sentir como un dedo de Gaara se hundía en ella, haciendo que se sonrojara terriblemente.

Esa sensación era realmente indescriptible para ella, jamás había experimentado algo parecido. Por una parte se arrepentía de haberse negado tanto a hacerlo con su primer novio, pero por la otra se sentía feliz. Ya no le importaba que todos esos hombres le hubiesen rechazado antes, porque ahora él y nadie más que él sería el primero, el verdadero primer hombre en su vida, no como los otros, uno que de verdad deseaba sentir.

-Gaara… ahh – Gimió Matsuri al sentir que llegaba al clímax. Gaara retiró los dedos de su intimidad y los lamió con cierta lujuria, por lo que ella se sonrojó. Definitivamente era un pervertido, pero como le gustaba aquel pervertido.

-Matsuri, ya no puedo más – Le susurró cerca de los labios – Necesito sentirte, necesito estar dentro de ti…

Matsuri sintió como si su corazón se le fuese a salir por la boca, él se lo había dicho claramente, la necesitaba, pero ella aún no le había dicho lo más importante y, sentía que tampoco sería capaz de hacerlo. Simplemente asintió sonrojada y agitada como se encontraba después de todo eso.

El pelirrojo bajó las bragas de la chica y después se quitó sus bóxers. Era la primera vez que Matsuri veía uno de "esos" y de pronto el mismo miedo que sentía cuando era joven regreso e invadió su cuerpo. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque Gaara separó un poco sus piernas y la penetró sin previo aviso.

Ella soltó un agudo grito de dolor al sentir el miembro de Gaara adentrarse en su intimidad, al mismo tiempo que derramaba algunas lágrimas, pues había sentido como algo en su interior era desgarrado.

Por su parte, Gaara estaba sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos observando la expresión en el rostro de la chica. Jamás se esperó llevarse una sorpresa así, nunca pensó que Matsuri fuese virgen. Una extraña felicidad lo embargó y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Lo siento… - Se disculpó antes de besarla dulcemente. En verdad no había querido lastimarla, de haberlo sabido hubiese sido mucho más suave, pero ella no se lo había dicho y él no era un adivino – "_Aunque ahora entiendo por que estaba tan nerviosa_"

La castaña comenzó a mover ligeramente sus caderas, dándole a entender que continuara. Gaara volvió a arremeter con un poco más de fuerza pero tratando de no lastimarla de nuevo, sintiendo como ella le enterraba sus uñas en la espalda. Matsuri sentía un inmenso ardor por todo su cuerpo, pero cuando Gaara comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, poco a poco un intenso placer la fue invadiendo, haciendo que leves gemidos se escapasen de sus labios.

De verdad lo estaba disfrutando, aunque al principio le había dolido demasiado, en este momento no quería que él se detuviese, sólo quería sentirlo cada vez más.

-G-Gaara… más… - Pedía con la respiración entrecortada, pues no era capaz de respirar con normalidad – Más rápido, por favor…

Gaara obedeció sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo, aumentando más el ritmo de las envestidas. Matsuri ya no sentía dolor, sólo podía sentir aquel inmenso placer recorrer todo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica.

De pronto, la castaña volteó la situación, quedando encima de Gaara. Comenzó a moverse haciendo las penetraciones más profundas y placenteras. Gaara sentía que iba a desfallecer al tenerla así, le encantaba aquella vista tan excitante, le hacía querer mucho más. La atrajo hacia sus labios para volver a devorarlos y fue entonces cuando ambos sintieron que estaban llegando hasta el límite.

Matsuri arqueó su espalda al sentir que llegaba al clímax nuevamente, dejando escapar también un grito. Al mismo tiempo Gaara llegó al orgasmo, derramándose por completo en el interior de ella. En ese momento nada más les preocupaba.

-Gaara… y-yo… - Susurró la chica dejándose caer sobre el pecho del pelirrojo. Se sentía bien, pero al mismo tiempo estaba algo asustada ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

-No digas nada Matsuri – La interrumpió él, mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla – Fue maravilloso.

-¿No te decepcioné?

-Claro que no – Respondió con una sonrisa – Tú jamás podrías decepcionarme Matsuri, eso nunca – Después de sus palabras la besó tiernamente en los labios.

Ambos se acomodaron abrazados bajo las sábanas y lentamente fueron cerrando sus ojos.  
_  
Jamás pensé sentir algo como lo que ese día sentí. Finalmente me sentí como una mujer entre sus brazos, estuve con esa persona especial a la que siempre quise conocer. Y fue la noche más hermosa de mi vida, jamás la olvidaré._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La mañana llegó y los rayos del sol iluminaron el rostro de la castaña, quien dormía plácidamente entre las sábanas de su cama. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y al hacerlo le vinieron a la mente todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Realmente lo había hecho, había perdido su virginidad con Gaara y había sido lo mejor que le había pasado.

Se sentó sobre la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con las sábanas y miró para todos lados, dándose cuenta de que estaba sola. Gaara no se veía por ninguna parte y un angustiante nudo se formó en su garganta. Tenía miedo, sentía pavor de que él la hubiera abandonado después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos.

-Se ha ido… - Susurró Matsuri, mientras sentía algunas lágrimas brotar de sus ojos y su mano izquierda de aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas – Me duele tanto… creí que al fin todo había cambiado pero veo que no fue así.

De pronto, un extraño ruido desde afuera de su cuarto le llamó la atención haciendo que mirara hacia la puerta. Gaara entró al cuarto en ropa interior y con el cabello mojado y Matsuri, lo miró sorprendida y con la boca abierta.

-G-Gaara…

-Perdón, estaba usando tu ducha… - Dijo Gaara como si nada, pero se extrañó al ver la expresión desencajada de Matsuri - ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto verme? No deberías ponerte así después de haber pasado toda la noche conmigo.

-Es que yo… - Matsuri bajó su mirada y las lágrimas siguieron bajando por sus mejillas. Al ver esto Gaara se preocupó y se acercó a ella sentándose en la cama.

-¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Acaso te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche? – Preguntó acariciando la mejilla de la chica, humedecida por las lágrimas.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que… todavía no puedo creerlo – Soltó una leve risita – Tú aún sigues aquí, a mi lado. Cuando desperté y no te vi pensé que te habías ido, que no te había importado lo que pasó entre nosotros y que yo sólo era una más.

-¿Otra vez estás con eso? – Gaara frunció el ceño - ¿Qué no te dije que no te dejaría? Y mucho menos después de lo de anoche – La abrazó - ¿Sabes por que ninguna de tus relaciones anteriores funcionó?

-¿Por qué? – Le preguntó Matsuri con una sonrisa, contrastando con sus ojos llorosos.

-Porque ninguno de esos hombres era yo – Respondió antes de unir sus labios con los de ella.

-¿Sabes? Anoche fue mi primera vez – Le confesó sonrojada, luego de haber terminado el beso, pero Gaara la miró con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, por la cara de dolor que pusiste cuando yo te lo p… - Fue interrumpido por un golpe en su pecho, propinado por una muy avergonzada Matsuri.

-¡Gaara! – Gritó sonrojada – N-no lo digas de esa forma, me muero de la vergüenza.

-De acuerdo, perdóname la vida – Dijo Gaara, quien estaba divertido por la reacción que había tenido ella.

-Hmp – Exclamó la chica haciéndole un desprecio. El pelirrojo la tomó del mentón y la besó apasionadamente. Ahora ella era completamente suya y nadie jamás pondría sus manos sobre ella, Matsuri le pertenecía.

-Oye Matsuri, será mejor que nos levantemos y nos vistamos, está haciendo un poco de frío.

-Es verdad – Acotó Matsuri, no se había dado cuenta pero estaba temblando del frío.

Ambos se vistieron después de haberse duchado y se sentaron a la mesa para desayunar. Después de haber comido se sintieron mucho mejor.

-Que hambre tenía – Dijo Gaara. Matsuri lo miró con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo, se sentía como su esposa, se sentía feliz, tan feliz como nunca antes.

-¿Bueno y ahora qué? – Preguntó bajando la mirada. El pelirrojo la observó sin decir nada primero. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan bien junto a una chica, la primera vez que deseaba tanto a una mujer, que deseaba sus besos, sus caricias y su cuerpo. De sólo recordar lo vivido anoche volvía a anhelar hacerla suya una vez más, pero eso podía esperar.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta al parque?

-Si, me parece bien – Respondió Matsuri con una sonrisa.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ambos iban tomados de la mano caminando por las blancas calles de la ciudad de camino al parque, las cuales rebosaban de alegría y sonrisas en los rostros de las personas, ya que era 25 de diciembre; navidad.

-Todos se ven felices – Dijo la castaña. Gaara apretó más su mano.

-¿Y tú estás feliz?

-Si – Respondió Matsuri abrazándolo – Yo soy la persona más feliz del mundo, porque estoy a tu lado.

-¿Matsuri quieres ser mi novia? – Preguntó el pelirrojo de pronto, dejándola desconcertada. Ambos detuvieron sus pasos.

-¿D-de verdad? ¿No estoy soñando?

-Claro que no, yo quiero estar contigo Matsuri, de verdad quiero que seas mi novia – Dijo acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la castaña - ¿Aceptas?

-Si… claro que sí – Respondió Matsuri con una gran sonrisa. Gaara la tomó por la cintura y selló los labios de su ahora novia con un apasionado beso.

Al fin había decidido tomar las cosas en serio y empezaría por ella. Mientras Matsuri, sentía que por fin esa maldición se había roto y ahora podría estar por siempre junto a él, ahora no volvería a sufrir, no temería enamorarse, porque Gaara era el hombre de su vida.

Y siguió besándolo, mientras una idea pasaba por su cabeza.

-"_Nosotros no usamos protección anoche…_" – Pensó algo asustada por unos segundos, pero luego se relajó – "_No creo que pase nada_"

Continuara…

Avance:

_-Matsuri, dime la verdad ¿Qué te ha pasado últimamente?_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_….._

_-Hola ¿Cómo está mi futura esposa?_

_-¿Shikamaru?_

_….._

_-Y por cierto… ¿A dónde vas tú?_

_-A la boda de mi hermana._

_-¿Cómo se llama tu amiga? / ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana? – Se preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo – Temari – Respondieron los dos._

_….._

_-Gaara…_

_-¿Quién es ella mi amor? – Le preguntó Ino a Gaara._

_-¿Mi amor? ¿Ella te dice mi amor?_

_-Matsuri… Matsuri yo puedo explicarte todo…_

.…

**Bueno, parece que en el próximo capítulo no van a pasar cosas buenas jejeje.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este, nos estamos leyendo, gracias a todas.**

**PD: Ya tengo algunos capítulos del fic que va a reemplazar a este, espero que también lo lean, porque es mucho mejor que este, en serio ^^.**

**PD2: Pásense por mis otros fics de esa pareja xDD.**

**Bye ^^**


	8. Boda

**¡Hola!**

**Vengo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, ya sólo quedan dos más el epílogo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo.**

**Advertencia: Este episodio también contiene lemon, aunque menos intenso que el anterior ^^u**

…

**Capítulo 8: Boda**

Era día 13 de Enero, casi tres semanas después. Matsuri iba muy contenta por las oficinas de la agencia, cargando un par de carpetas en sus manos. No podía disimular su enorme sonrisa y todos estaban cuchicheando sobre lo feliz que se veía "La desafortunada Matsuri". Incluso Temari no podía aguantarse la curiosidad, pero Matsuri había estado muy callada.

Cuando la castaña estaba por entrar a la oficina de su jefe, su amiga la detuvo y la jaló del brazo hasta llevarla a su escritorio (el de Matsuri).

-¿Qué pasa Temari? – Preguntó desconcertada. La rubia la miró con expresión seria.

-Matsuri dime la verdad ¿Qué te ha pasado últimamente?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo Matsuri con una gotita en la frente, muy nerviosa.

-Porque esa sonrisa que traes me dice que hay algo que no me has contado – Dijo Temari con una sonrisa pícara – Vamos Matsuri, cuenta el chisme.

-De acuerdo – Suspiró la castaña – Lo que pasa es que… Temari yo… tengo novio.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué tienes novio Matsuri? – Gritó la rubia sorprendida. Al instante todos voltearon a ver a Matsuri igual de sorprendidos, y es que ella era casi una leyenda y que tuviera novio era realmente impresionante.

-¡Shhhh! No lo grites Temari – Dijo Matsuri haciendo un gesto de silencio con su dedo índice.

-Perdón, pero es que me he sorprendido – Sonriendo – No puedo creerlo, felicidades amiga.

-Gracias – Temari abrazó a su amiga, realmente se sentía muy feliz por ella, sobre todo porque Matsuri estaba radiante y alegre.

-¿Y quien es? ¿Cómo es? ¿Desde cuando están juntos? – Preguntaba desesperada la rubia.

-Cálmate Temari – Decía la alegre castaña – Te voy a responder, pero una cosa a la vez, por favor.

-Bueno, pues responde.

-Bien ¿Te acuerdas del chico ese, el que me llevó al hospital una vez que me desmayé en la calle?

-Ajá ¿No me digas que es él?

-Si, después de eso nos seguimos viendo, tuvimos algunas citas, y en la tercera…

-¿Qué pasó en la tercera? – Preguntó Temari con curiosidad al ver que Matsuri hizo una pausa dramática, que realmente la estaba desesperando.

-B-Bueno… - Matsuri bajó su mirada un tanto sonrojada – Pues pasó "eso".

-¿Eso? – Repitió Temari sin comprender. Volteó a ver a su amiga y al notar que estaba terriblemente avergonzada, al fin se dio cuenta. Se sorprendió mucho - ¿Matsuri tú y él…? ¿Entre ustedes ya pasó…?

-Fue parte de mi regalo de navidad – Dijo Matsuri con su sonrisa – Fue el mejor regalo de navidad que me han dado, no sabes que tierno fue.

-¿O sea que ya llevas como tres semanas con él y no me habías dicho nada? – Preguntó la rubia haciéndose la ofendida y cruzándose de brazos.

-Ay Temari, perdóname porfis, yo te iba a contar, pero… es que esto es demasiado para mí, entiéndeme. Jamás pensé que iba a encontrar a alguien que me quisiera – Bajando la mirada – Ni yo misma puedo creer aún que tenga novio.

-Si te entiendo – Temari volvió a abrazarla – Estoy tan feliz por ti, aunque me decepciona que al final no vayamos a ser cuñadas.

-Ah, cierto – A la castaña le apareció una gotita en la frente.

-Pero bueno, yo quiero conocerlo ¿Lo vas a llevar mañana a mi boda cierto?

-Bueno, voy a preguntarle – Respondió Matsuri sonriendo - ¡Ah, es verdad! Tengo que llevar esto a la oficina de Kankuro, nos vemos luego Temari.

Matsuri corrió hacia la oficina de su jefe con las carpetas en sus manos, mientras Temari la veía con una sonrisa.

-Yo quería que fuéramos cuñadas – Dijo con cierta depresión – Pero si estás feliz, eso no importa.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri golpeó la puerta de la oficina de Kankuro y entró sin esperar respuesta.

-Buenos días Kankuro – Saludó la castaña con una sonrisa al entrar. Kankuro la miró con el ceño fruncido, aún estaba molesto por lo sucedido en noche buena.

-Hola Matsuri – Dijo, tratando de no sonar grosero - ¿Ese es el contrato que debo firmar?

-Ajá, y también están las propuestas para la última campaña, la de la línea de moda de Victory, pero Temari no participó en esta, como mañana es su boda.

-Oh, si ¿Con quien irás? – Preguntó el castaño bastante interesado.

-Bueno, todavía no sé – Respondió Matsuri con su dulce sonrisa. Kankuro estuvo a punto de pedirle ir con él, pero la chica siguió hablando – Pero le preguntaré a mi novio.

-¿Novio? – Repitió Kankuro arqueando una ceja. Matsuri asintió con la cabeza sin notar la molestia de su jefe, estaba demasiado feliz como para que algo la perturbara.

-Ajá, bueno Kankuro, me voy.

-Espera ¿Revisaste bien las propuestas? – Preguntó Kankuro antes de que Matsuri saliera.

-Si, están muy bien, pero hay algo que…

-Perfecto – La interrumpió Kankuro. Matsuri se sintió un poco mal, pues él otra vez la había ignorado. No dijo nada y salió de la oficina. Nada empañaría su felicidad.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Con tanto trabajo la tarde se pasó muy rápido. Temari estaba guardando sus cosas apurada, ya que al día siguiente era su boda y debía dormir muy bien para poder despertase temprano y arreglarse. Matsuri también debía arreglarse, pues era la madrina, así que también se iba a ir temprano. Las dos salieron juntas y las felicitaciones no paraban, y no sólo iban dirigidas a la novia.

-¿Y por que me felicitan a mí? – Preguntó Matsuri a su amiga, un tanto desconcertada.

-Creo que ya se han enterado que la suerte de "la desafortunada Matsuri" al fin ha cambiado.

-Eso es porque gritaste lo de mi novio en la oficina – Dijo Matsuri con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos. A Temari sólo le apareció una gotita en la frente.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía.

-Bueno – Matsuri sonrió – Era una broma, no estoy enojada ni nada – En eso pasó un taxi y la castaña lo detuvo – Me voy Temari, nos vemos mañana en tu boda.

-Nos vemos, y llevas a tu novio ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo intentaré.

Matsuri abordó el taxi y se alejó de la agencia.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ya eran las diez de la noche y Matsuri estaba preparando la cena. Durante estas tres semanas había estado practicando como nunca la cocina. Quería ser como esas chicas que le cocinaban a sus novios, y como hace una media hora Gaara le había llamado para avisarle que iba a su departamento a pasar la noche con ella, quería darle una sorpresa.

Estaba revolviendo la sopa de verduras que había aprendido a hacer. Levantó la tapa y decidió darle una probada.

-Está delicioso – Dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos – No pensé que tuviese facultades para esto.

En eso sonó el timbre. Bajó un poco la llama de la cocina y fue a abrir. Sonrió al ver a su novio del otro lado, quien tenía un ramo de rosas en sus manos y una sexy sonrisa en sus labios. También traía un bolso en su espalda.

-Hola Gaara – Saludó Matsuri con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo la tomó por la cintura de forma posesiva y la besó apasionadamente sin si quiera decir algo primero, pero ella no se sorprendió por esta acción.

-Sabes que me gusta que me saludes con un beso – Le dijo Gaara contra sus labios. Matsuri lo rodeó por el cuello, sin separarse de él.

-Y tú sabes que me encantan tus besos cuando estás de mal humor – Susurró la chica antes de volver a besarlo, y al separarse Gaara le mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

-Traje estas flores para ti, espero que te gusten, y que me dejes quedar esta noche – Pidió Gaara con su sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Esto es soborno, no es así? – Preguntó Matsuri con una sonrisa mientras recibía el ramo. Tomó su olor y sonrió – Están hermosas, nunca me habían dado rosas.

-Parece que soy el primero en todo en tu vida ¿No?

-Menos en besarme.

-Lo que me enferma – Dijo Gaara frunciendo el ceño, y es que quería que Matsuri fuese sólo de él, y pobre del infeliz que se atreviera a acercarse a ella, porque no viviría para contarlo; debía admitir que era muy celoso. Matsuri lo hizo pasar y cerró la puerta tras él. Gaara sintió un delicioso aroma de pronto - ¿Qué huele tan bien?

-Es la cena – Respondió Matsuri mientras se iba a la cocina llevándose consigo las flores. Gaara se sentó a la mesa algo desconcertado y se quedó así hasta que vio a Matsuri regresar con la cena.

-Eso se ve muy bien ¿Tú lo cocinaste?

-Si, he estado practicando, quisiera que lo pruebes.

-De acuerdo, pero si muero espero que llores en mi funeral.

-Gaara – Dijo Matsuri en tono de regaño – No seas tan cruel conmigo – Deprimida.

-Es sólo una broma mi amor – Dijo Gaara poniéndose de pie y abrazándola. Matsuri se quedó callada y lo miró algo sorprendida.

-¿Me dijiste mi amor? – Preguntó con un dulce tono de voz. El pelirrojo le dio un beso corto.

-Eres mi novia, es obvio que tengo que llamarte mi amor – Le dijo sonriendo – Bueno, y ahora probemos esa comida, que me está dando hambre.

-S-si – Dijo la castaña algo sonrojada.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Temari se recostó en su cama con una gran sonrisa, aunque no podía dormir con lo nerviosa que estaba. En eso sonó su teléfono que estaba sobre el velador.

-¿Bueno? – Preguntó la rubia.

-_Hola ¿Cómo está mi futura esposa?_ – Preguntó Shikamaru desde el otro lado.

-¿Shikamaru?

-_Claro ¿Quién más? ¿O es que piensas casarte con otro a parte de mí?_ – Bromeó el Nara. Temari se rió un poco.

-¿Qué haces llamando a esta hora? – Preguntó.

-_Estaba nervioso, todavía no puedo creer que mañana nos casemos_ – Respondió Shikamaru – _Me siento como un problemático adolescente_ – Soltó una risita.

-Me siento igual – Temari sonrió – Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dormir, pero ahora que he oído tu voz me siento mucho mejor.

-_Te amo Temari, y me muero de ganas por que ya sea mañana, por que seas mi esposa._

-Yo también quiero que llegue mañana – Dijo la rubia cerrando sus ojos y recostándose en la almohada – Y también te amo.

Después de acabar de hablar, Temari al fin pudo dormir tranquila.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

-¿Y… como está Gaara? – Preguntó Matsuri con cierto nerviosismo. Gaara pasó lentamente la comida por su garganta y luego miró a la castaña seriamente.

-Esto… - Se tardó en responder, poniéndola aún más nerviosa, pero de pronto sonrió – Ha estado delicioso, no sé por que no cocinaste antes, tienes un don.

-¿D-de verdad te gustó? – Inquirió la chica sonrojada, bajando la mirada. Gaara se puso de pie y se paró frente a ella, tomando suavemente sus manos.

-Matsuri ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar que eres grandiosa, que me encantas? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras subía una de sus manos hasta acariciar con ternura la mejilla de ella – No sé por que te menosprecias de esa forma.

-Es que yo… - Trató de decir Matsuri, pero Gaara posó su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios.

-Es que nada, no vuelvas a hacerlo, o me enojaré – Le advirtió antes de besar sus labios lenta y dulcemente, aquel sabor lo embriagaba completamente, ella lo enloquecía. Matsuri lo abrazó por el cuello para disfrutar más de sus labios y de pronto recordó lo de Temari mañana y que debía preguntarle a Gaara.

-Gaara…

-¿Qué? – Le preguntó él sin soltarla de la cintura.

-Mañana es la boda de mi mejor amiga y quería saber si tú me acompañarías.

-Lo siento Matsuri, no puedo. Mañana tengo un compromiso con mi hermana, por eso te pedí quedarme aquí, ya que estoy más cerca.

-Ya veo… - Matsuri bajó la cabeza un poco triste por no poder ir con él, pero luego le sonrió otra vez – Bueno, será mejor terminar la cena, o se nos hará tarde.

-Si – Le respondió Gaara soltándola para volver a sentarse a la mesa.

Después de acabar de cenar Matsuri se dedicó a lavar los platos, mientras que Gaara sólo la observaba. Ella se veía realmente hermosa ahí, utilizando un delantal blanco mientras sus suaves y tersas manos lavaban la vajilla sucia. Durante estas tres semanas en las que habían estado juntos, él había reflexionado sobre su futuro y lo que realmente quería hacer con su vida. Matsuri era una chica grandiosa, que realmente lograba hacer palpitar su corazón de forma alarmante. Estaba seguro de que si algún día deseara compartir su vida para siempre con una sola mujer esa sería ella, porque a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban siendo novios, sentía que se estaba enamorando de ella.

Para él, Matsuri era perfecta, era tierna, alegre y muy divertida. Le gustaba el hecho de hacerla enojar con sus bromas pesadas y ver lo sonrojada que se ponía cada vez que tenían sexo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, él había sido el único hombre que tuvo el privilegio de tocarla, el único que había tenido el placer de hacerla suya, de oírla gemir su nombre con excitación, rogando por más, y eso hacía subir su ego hasta el cielo.

-Ya acabé – Dijo Matsuri mientras se secaba las manos en su delantal para después quitárselo. Justo al hacerlo Gaara la tomó por la cintura y la acorraló contra el lavabo, comenzando a besarle el cuello con devoción - ¿Gaara?

-Quiero hacerte el amor Matsuri – Le susurró sensualmente al oído, mientras que Matsuri se estremecía por completo y sentía humedecerse su intimidad.

-¿Ahora Gaara? – Preguntó nerviosa, pero a la vez deseosa de pasar otra noche con él. Después de la primera vez, habían repetido el acto de forma reiterada ya que al parecer Gaara no se podía controlar, pero a Matsuri le gustaba cada vez más y no podía negarlo.

-Si, ahora – Respondió Gaara mientras tomaba entre sus manos los senos de Matsuri –aún sobre su ropa- y los apretaba con fuerza, sacándole un leve gemido que le subió la temperatura. Rápidamente comenzó a deshacerse de la molesta ropa de su novia; primero desabrochó la blusa y sin terminar de quitársela le subió el brasier para dejar sus pechos desnudos y así poder besarlos y morderlos a gusto. Matsuri mientras le bajaba el cierre del pantalón, comenzando a meter su mano en ese lugar, lo cual excitaba más al pelirrojo, que no quería dejar de acariciarla. La castaña logró quitarle por completo la camisa, para así poder ver aquel torso que la volvía loca.

Gaara la sentó sobre el mueble del lavabo mientras besaba su cuello. Con su mano bajó las bragas de Matsuri, sólo subiendo su falda y sin llegar a quitársela, mientras la chica se dedicaba a bajar sus bóxers para dejar su miembro al descubierto. Gaara la observó, estaba agitada y sonrojada, le encantaba verla así, y ya sin poder aguantar un segundo más la penetró de una sola vez sin compasión alguna, oyendo el quejido de placer que lanzaba la castaña.

Ella sentía las penetraciones cada vez más potentes e intensas mientras sus manos se aferraban a los hombros del pelirrojo, para así no caer ante cada estremecimiento de placer. Los gemidos escapaban de sus labios junto a los de Gaara, hasta sentir que llegaba al éxtasis.

El pelirrojo aumentó el ritmo de las envestidas, hasta que por fin se corrió por completo dentro de ella, oyéndola gemir con fuerza y excitación.

-Gaara… - Decía ella, jadeando cansada - ¿Podemos dormir ya?

-Ni lo pienses – Respondió él saliendo de su interior, para tomarla entre sus brazos y arrojarla con fiereza sobre el sillón. Luego se recostó sobre ella, volviendo a penetrarla sin aviso y de una sola vez, comenzando inmediatamente a moverse dentro de ella – Esto aún no ha acabado – Le dijo antes de besar con pasión sus labios. Matsuri sólo gimió, sin deseos de replicar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La mañana llegó al fin y Matsuri abrió sus ojos un tanto aturdida. Ya ni recordaba como carajos había llegado hasta su cama, ni cuantas veces Gaara se lo había hecho anoche, sólo podía notar que ahora ambos estaban dormidos bajo las sábanas, y que ya eran las nueve de la mañana.

-¡Gaara despierta, es tardísimo! – Gritó Matsuri mientras lo movía a ver si lograba despertarlo. Gaara abrió sus ojos un tanto confundido y se sentó sobre la cama, dejando su perfecto torso al descubierto, lo que hizo sonrojar a la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿No decías que tenías algo que hacer? Y yo tengo la boda de mi amiga en una hora y media, estoy tarde, ya son las nueve.

-¿En una hora y media? – Preguntó Gaara, dándose cuenta de pronto que había algo muy extraño en todo esto. Se puso de pie y buscó su ropa interior – Oye Matsuri… ¿Y en que lugar se casa tu amiga?

-¿Eh? Pues en la iglesia principal de la ciudad – Respondió la castaña mientras se ponía el brasier- Y por cierto… ¿A dónde vas tú?

-A la boda de mi hermana – Respondió Gaara. En ese momento ambos dejaron lo que hacían y se quedaron uno a cada extremo de la cama.

-¿Cómo se llama tu amiga? / ¿Cómo se llama tu hermana? – Se preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo – Temari – Respondieron los dos. Matsuri se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Oh-no-puede-ser – Recitó de forma casi mecánica - ¿Eres Sabaku No Gaara?

-Así es y… espera ¿Trabajas en la agencia de mi familia? – Matsuri simplemente asintió con la cabeza, totalmente asombrada. No podía creerlo, todo este tiempo se había estado acostando con su "jefe", el dueño de la mayor parte de la empresa en donde ella trabajaba, el hermano vividor de Temari y Kankuro. Se estaba sintiendo realmente confundida. Joder ¿Por qué demonios jamás le había preguntado a Temari el nombre de su hermano? ¿O a Gaara su apellido?

-G-Gaara yo… - Ella no sabía que decir, pero lo supo cuando lo vio carcajearse de lo lindo, por lo que ella frunció el ceño - ¿Se puede saber que demonios es tan gracioso?

-¿Qué no lo ves? – Preguntó Gaara sosteniéndose el estómago – Hemos estado tanto tiempo el uno frente al otro sin darnos cuenta de lo obvio. Demonios, una vez Temari quiso presentarme a su amiga, y eras tú – Volvió a reírse. Matsuri también comenzó a reírse.

-Ahora entiendo todo "_Tú estabas más cerca de lo que pensé porque eras el hermano de mi mejor amiga_" – Miró a Gaara con una sonrisa – "_Más que nunca sé que eres tú mi destino_" – De pronto Matsuri se fijó en la hora - ¡Ah, hemos estado quince minutos hablando!

-Mierda, hay que ducharnos – Matsuri lo quedó mirando – Hey ¿Te duchas conmigo?

-Pero sin hacer cochinadas – Le respondió la castaña soltando una risita. Gaara frunció el ceño.

-Lo sé, no tenemos tiempo para eso – Dijo el pelirrojo un tanto decepcionado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Temari ya estaba casi lista para su boda, sólo faltaba el peinado, pero mientras se lo hacían estaba nerviosa porque Matsuri no había llegado.

-Rayos ¿Dónde está Matsuri? Es increíble, hasta para mi boda llega tarde – Dijo mientras la peinadora arreglaba su cabello frente a un espejo. Tenía puesto el hermoso vestido que le había ayudado a elegir su amiga Matsuri.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta y sin esperar respuesta esta se abrió, dejando ver a Matsuri, quien lucía un hermoso vestido fucsia, que se amoldaba perfectamente a su hermosa figura y le llegaba justo hasta las rodillas. Traía unas sandalias del mismo color, de taco alto, con correas entrecruzadas que le llegaban hasta media pantorrilla, y su cabello estaba tomado en una especie de tomate, dejando dos mechones sueltos adelante junto al flequillo, y unos cuantos mechones rizados atrás.

-Ah Matsuri, que hermosa te ves – Le dijo Temari sonriendo.

-Tú te ves aún más hermosa Temari, después de todo este es tu día – Le dijo Matsuri con una tierna sonrisa, pero luego se sonrojó – Etto… tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué? ¿Trajiste a tu novio?

-B-bueno… sí, pero… aunque no lo creas ya lo conocías.

-¿Qué ya lo conocía? – Preguntó la rubia confundida. De pronto vio entrar a su hermano Gaara, quien lucía un elegante traje de color negro, con una camisa blanca debajo. Se sorprendió al ver que él le tomaba la mano a Matsuri.

-Hola hermana – Saludó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa - ¿Conociste a mi novia? – Preguntó mientras que Temari abría su boca a más no poder, completamente sorprendida.

-¿U-ustedes dos…?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Finalmente la hora de la boda llegó. Todos estaban felices viendo a los novios darse el beso que los uniría para siempre en matrimonio. Después de eso todos se fueron a celebrar la fiesta en el club donde la familia Sabaku No eran socios.

Matsuri se acercó a Temari muy emocionada y le dio un gran abrazo, mientras sonaba la música y varios de los invitados bailaban y disfrutaban de la comida y bebida.

-Temari, felicidades amiga – Le dijo la castaña al separarse de ella – Que seas muy feliz.

-Gracias Matsuri, y ahora que tenemos tiempo de hablar, wow, no puedo creer que tu novio incógnito fuese mi hermano Gaara, tendrás que contarme como sucedió todo.

-Yo también me sorprendí al saber que era tu hermano – Dijo Matsuri un poco sonrojada – Al parecer, siempre sí vamos a ser cuñadas.

-¡Ah, cuñada! – Gritó Temari abrazándola.

-Así que Matsuri y tú están saliendo – Dijo Kankuro en tono enfadado mientras sostenía una copa medio vacía en su mano derecha. Volteó a ver a su ahora cuñada, quien hablaba animadamente con Temari y se bebió el contenido de su copa de un solo sorbo.

-Si, desde que conocí a Matsuri me vuelve loco – Respondió Gaara también bebiendo de su copa.

-¿Acaso no es una más de tus conquistas? – Preguntó el castaño arqueando una ceja, pero Gaara frunció un poco el ceño, molesto por el comentario de su hermano.

-Claro que no – Gaara volvió a beber de su copa – Para mí Matsuri es algo serio, yo la quiero de verdad, y no quiero que estés soltando ese tipo de comentarios ridículos en frente de ella.

-Vaya, es raro oírte hablar así – Dijo Kankuro algo sorprendido, aunque también estaba celoso de su hermano, pues él también quería a Matsuri, sin embargo se había dado cuenta de la determinación de Gaara en su mirada, y no le quedó otra más que dejarse vencer - Te felicito hermano, al fin has encontrado a una chica que te haga cambiar esa forma de ser, porque creo que si vas a estar con ella al menos dejarás de ser un desobligado ¿No?

-Bueno… - Se detuvo a pensar un momento, pero luego sonrió – Tal vez lo haga.

Después de hablar un rato con Temari, Matsuri se alejó de ella para dejarla bailar con su esposo. También había hablado con Hinata sobre que ahora tenía novio y ella la había felicitado mucho, aunque puso una cara extraña al saber que su novio era Gaara, pero Matsuri no entendió a que se debía. Ahora se encontraba bebiendo un poco de ponche, hasta que sintió un cálido abrazo por la espalda.

-Aquí estás mi amor, te he estado buscando bonita – Le susurró Gaara. Matsuri se dio la vuelta y volvió a abrazarlo, para después darle un apasionado beso.

-¿Dónde estabas Gaara? – Le preguntó Matsuri con un dulce tono de voz – Quería bailar contigo.

-Hablando con mi hermano y unos amigos que no veía hace tiempo – Le respondió el pelirrojo dándole un beso corto – Si quieres podemos bailar ahora – Tomándola por la cintura.

-Si, pero primero voy al baño, ya regreso – Después de decir esto Matsuri se alejó. Gaara la observó con una sonrisa y se inclinó un poco para poder echarle una mirada pervertida a su trasero.

-Demonios, está tan buena – Susurró pensando en lo que le iba a hacer esta noche, mientras levantaba un vaso de ponche de la mesa y lo bebía de una sola vez.

-Gaara… - Escuchó una voz a su espalda. Gaara se volteó pensando en que ya había oído esa voz antes, y enorme fue su sorpresa al ver a esa persona.

-¿I-Ino? – Preguntó incrédulo - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Soy amiga del novio – Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa – Lamentablemente no pude asistir a la boda, pero sí llegué a tiempo para la fiesta, y me sorprendí tanto al verte…

-Si, yo también estoy sorprendido – Dijo Gaara. De pronto Ino se lanzó a sus brazos - ¿Q-que estás haciendo Ino?

-¡Te he extrañado tanto mi amor! – Le gritó la rubia sonriente.

-¿Mi q…? – Gaara no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Ino lo besó en los labios. Estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó inmóvil. Cuando Ino se separó de él le sonrió, pero se desconcertó un poco al ver que detrás de Gaara, una chica lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gaara… - Dijo Matsuri, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía, se quebraba igual que un espejo que caía estruendosamente al suelo, y dolía demasiado, era un dolor indescriptible.

-¿Quién es ella mi amor? – Le preguntó Ino a Gaara. El pelirrojo se volteó desconcertado y al ver las lágrimas brotar de los hermosos ojos de Matsuri, se sintió el ser más miserable del mundo.

-¿Mi amor? – Repitió Matsuri llevándose una mano a la boca - ¿Ella te dice mi amor?

-Matsuri… Matsuri yo puedo explicarte todo bonita – Dijo Gaara. La tomó de la muñeca, pero ella rápidamente se zafó.

-¡No me toques! Mejor… quédate con tu amor – Y después de decir esto Matsuri se fue corriendo.

-¡Matsuri! – Gritó Gaara mientras salía corriendo detrás de ella, e Ino se quedaba algo confundida.

-Pero Gaara… - Dijo la rubia desconcertada.

Continuara…

Avance:

_-Mentiras… desde el principio… siempre fueron mentiras, todas tus palabras._

_-No Matsuri, yo no estoy mintiendo._

_….._

_-No me mientas, Gaara no soy estúpida._

_-Temari, Matsuri terminó conmigo._

_….._

_¿E-es la adivina? ¿P-pero que hago en su casa?_

_-Je, veo que has recordado al fin._

_….._

_-¿Matsuri?_

_-S-Sasori…_

_….._

_-Es que todavía no me has querido escuchar, yo puedo explicarte todo lo que pasó, sólo déjame hacerlo, por favor…_

_-Es que… yo no lo sé._

_-Yo te amo Matsuri…_

Próximo capítulo: Mentiras.

.…

**Bueno, parece que en el próximo capítulo no van a pasar cosas buenas jejeje.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este, nos estamos leyendo, gracias a todas.**

**PD: Ya tengo algunos capítulos del fic que va a reemplazar a este, espero que también lo lean, porque es mucho mejor que este, en serio ^^.**

**PD2: Pásense por mis otros fics de esa pareja xDD.**

**Bye ^^**


	9. Mentiras

**Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, espero que les guste y perdón si tiene algunas faltas de ortografía, es que lo escribí a las rápidas xD**

**Bueno, creo que actualizando aquí al fin ya puedo actualizar Demon Soul o algún otro fic largo.**

**Bueno, a leer ^^**

…

**Capítulo 9: Mentiras**

-¡Matsuri! – Gritó Gaara al salir corriendo tras ella. Matsuri corrió hasta llegar lo más lejos que pudo de la fiesta que se celebraba en aquel club de gente rica y ahí, Gaara logró darle alcance, agarrándola por la muñeca – Espera Matsuri…

-Déjame en paz Gaara – Exigió la castaña, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos – Ya te burlaste lo suficiente ¿No? Vete con ella y déjame sola.

-No… tienes que escucharme, no sé que hace ella aquí, no sé que cree que hay entre nosotros, pero mi novia eres tú – Trató de explicarle el pelirrojo. Matsuri no quería verlo, eso le dolería demasiado.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Es una chica con la que salía antes, pero eso fue antes de conocerte.

-¿Y nunca terminaste con ella? ¿Estabas con las dos al mismo tiempo? – Preguntó Matsuri muy enfadada, bajando más la mirada y sintiendo las lágrimas aún bajando por sus mejillas.

-No, tú eres mi única novia, eres la única que yo quiero – Repitió Gaara, sintiendo mucho dolor al verla llorar, jamás pensó que alguna vez él le provocaría tal sufrimiento a Matsuri, pues quería verla siempre feliz, le gustaba hacerla sonreír, no verla de esta manera – Ino sólo es…

-Mentiras… - Lo interrumpió Matsuri – Desde el principio, siempre fueron mentiras, todas tus palabras.

-No Matsuri, yo no estoy mintiendo.

Se sentía como una estúpida, era obvio que las cosas terminarían así ¿Cómo pudo pensar si quiera que Gaara se enamoraría de ella, que esto sería como un cuento de hadas? Era simplemente absurdo e irreal, una simple fantasía que ya se había desvanecido.

-Te entregué todo… - Dijo Matsuri con la voz quebrada, al darse cuenta de que nada tuvo sentido – Y tú sólo te reíste de mí, ya tenías a otra… todo fue un engaño…

-No Matsuri…

-Suéltame – Exigió la castaña zafándose por fin del agarre de Gaara – No quiero volver a verte, espero que entiendas que esto se terminó.

La chica salió corriendo otra vez y Gaara se quedó de pie, sin saber que hacer. Se sentía confundido, triste y destrozado, no imaginó que el llegar a perder a Matsuri fuese tan duro para él. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo de pronto sobre sus mejillas algo que lo dejó extremadamente confundido. Estaba llorando por ella.

-Matsuri… - Susurró con tristeza. No podía creerlo, jamás había llorado por una mujer excepto por su madre aquel día en que murió y ahora estar así por ella, sólo le daba a entender una cosa – Yo te amo…

Se había enamorado de ella y la había perdido por un maldito error, por olvidar aclarar las cosas con Ino, pero es que se sentía tan bien al lado de Matsuri que se había olvidado de todo lo demás y ahora ella ya no estaba a su lado, había perdido a la única mujer que había amado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri corrió hasta el exterior del lugar y tomó un taxi. No podía parar de llorar, no podía creer que todo lo que había pasado fuese falso, que Gaara hubiese estado con ella y con otra al mismo tiempo. Y lo peor de todo fue que creyó en cada una de sus palabras y que le entregó por completo su corazón. Se había enamorado de él tan profundamente que le llegaba a doler el pecho y por esa misma razón fue capaz de entregarle su cuerpo, porque pensaba que él sí la quería.

-Que tonta fui… - Susurró mientras miraba por la ventana del automóvil en el que iba.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara regresó a la fiesta. Por primera vez se sentía un completo estúpido y no tenía idea de lo que iba a hacer. Cuando Ino lo vio regresar corrió a sus brazos, pero el pelirrojo la apartó de inmediato.

-¿Qué te pasa mi amor? – Le preguntó Ino confundida. Gaara la miró fríamente y aún se notaban las lágrimas en su rostro, por lo que la rubia se sorprendió aún más al notar aquel detalle.

-No me llames mi amor Ino, entre tú y yo no hay ese tipo de relación – Le respondió frío y cortante, en estos momentos era la persona que menos quería tener cerca porque por su culpa ahora Matsuri lo odiaba.

-¿Pero que dices? – Cuestionó la rubia con una sonrisa incrédula. Se sentía triste, ella todo el tiempo pensó que Gaara la quería ¿Cómo podía decirle algo así después de haber estado tantas veces con ella? - ¿Acaso me cambiaste por esa a la que seguiste? ¡¿Acaso te gusta esa zorra?

-¡No te atrevas…! – Gritó Gaara molesto, pero al ver la expresión asustada en el rostro de la chica disminuyó su volumen de voz – No te atrevas a insultar a la mujer que amo.

-P-pero Gaara… yo soy… tu novia…

-Que yo recuerde jamás te pedí que fueras mi novia – Dijo el pelirrojo de manera fría otra vez, quería que Ino entendiera de una vez por todas que todo entre ellos se había acabado para siempre, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que había sido muy duro cuando la vio derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, y se sintió ligeramente arrepentido, después de todo la culpa no era de ella, sino de él por no aclarar las cosas antes – Ino, no ha sido mi intención herirte, pero es la verdad.

-No, está bien, perdóname tú, creo que arruiné las cosas con esa chica – Dijo Ino secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo – Ella tiene mucha suerte de que tú la quieras de verdad y se ve que ella también te quiere. Además ha de ser alguien increíble para que tú te hayas enamorado de ella.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar a la rubia con gesto de culpabilidad.

-Ino… lo siento mucho…

-Deja de perder tu tiempo conmigo y ve por ella- Lo interrumpió Ino. Gaara asintió y se fue corriendo de ahí, mientras que Ino bajaba la mirada – Y corrió apenas se lo dije… - Susurró un poco triste. En ese momento un chico pelinegro se acercó a la mesa de cóctel y cuando vio a la chica –que aún seguía llorando- decidió hablar.

-Disculpa… - La llamó. Ino levantó la mirada y le observó de pies a cabeza; en realidad era un joven bastante guapo - ¿Por qué una chica tan linda está tan triste?

-N-no, no es nada – Respondió sonriendo – Soy una chica muy sensible, eso es todo.

-¿Y puedo saber tu nombre? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa bastante seductora.

-Me llamo Ino.

-Mucho gusto Ino – Dijo el pelinegro mientras besaba su mano – Yo soy Sai.

-Mucho gusto Sai…

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Temari vio correr a su hermano Gaara y decidió detenerlo, ya que notó que algo no estaba bien. No entendía por que, simplemente lo sentía.

-¿Gaara que te pasa? – Inquirió preocupada.

-Nada Temari – Respondió el pelirrojo desviando su mirada, para que así su hermana no pudiera verle el rostro, sin embargo, Temari era muy lista.

-¿Estabas llorando? – Le preguntó la rubia, pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin embargo Temari no se rindió – No me mientas, Gaara no soy estúpida.

-Temari, Matsuri terminó conmigo – Contestó al fin el pelirrojo, notándose en el tono de su voz lo afectado que se sentía. Temari nunca lo había visto así, excepto el día en que su madre había muerto. Aquella vez Gaara se había peleado con ella y se salió a escondidas de la casa, era sólo un adolescente rebelde y no fue su culpa que justo aquel día a su madre le diese un ataque y muriera, pero Gaara se sentía culpable, toda la vida se había aferrado a la idea de que había sido su culpa.

-¿Pero por que? – Preguntó. Tenia que saber la razón para que la relación entre su hermano y su mejor amiga se hubiese acabado así y en un día que parecía tan feliz.

-Fue un mal entendido, creyó que jugué con ella, que estaba con ella y otra más al mismo tiempo y no es cierto – Le explicó Gaara – Yo tengo que ir por ella.

-Si, ve pronto hermano.

Gaara simplemente asintió y se fue corriendo otra vez, dejando a Temari muy preocupada.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri dio un enorme portazo al cerrar la puerta de departamento. Sentía rabia contra sí misma por haberse enamorado, se sentía una estúpida.

Se dejó caer al suelo, llorando sin poder contenerse. En estos momentos deseaba arrancarse el corazón para no sentir tal desgarrador dolor. Deseaba borrar esos sentimientos que antes la hicieron tan feliz y ahora tan desdichada.

-Desearía no haberte conocido nunca… - Susurró volviendo a derramar lágrimas. Cuando notó que su celular estaba sonando lo sacó de su bolso. Observó el nombre de Gaara en él y rechazó la llamada presionando el botón rojo - ¿Para que me llamas? ¿Qué no fue suficiente ya?

La chica se puso de pie, dejó su celular en el suelo de su departamento y salió otra vez, parecía ida, como si nada le importara.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara subió las escaleras de aquel edificio tan rápido como pudo, y como ese maldito ascensor parecía tardarse una eternidad en bajar pensó que sería más rápido subir a pie. Al llegar al departamento de Matsuri comenzó a golpear la puerta con desespero, pero nadie respondía.

-¡Matsuri, ábreme, tenemos que hablar! – Gritaba el pelirrojo golpeando la puerta, pero nada - ¡Matsuri, por favor! – Volvió a gritar.

Sacó entonces su celular y marcó el número de la chica, oyó como del otro lado de la puerta éste sonaba, pero nadie lo atendía. Gaara se desesperó y decidió tirar la puerta. Tomó un poco de impulso y se lanzó, logrando abrirla tras tres envestidas, pero todo lo que vio fue un departamento vació y un celular en el piso.

-Mierda… ¿Dónde estás Matsuri? – Se preguntó algo preocupado, pues no tenía un buen presentimiento.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri estaba caminando por las calles. Sentía mucho frío y el atardecer se asomaba. Había pasado más tiempo del que pensaba. Estornudó debido al frío y se abrazó a sí misma.

-Rayos, había olvidado que seguimos en invierno – Se quejó, volviendo a estornudar. No sabía por que había salido y tampoco sabía donde ir, lo único que tenía claro era que por el momento no quería regresar a su departamento, en donde Gaara podría encontrarla.

Caminó un poco más, observando a la gente sonriente, sintiéndose tan diferente a todos ellos, ya que estaba demasiado triste y deprimida. Sus pies la llevaron hasta el parque, en donde se sentó sobre un columpio. Necesitaba pensar, sin embargo, en un momento vio todo borroso.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara había salido a buscar a Matsuri. Ya llevaba una hora más o menos recorriendo las calles y se estaba desesperando al no hallarla por ninguna parte, sobre todo por ese extraño mal presentimiento, como si supiera que a ella le pudiese pasar algo malo. Además ya estaba comenzando a caer la noche y ella sola en las calles y a esta hora, no quería imaginarlo.

-¿Dónde demonios estás mi amor? – Preguntó preocupado. Tomó su celular para llamar a su hermana, pero luego se arrepintió – No, hoy es el día de su boda, no puedo hacerle esto, no la voy a preocupar, yo encontraré a Matsuri solo.

Guardó su teléfono móvil y volvió a correr, definitivamente la encontraría y le explicaría las cosas. No estaba dispuesto a perder por una tontería a la única mujer que había amado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

-¿Qué me pasa? – Se preguntó Matsuri poniéndose de pie, volviendo a sentir aquel extraño mareo. Tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza para no caer. Se comenzó a sentir aún peor de pronto, y notó como todo a su alrededor se volvía negro. Lo último que pudo ver fue a una extraña mujer parada frente a ella antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri se despertó lentamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación muy poco iluminada y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta, la cual la mantenía caliente.

Al lado de la cama había una pequeña ventana, a través de la cual Matsuri pudo observar las estrellas brillando en el firmamento. Estaba confundida, no entendía que hacía ahí, ni como había llegado, pero si que este lugar le era completamente desconocido, pero a la vez le resultaba acogedor y no sentía miedo de estar ahí.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de ese cuarto, llegando a una estancia, en donde no había nadie. De pronto, la puerta que daba a la salida se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer adulta, de aspecto bondadoso y sonrisa amable.

-Oh, ya despertaste jovencita – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Matsuri sólo la miró con cierto desconcierto - ¿Vas a preguntar por que estás aquí?

-¿C-como lo ha sabido? – Preguntó la castaña, parpadeando sorprendida.

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas pequeña? – Matsuri negó con la cabeza, aún más confundida que antes. La mujer entonces tomó un velo negro que estaba sobre el sillón rojo junto a la puerta – Tal vez esto te ayude – Y se cubrió el rostro con él, entonces Matsuri la observó aún más sorprendida.

-¿E-es la adivina? – Preguntó incrédula - ¿P-pero que hago en su casa?

-Je, veo que has recordado al fin – Contestó la adivina volviendo a quitarse el velo, dejando ver su cabello castaño claro – Y bueno, te encontré desmayada en el parque, por eso te traje. Me acordé de ti, te leí la suerte hace un mes más o menos.

-Si… - Dijo Matsuri bajando la mirada con cierta tristeza – Fue sobre el amor de mi vida…

-¿Y acaso lograste encontrarlo muchacha?

-Bueno… - Algunas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de la joven; había recordado lo sucedido con Gaara y le dolía terriblemente – Creí que lo había hecho… pero me equivoqué…

-¿Qué sucedió con él? – Le preguntó la adivina, tratando de animarla. En verdad a Matsuri le parecía una mujer muy extraña, aunque de cierta forma le era familiar su rostro, como si la hubiera visto en alguna otra parte, pero no lo tenía muy claro. De todas formas le tenía confianza.

Se secó las lágrimas.

-Pues… él tenía a otra novia a parte de mí y eso me dolió mucho, porque yo de verdad lo amo, y él sólo jugó con mis sentimientos – Dijo Matsuri bajando la mirada.

-Ya veo, eso es un problema serio ¿Pero realmente estás segura de que las cosas fueron así?

-¿Eh? – Exclamó Matsuri confundida.

-Tal vez tú hayas malinterpretado el asunto, deberías darle una oportunidad a ese chico de explicarte las cosas, todo se podría arreglar – Aconsejó la misteriosa mujer con su sonrisa amable, pero la castaña negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo… yo sé que él me mintió, estoy segura de que no hay ningún error – De pronto Matsuri se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí y estaba abusando de la hospitalidad de esa mujer. Miró para todos lados y sonrió viendo a la adivina – Ya es hora de irme, gracias por todo señora.

-No hay de que, y ten cuidado de camino a casa – La mujer le sonrió – Y recuerda lo que hablamos.

-Claro… - Matsuri se dirigió a la salida, sintiendo el frío calar sus huesos al encontrarse afuera de esa acogedora casa – Por cierto… - La castaña se volteó, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma - ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Me llamo Karura ¿Y tú eres…?

-Soy Matsuri.

-Buena suerte Matsuri – Dijo Karura volviendo a sonreír. Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y se alejó del lugar, perdiéndose de vista en poco tiempo – Espero que tú y mi hijo sean muy felices.

De pronto, todo rastro de vida desapareció de esa casa, como nadie hubiese estado viviendo ahí durante mucho tiempo. Incluso Karura, ya no estaba.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri llegó hasta su departamento y se sorprendió al ver a cierto pelirrojo sentado a los pies de su puerta, dormido.

-Gaara… - Susurró muy despacio, pero él, apenas oyó su voz se despertó enseguida. La observó ahí de pie en medio del pasillo, tan linda como siempre. Se notaba que había estado llorando muchísimo, lo que lo hizo sentirse muy culpable.

-Matsuri ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie – Estaba muy preocupado.

-Eso no te importa, más bien ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Matsuri desvió la mirada para no verlo, era demasiado triste darse cuenta de la realidad, que sólo había sido usada como una diversión pasajera – Entre nosotros no hay nada ya, no tienes que preocuparte por mi.

-Claro que sí – Refutó el pelirrojo molesto – Yo te amo Matsuri.

Al oír esas palabras Matsuri se sorprendió. Gaara jamás le había dicho que la amaba y eso la hizo muy feliz, pero ella era una persona muy terca y no le creería a Gaara tan fácilmente, y menos después de haber sido decepcionada de esa manera.

-Por favor vete Gaara, déjame sola – Pidió la castaña.

-Pero Matsuri, déjame explicarte, todo fue un malentendido, tienes que creerme – Decía Gaara, casi desesperado por ser oído por la chica. Matsuri por unos segundos dudó, recordando las palabras de la adivina, pero seguía sin poder confiar en él, tenía miedo otra vez.

-No te creo nada – Dijo antes de entrar en su departamento, dando un fuerte portazo y dejando a Gaara triste y desconcertado.

-Yo no me rendiré Matsuri, juro que lograré recuperarte – Susurró el pelirrojo apretando sus puños, para después alejarse a paso lento. En este momento Matsuri necesitaba estar sola para pensar, y él le concedería se tiempo para después volver a ella con más fuerza.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri se recostó en su cama, después de haberse duchado para relajarse. Aún se sentía algo mal y no podía entenderlo. De pronto se aferró a las sábanas de su cama, donde aún sentía su aroma.

-En esta cama me hiciste el amor… - Murmuró con la voz quebrada – Aquí me hiciste mujer… ¿Y para que? – Esta vez había comenzado a llorar - ¿Por qué te reíste de mí Gaara? ¿Por qué me rompiste el corazón de una forma tan cruel?

No halló respuesta a ninguna de sus preguntas y la noche avanzaba mientras el sueño la alcanzaba, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos lentamente hasta caer dormida.

Al día siguiente, no salió de su departamento, daba gracias de que ese fuera su día libre. Rechazó todas las llamadas de Gaara y se quedó ahí encerrada.

Cuando llegó el domingo decidió salir, ya que sentía que se iba a asfixiar si seguía encerrada en ese lugar lleno de recuerdos de Gaara. Y además de todo su salud no estaba muy bien, seguía mareada y encima había vomitado.

-Será mejor que vaya a visitar a un doctor – Se dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y otra al estómago. Iba tan distraída, que sin querer chocó contra el pecho de una persona – Lo siento mucho señ… - Intentó disculparse, pero se quedó casi en estado de shock al ver a esa persona. No podía creerlo, estaba demasiado sorprendida.

-¿Matsuri? – Preguntó aquel pelirrojo, también sorprendido de verla, ya que estaba más hermosa que la última vez que la vio, mucho más hermosa.

-S-Sasori – Profirió Matsuri, totalmente anonadada.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara estaba desesperado, Matsuri no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas y no sabía que hacer. No había ido a su departamento porque si le contestaba el teléfono, mucho menos le abriría la puerta. Pero hoy al fin se había decidido, no importaba si tenía que poner un campamento en medio del pasillo en la espera de que ella quisiera abrirle, ahí estaría hasta que eso sucediera.

Se montó en su motocicleta y se puso sus lentes negros, después de eso partió.

-"_Matsuri, tienes que escucharme esta vez mi amor… no voy a perderte" _– Pensó el pelirrojo.

Llegó rápidamente hasta el edificio de la chica y se estacionó. Sin embargo al subir el conserje le avisó que ella había salido lo que lo decepcionó pues todo su impulso por ir a buscarla s había ido al carajo. No le quedó más remedio que volver a su moto y recorrer las calles de la ciudad a ver si la podía encontrar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri estaba junto a Sasori, ambos sentados en una mesa de una fuente de sodas, charlando de forma animada.

-Ya basta Sasori – Le dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa – No sigas diciéndome esas cosas.

-¿Pero por que no? Vamos si es verdad, no te veía hace como seis años y en serio pienso que estás muy hermosa – Dijo Sasori con una seductora sonrisa, mientras tomaba ambas manos de la joven sobre la mesa, la cual se sonrojó levemente – Aunque te noto algo apagada.

-Ah… eso… - Matsuri bajó su mirada – Es que… he tenido algunos problemas…

-Ya veo – El pelirrojo notó que el tono de la chica cambió a uno triste – Bueno… ¿Y como te ha ido en estos seis años? ¿En que trabajas?

-Bueno, estudié publicidad y trabajo en una agencia, aunque sólo soy una asistente, es que… desde lo de haces seis años, lo del espejo… me ha pasado algo muy raro.

-Es curioso, a mi también – Dijo Sasori con una sonrisa - ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Tengo muy mala suerte, y cuando salía con algún chico, siempre rompía conmigo en la tercera cita – Respondió la castaña con una gotita resbalando por su sien, y es que esa historia era de no creer.

-A mí me pasó algo totalmente opuesto, desde ese día me han llovido as chicas – Dijo Sasori con algo de pena – Después de tener muchas novias finalmente me casé hace dos años y tengo una pequeña hija de cinco meses.

-Vaya… eso si que es una sorpresa, no me lo esperaba de ti, que ya tengas esposa e hija, te felicito mucho Sasori – Dijo Matsuri sonriendo levemente, en verdad le daba gusto por él.

-¿Y tú… porque decías eso de que "rompían" contigo? ¿Acaso ya no? – Inquirió con curiosidad, ya que esa cara que traía Matsuri seguro se debía a algo más que a simple mala suerte, se notaba que era una pena de amor.

-Bueno… hubo uno que después de la tercera cita siguió a mi lado, nos hicimos novios y me enamoré de él como no tienes idea – Sonrió con cierta nostalgia – Pero… eso ya se terminó.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Me engañó… tenía a otra chica al mismo tiempo que a mí, así que ya te lo puedes imaginar, no quiero saber nada de él… - Explicó la castaña otra vez deprimida. Sasori se sintió mal por ella, él tenía una vida feliz y llena de suerte y Matsuri era muy desdichada. Sentía que de alguna manera él se había llevado su suerte aquel día hace seis años, y ahora que él era tan feliz no la necesitaba, al menos no tanto como ella.

-Lo siento mucho Matsuri, pero ya sé – Sonrió levemente – Te pasaré algo de mi suerte.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? – Preguntó la chica confundida y parpadeando. Sasori se puso de pie y la hizo pararse a ella también, y después le dio un abrazo - ¿Qué haces Sasori?

-Te paso mi buena suerte – Respondió el pelirrojo sonriendo, pero ella seguía confundida.

-¿Y acaso me la pasarás abrazándome?

-No sé, pero quería abrazarte.

-¡Sasori! – Reclamó la castaña dándole un golpecito en el hombro. Después, ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por la situación.

Desde el otro lado de la calle, Gaara los observaba montado en su moto. Estaba realmente celoso ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo y por que abrazaba así a Matsuri? Una profunda ira lo estaba invadiendo por completo al ver como su Matsuri le sonreía a ese tipo. Se sintió tan enojado que prefirió dejarlo, además estaba el hecho de ya no ser el novio de Matsuri, lo que sólo le daba más razones para irse y no molestarla más.

-Mierda… - Masculló antes de irse.

-Bueno Matsuri, yo debo regresar a mi hotel, mi esposa y mi hija me han de estar esperando, y mañana nos vamos de la ciudad, pero fue un gusto verte y te deseo lo mejor – Dijo Sasori sonriendo amablemente – Espero que logres encontrar el amor y que no sea un idiota como yo y sepa apreciarte.

-Muchas gracias Sasori, me gustó mucho verte, me hizo muy bien – Le sonrió la castaña, volviendo a abrazarlo a modo de despedida.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El día al fin llegó y aunque Matsuri no sentía deseos de trabajar, tuvo que levantarse e ir. Hoy se retiraría temprano, ya que había pedido una hora al médico porque no se sentía muy bien. Al llegar a la empresa notó cierto revuelo extraño. Observó como todos los empleados se estaban reuniendo en el enorme recibidor y murmuraban cosas como: "no puedo creer que haya vuelto" o "que guapo es" y unas cuantas más que no lograba comprender.

Matsuri se acercó más; logró divisar a Kankuro y a alguien más que la dejó sorprendida.

-Me alegra informarles a todos, que desde el día de hoy mi hermano Sabaku No Gaara regresa a trabajar con nosotros – Comunicó Kankuro con una alegre sonrisa, mientras Matsuri se quedaba de piedra ante la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo sobre su persona.

_Cuando supe que él iba a estar en la empresa, que en adelante lo vería todos los días, no lo podía creer, no quería hacerlo. Eran tantas emociones juntas que se agolpaban con fuerza en mi corazón, que de un momento a otro sentí que todo me daba vueltas, y de pronto ya no vi nada más, todo se había vuelto negro._

Matsuri se había desmayado, pero fue sujetada por algunos de sus compañeros antes de caer al suelo. Gaara corrió hacia ella desesperado, al igual que Kankuro. El pelirrojo la tomó entre sus brazos bastante preocupado, lo que sorprendió a la mayoría de los presentes.

-¿Qué tienes Matsuri? – Preguntó el pelirrojo – Kankuro, tenemos que hacer algo – Miró a su hermano, el cual se encontraba algo desconcertado.

-Si, vamos… vamos a recostarla en el sillón de mi oficina – Dijo Kankuro, notando a su hermano más aliviado – Por favor, hagan espacio, necesitamos pasar – Pidió a los demás trabajadores, los cuales enseguida le hicieron caso.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri abrió lentamente sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre un cómodo sillón recostada. Se sentó sobre el mismo y notó a la persona que estaba junto a ella.

-¿Te sientes bien mi amor?

-Por favor no me llames así Gaara – Pidió bajando la mirada – Nosotros ya terminamos.

-Pero todavía no me has querido escuchar, yo puedo explicarte todo lo que pasó, sólo déjame hacerlo, por favor… - Le pidió el pelirrojo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y la miraba fijamente. Matsuri no era capaz de encontrar mentira alguna en su mirada.

-Es que… yo no lo sé… - Gaara siguió acariciando su mejilla y se acercó a su rostro esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Yo te amo… - Le susurró justo antes de besarla, suave y dulcemente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella. Matsuri correspondió su beso, sintiendo un montón de mariposas en su estómago. Justo en ese momento entró Kankuro.

-Eh… disculpen por interrumpir – Dijo el castaño algo avergonzado – Gaara, tenemos una reunión para ver lo de la nueva campaña en cinco minutos – Después de eso salió. Gaara miró a Matsuri.

-Ven conmigo Matsuri – Pidió con su sonrisa encantadora.

-P-pero Gaara… - Trató de decir algo la chica, pero igualmente fue jalada por Gaara hacia la sala de juntas, sin derecho a replicar.

Continuara…

Avance:

_-Matsuri también es una publicista, estoy seguro de que ella puede hacerlo._

_-¿Matsuri?_

…_.._

_-¿Entonces vas a volver conmigo? Porque no aguanto un día más sin ti._

_-Si Gaara, si voy a volver contigo, porque… porque yo te amo…_

…_.._

_-Existe la posibilidad de que… todos mis malestares se deban a que esté…_

_-¿Qué estés que?_

_-Que esté… _

…_.._

_-No lo sé, pero creo que esa adivina era ella, era mi madre ¿Te das cuenta?_

_-De lo único que me doy cuenta, es de que… estuve hablando con un fantasma._

…_.._

_-Muchas gracias Gaara, gracias por hacerme tan feliz._

_-No tienes que agradecerme nada Matsuri._

Próximo capítulo: Porque te amo.

…

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya el siguiente es el último ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Habrá visto Matsuri un fantasma? ¿Cumplirá su sueño de casarse, tener un hijo y se una publicista como siempre soñó?**

**Tendrán que esperar al último capítulo para verlo, pero aún queda el epílogo y ya después, nuevo fic ^^ (o tal vez nuevos, tengo uno muy bueno dando vueltas en mi cabeza)**

**PD: pasen a leer el epílogo de "A Escondidas" y el two-shot "Mi Cuñado" (ambos fics de esta pareja)**

**Bueno ¡Nos leemos!**

**Bye!**


	10. Porque te amo

**¡Hola!**

**T_T quiero llorar, por fin se acaba este fic, que me gustó tanto, tanto escribir porque fue mi primer trabajo en esta hermosa pareja que ha cautivado mi corazón de escritora, tanto que debo confesar que ha pasado a ser mi pareja favorita (sin dejar por menos al NaruHina ^^)**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, han sido los que siempre me han animado a continuar.**

**Gracias por siempre seguirme en mis locas historias jeje, la verdad es que amo escribir y algún día me gustaría publicar una obra original, sería magnífico ¿No creen? Pero para eso aún debo mejorar más, mientras me conformo con traerles estas lindas historias.**

**Bueno, sin más les dejo leer el final. Nos vemos abajo.**

…

**Capitulo 10: Porque te amo**

Todos estaban en la sala de reuniones planeando la nueva campaña. Matsuri se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, no entendía por que Gaara la había traído y aún sentía extraño todo eso de que él estuviera en la empresa, además con Temari en su luna de miel no tenía en quien apoyarse.

-No lo sé, no es lo que el cliente pidió – Habló Kankuro, rechazando la propuesta de uno de los creativos – Si seguimos así no podremos presentarlo a tiempo y el señor Nagizaka viene mañana a verlo – Siguió hablando el castaño – Si sólo estuviera aquí Temari…

-Ye sé quien puede hacerlo – Habló Gaara, captando la atención de todos los ahí presentes. El pelirrojo posó sus ojos sobre la aturdida joven castaña que de pronto se sorprendió al ser observaba por él de esa manera, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla luego – Matsuri también es una publicista, estoy seguro de que ella puede hacerlo – Dijo sonriendo levemente, como diciéndole con sólo ese gesto que confiaba plenamente en ella.

Durante el tiempo en que habían estado juntos Matsuri le había hablado sobre su sueño de ser una publicista y no sólo eso, le había demostrado que en verdad era buena, Gaara no entendía que le podía pasar por la cabeza a su hermano para tenerla sólo de asistente.

-¿Matsuri? – Habló Kankuro mirándola, indicándole que tenía la palabra. La chica lo miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que él se mostraba dispuesto a escuchar sus ideas y todo se debía a la intervención de Gaara. Al menos debía admitir que él se estaba esforzando por recuperarla.

-B-bueno… - Matsuri miró a su jefe – Pues si tengo una idea, pero no sé que tan buena sea – Dijo la castaña bajando la mirada, pues se sentía muy nerviosa.

-No te preocupes Matsuri, sólo dilo – La animó Kankuro con una sonrisa, lo que le dio la confianza que necesitaba. Realmente, él se sentía un poco arrepentido de haberla ignorado tanto tiempo, y más cuando ella expuso su idea ¿Qué había estado haciendo desperdiciando así tanto talento? Se sentía como un verdadero idiota.

Después de que Matsuri terminara de exponer su idea –la cual fascinó a todos- quedó encargada del proyecto. No se lo podía creer, en verdad estaba haciendo lo que siempre soñó, tenía a cargo un proyecto creativo ¿Qué más podía pedir?

-Bien, entonces lo necesitamos para la otra semana Matsuri ¿Puedes hacerlo? – Preguntó Kankuro, a lo que ella asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

-¡Claro que sí, si quieres lo hago antes! – Respondió muy animada y a la vez nerviosa. Gaara soltó una pequeña risita al verla actuar así, mientras el resto de las personas abandonaban la sala.

-Bueno, si puedes hacerlo antes está bien – Le dijo Kankuro también sonriendo. Iba a salir cuando notó como Gaara tomaba de la mano a Matsuri y la jalaba fuera de esa sala. Era cierto que a él le gustaba todavía, pero a la vez le daba gusto por su hermano, jamás lo había visto tan entusiasmado con una mujer y sólo esperaba que las cosas entre ellos diesen resultado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Gaara jaló a Matsuri hasta la oficina que habían acondicionado para él, cerrando la puerta detrás de su espalda. Matsuri sólo lo miraba sin saber que decir, hasta que él fue quien habló.

-Matsuri ¿Esta vez vas a escucharme? – Preguntó con una expresión triste en su rostro. Matsuri bajó su mirada, no podía negar que aún estaba muy enojada con él, pero Gaara aún trataba de explicarle las cosas y tal vez la adivina tuviese razón.

-Si, si voy a escucharte Gaara – Respondió la castaña, esbozando una dulce sonrisa, esa que a Gaara le aceleraba el corazón, que le encantaba – Di lo que tengas que decir.

-Ven – El pelirrojo tomó a la joven de la mano y ambos se sentaron en el sillón – Yo nunca te he engañado Matsuri, es verdad que estuve saliendo con Ino mientras vivía en Konoha, pero nunca le pedí que fuese mi novia fue ella quien lo creyó, además fue antes de conocerte a ti – Explicó mirándola a los ojos – Cuando te conocí me olvidé de todo, me enamoré de ti al instante, no podía sacarte de mi mente, y no puedo hacerlo ahora. Jamás estuve con las dos al mismo tiempo, no podría haberte engañado.

-¿Eso es cierto Gaara? – Matsuri no podía creerlo, había entendido todo mal y había acusado a Gaara injustamente, provocando que ambos sufrieran con eso.

-Es la verdad, y tal vez fue mi culpa por no aclarar las cosas con Ino desde el principio, pero es que jamás pensé que fuese amiga de Shikamaru y mucho menos que se iba a aparecer en la boda de mi hermana, de haberlo sabido yo…

-Gaara, ya – Lo interrumpió Matsuri. El pelirrojo la observó, temiendo que ella lo siguiera rechazando – Ya no digas nada, detente por favor.

-Pero Matsuri… - Trató de volver a explicarse, creyendo que ella realmente dudaba de él, pero se sorprendió al sentir como una calidez se apoderaba de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que Matsuri lo abrazaba con ternura - ¿Qué? – Preguntó desconcertado.

-Yo te creo Gaara, porque si no fuera cierto no me insistirías tanto – Sonrió levemente – Además… al verte a los ojos sé que no me estás mintiendo – Matsuri levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos y ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que él la besó. Sus labios se movían con dulzura y suavidad, encontrando sus lenguas una vez más, hasta que se les acabó completamente el aire.

-¿Entonces vas a volver conmigo? Porque no aguanto un día más sin ti – Le susurró Gaara, viéndola sonreír. Ella volvió a abrazarlo, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Si Gaara, si voy a volver contigo, porque… porque yo te amo – La castaña cerró sus ojos y los dos se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato.

-Y yo te amo a ti Matsuri – Le dijo el pelirrojo. La abrazó un momento más y de pronto recordó algo que le había molestado mucho, algo que realmente le había hecho sentirse celoso – Matsuri… - Se separó de ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido - ¿Quién demonios era el tipo que estaba contigo ayer?

-¿Eh? – Exclamó la chica confundida - ¿De que me estás hablando Gaara?

-Ayer mientras te buscaba… te vi con un sujeto pelirrojo, abrazándolo y… me sentí muy celoso… - Dijo algo enfadado, empuñando su mano. Matsuri se separó por completo de él y lo miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Me estás espiando?

-No, fue una casualidad – Explicó Gaara mientras reía nerviosamente. Matsuri lo observó entrecerrando la mirada; él de verdad se había puesto celoso y eso la hacía sentirse muy feliz - ¿Y vas a decirme? – Le insistió él. La chica sólo suspiró.

-Él era Sasori, fue mi primer novio y a quien le rompí un espejo en la cabeza – Al decir esto último, Matsuri soltó una risita – Nos encontramos por casualidad y me contó que está casado y tiene una hija pequeña – Aclaró para que Gaara no se fuese a pasar alguna mala película.

-¿Y por que te estaba abrazando? – Cuestionó Gaara con el ceño fruncido. Si que estaba celoso.

-Bueno, porque nos llevamos bien, después de todo fue nostálgico encontrarnos habiendo pasado ya seis años – Dijo Matsuri con normalidad, para luego sonreír divertida - ¿Acaso estás celoso?

-Claro que sí – Le respondió él al tiempo que la abrazaba, rodeándola por la cintura – Sólo yo puedo abrazare, y besarte, y hacerte mía, nadie más tiene ese derecho – Dijo algo molesto, mientras que Matsuri se sonrojaba por sus palabras. A veces Gaara decía un montón de cosas que la avergonzaban mucho.

-Gaara, debemos ir a trabajar – Le informó la castaña poniéndose de pie, -aunque hubiese deseado seguir abrazada de él todo el día- pero al hacerlo se sintió mareada y su novio tuvo que sostenerla para que no se fuese a desmayar otra vez, ya suficiente preocupación había tenido con la primera.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? Deberías hacerte ver por un médico, me preocupe que te andes desmayando a cada rato – Le dijo Gaara en tono de regaño, como reclamándole a una niña pequeña el enfermarse por ser tan descuidada con su salud, y es que en verdad estaba muy preocupado.

-Si, ya tengo una cita para hoy, así que no me regañes – Le respondió Matsuri inflando las mejillas como una niñita berrinchuda, por lo cual Gaara sólo le sonrió y la tomó por la cintura para después darle un apasionado beso, que ella correspondió con mucho gusto.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La tarde llegó rápidamente y Matsuri debió retirarse temprano para ir al médico. Gaara insistió en acompañarla, ya que estaba muy preocupado por ella y temía que fuese a tener alguna enfermedad, no podría soportar algo como eso.

Ambos estaban caminando por el pasillo tomados de la mano. Ella se sentía muy feliz de haber vuelto con él y de saber que Gaara no la había engañado.

-En serio no tenías que venir amor – Le dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa.

-Claro que tenía que venir, tengo que asegurarme de que no sea nada grave – Aclaró el pelirrojo, deteniéndose ambos frente a la habitación donde el doctor atendería a Matsuri.

Cuando ella pasó estaba algo nerviosa. En verdad no tenía la menor idea de que le estaba provocando esos mareos y desmayos y temía enterarse de la razón.

-Pase señorita Matsuri – Dijo el doctor con una brillante sonrisa. Matsuri observó sorprendida al doctor de cabello rubio y ojos azules, quien era el esposo de su amiga Hinata.

-Naruto-san – Dijo aún algo sorprendida y con una leve sonrisa - ¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que estabas en la sección de pediatría infantil.

-Lo estaba – Respondió el animado rubio – Pero me transfirieron por falta de personal – Explicó – Ven y siéntate sobre la camilla para revisarte.

-Si – Asintió la castaña con la cabeza. Lo hizo caso al doctor y se sentó sobre la camilla. Naruto tomó su estetoscopio y lo puso sobre el pecho de Matsuri, mientras le hacía unas preguntas.

-¿Qué malestar presentas?

-B-bueno… mareo, vómito y desmayos – Respondió la chica. Naruto la miró con cierta sospecha y se retiró el estetoscopio del cuello para tomar un palito de madera.

-Abre la boca – Indicó. Matsuri le hizo caso y él le echó un vistazo. Después lo quitó de nuevo – Bien, no veo nada anormal aquí, tampoco en tus pulmones, por lo que sólo me queda una opción.

-¿Cuál? – Inquirió la chica algo asustada.

-Según los síntomas que presentas… bueno, te lo preguntaré ¿Existe la posibilidad de que estés embarazada? – Naruto la quedó mirando y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, quedándose completamente muda - ¿Uh? ¿Matsuri?

-¿E-embarazada? ¿Yo? – Preguntó Matsuri con la boca abierta mientras se llevaba la mano izquierda al vientre. De todas las cosas que le pudiesen estar pasando esto era lo que menos esperaba y de pronto sintió como si todo se hubiese detenido. Jamás pensó que todos sus malestares se pudiesen deber a un embarazo y es que siempre había pensado que eso jamás iba a sucederle y últimamente le habían pasado tantas cosas que no se había detenido a pensar en eso, pero ahora que recordaba la primera vez que estuvo con Gaara no usaron ningún tipo de protección, así que era perfectamente posible.

-¿Estás bien Matsuri? – Le preguntó Naruto ya algo preocupado pues ella parecía ida con la noticia. Matsuri asintió con la cabeza, con algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-S-si, es que… me he sorprendido – Dijo secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa.

-¿Entonces si es posible lo que dije?

-Si – Respondió – Creo que lo mejor será comprobarlo.

-De acuerdo – Naruto sonrió, ya más aliviado pues ella se veía bastante contenta – Te daré una orden para un examen de sangre y ya veremos si estás o no estás embarazada. Hinata se va a poner a gritar como loca cuando le cuente – Miró a la castaña – Tú te ves muy alegre.

-Estoy muy feliz – Dijo Matsuri esbozando una sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo y una inmensa alegría se apoderaba de su ser al pensar en que tal vez muy pronto podría ser madre como siempre soñó, tendría un hijo de Gaara.

Naruto firmó la orden para Matsuri y se la entregó.

-Ven mañana para el examen – Le dijo sonriendo – Entregas esto en la ventanilla del laboratorio y esperas a que te llamen ¿De acuerdo?

-Si, muchas gracias Naruto-san – Asintió la castaña con la cabeza recibiendo el papel – Por cierto, le mando muchos saludos a Hinata-chan y a Hana-chan – Dijo sonriendo.

-Claro, se los diré – Le contestó Naruto esbozando su típica sonrisa alegre. Después de eso él abrió la puerta de la sala y se sorprendió al ver a Gaara afuera, ya que él era su amigo desde que iban a la preparatoria juntos.

-Naruto… - Dijo Gaara haciendo un gesto de saludo con su mano. Naruto le devolvió el saludo y sonrió de una forma que Gaara no logró comprender. Justo en ese momento salió Matsuri, aferrando con su mano la orden de su examen.

-¿Qué pasó Matsuri? ¿Tienes algo grave? – Interrogó el pelirrojo, quien hasta hace unos segundos se encontraba impaciente por que su novia saliera de esa sala. Matsuri negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada grave – Respondió con una leve sonrisa, sin embargo él fue capaz de ver sus lágrimas, ya que no había conseguido limpiarlas todas.

-Pero estás llorando – Dijo Gaara mientras la abrazaba - ¿Si no es nada malo entonces por que lloras? No me preocupes de esta forma – En eso se fijó en el papel que Matsuri tenía en su mano - ¿Qué es esto?

-Pues esto… - La castaña se separó un poco de él y le enseñó el papel – Es para un examen de sangre que tengo que hacerme mañana.

-¿Examen de sangre? – Preguntó el pelirrojo confundido - ¿Y para que?

-Gaara… - Dijo Matsuri con una expresión muy seria, separándose por completo de Gaara para poder mirarlo a los ojos – Existe la posibilidad de que… todos mis malestares se deban a que esté… - Se detuvo un momento, temerosa de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Qué estés que? – Preguntó Gaara con curiosidad y notando el nerviosismo de la chica.

-Que este… - Matsuri tragó un poco de saliva y sintió como su corazón se agitaba pues no sabía como él lo tomaría y tenía miedo – Que esté embarazada – Concluyó por fin, sin atreverse a mirar a Gaara a los ojos.

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo no lo podía creer ¿Matsuri embarazada? Eso era algo que realmente no había planeado, de hecho, nada en su vida futura estaba planeado, él era de esas personas que sólo viven el momento, pero desde que conoció a Matsuri había comenzado a pensar en el futuro, en un futuro junto a ella, pensando en que si ella no estuviera en su vida eso ya no sería una vida para él. Ahora tenía una razón para estar a su lado siempre, no sólo el hecho de amarla, sino de que tal vez tendrían un hijo juntos.

Era cierto, no lo esperaba, pero era su hijo, suyo y de Matsuri y lo amaría a pesar de todo, porque iba a tenerlo con su amada.

-¿Estás molesto? – Preguntó la castaña bajando su tono de voz. Estaba asustada de nuevo – Sé que es mi culpa, yo debí cuidarme mejor aunque fuera mi primera vez, pero si de verdad estoy esperando un hijo… yo seré muy feliz – Dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa, la cual conmovió por completo a Gaara.

-Matsuri… - Dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la castaña, para después darle un dulce beso en los labios - ¿Cómo puedes pensar en que yo esté molesto? Esta noticia me hace tan feliz como a ti, si es verdad que vamos a tener un hijo jamás me separaré de tu lado – Al decir lo último la abrazó muy fuerte.

-Te amo Gaara, te juro que te amo…

-Yo también – Le respondió Gaara al oído, quedándose abrazado a ella.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Al día siguiente, Matsuri y Gaara fueron al hospital a que ella se hiciera el examen para comprobar si estaba o no embarazada, pero no le entregarían los resultados hasta dentro de tres días, así que estaba ansiosa por conocerlos.

Los dos iban caminando por la calle tomados de la mano, mientras Matsuri se comía un helado y hablaban de algunas cosas. La chica se veía contenta y saboreaba su helado con rapidez.

-Si ese apetito no es de embarazada entonces no me explico como comes así – Bromeó Gaara haciendo que Matsuri se sintiera un poco ofendida, pero antes de decir algo sus pasos se detuvieron al reconocer el lugar donde estaban - ¿Qué sucede?

-Hey, por aquí es donde vive esa adivina – Comentó la chica con una sonrisa.

-¿Adivina? ¿Qué adivina? – Le preguntó Gaara con curiosidad mientras Matsuri soltaba su mano y daba algunos pasos adelante, al tiempo que se terminaba su helado con rapidez.

-Pues… una adivina que predijo que te conocería – Respondió la castaña muy sonriente.

-No cabe duda que eres muy supersticiosa ¿Ahora también crees en adivinas? – Decía Gaara con una gotita en su frente, pero al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Matsuri no pudo evitar sonreír también – Y bueno ¿Dónde es?

-Por aquí – Dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a jalarlo – Ven, tal vez también te lea el futuro.

-No lo creo Matsuri – Dijo el pelirrojo alzando una ceja – Hey, no me jales.

-No seas aburrido Gaara, vamos – Decía la castaña tratando de convencerlo, aunque a pesar de que Gaara no quería ir, terminó por arrastrarlo al lugar.

Gaara comenzó a observar el lugar en donde estaban y le trajo muchos recuerdos, ya que cuando era un niño solía vivir en ese barrio con sus padres y sus hermanos. Cuando se detuvieron frente a una casa, el pelirrojo la miró sorprendido.

-Es aquí pero… se ve algo diferente – Dijo Matsuri algo confundida, y más confundida quedó al ver la expresión de su novio - ¿Qué pasa Gaara?

-Matsuri ¿Estás segura de que es aquí? – Cuestionó sin salir de su asombro. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro que lo estoy, pero… no sé, parece que nadie vive aquí desde hace mucho tiempo ¿No te parece? – Preguntó la castaña, pero él seguía igual - ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

-Es que… yo solía vivir en esta casa cuando era un niño, pero cuando mi padre murió la abandonamos – Respondió Gaara aún algo desconcertado – Nadie ha vivido aquí desde entonces, ya que esta casa sigue siendo de mi familia.

-P-pero es imposible, ella vivía aquí ¿O es que acaso vas a decirme que lo imaginé? Hasta me dijo su nombre.

-¿Y como se llamaba? – Preguntó el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos, pues estaba creyendo que Matsuri de seguro lo imaginó o se equivocó de casa, pues era imposible que alguien viviera ahí.

-Se llamaba Karura – Le respondió Matsuri con seguridad, observando como los ojos de Gaara se abrían como platos ante la mención de ese nombre, lo que la inquietó un poco.

-¿K-Karura? Eso no puede ser – Dijo Gaara desconcertado y descruzando sus brazos, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, para luego dejarse caer sentado sobre el borde de la vereda.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? – Le preguntó Matsuri preocupada, sentándose junto a él para abrazarlo - ¿Por qué te pusiste así cuando dije su nombre?

-Porque… - Gaara tomó la mano de Matsuri y después la abrazó de nuevo, como buscando un refugio entre sus brazos – Porque Karura era el nombre de mi madre.

-¿Qué? – Matsuri se separó de él de golpe - ¿Tu madre Gaara? ¿P-pero como?

-No lo sé, pero… creo que esa adivina era ella, era mi madre ¿Te das cuenta?

-De lo único que me doy cuenta, es de que… estuve hablando con un fantasma… - Dijo Matsuri tan pálida como el papel, para luego caer desmayada entre los brazos de Gaara, quien logró atraparla justo a tiempo para que no se hiciese daño.

-¡Matsuri! – Gritó preocupado.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Matsuri estaba dormida sobre su cama, mientras que Gaara acariciaba con delicadeza su mejilla y la veía con una sonrisa. La había traído en un taxi hasta su departamento y la recostó para esperar a que se despertara.

-Así que tú nos juntaste ¿No es así madre? - Decía mientras miraba a Matsuri con ternura – Aunque no sea una persona que crea en este tipo de cosas, esta vez voy a creer que tú tuviste algo que ver, además quiere decir que me perdonaste ¿No?

En ese momento, Matsuri comenzó a reaccionar, abriendo lentamente sus ojos para mirar a Gaara con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

-Yo te traje – Respondió el pelirrojo sentándose a la orilla de la cama acercándose a ella, y Matsuri se recostó de espalda para poder mirarlo, mientras él acariciaba su cabello.

-Ahora entiendo todo – Habló la castaña – Ella nos ayudó a conocernos, gracias a ella hoy somos tan felices.

-Tienes razón mi amor – Afirmó Gaara – Supongo que es un poco tonto decir esto, pero creo que está bien creer en cosas sobrenaturales de vez en cuando.

Matsuri lo miró fijamente y sin decir nada, el se acercó a ella para robarse un largo beso de sus labios. Esos besos dulces y embriagadores eran los que más le gustaban, y sólo los sentía con ella y nadie más. Suponer que había sido gracias a la pequeña ayuda de alguien que ya no estaba en este mundo, no estaba mal del todo, aunque ahora sólo quería creer en lo que sentía por ella, porque con o sin ayuda, no había sido forzado a sentirlo, simplemente nació de él.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Tres días después…

Matsuri tenía un rostro muy serio después de salir de ver al doctor. Gaara la esperaba en la sala –pues ella insistió en entrar sola- y al verla salir no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te fue? – Preguntaba casi desesperado, mientras Matsuri mantenía su seria expresión. Entonces levantó su mano derecha, en donde tenía el sobre con los resultados de su examen de sangre.

-El resultado… fue positivo – Dijo al fin, con una gran sonrisa – Estoy embarazada Gaara, vamos a tener un hijo – Algunas lágrimas se comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos de la emoción y Gaara la abrazó levantándola del suelo, dándole algunas vueltas en el aire, y es que él también estaba muy feliz.

-¡Voy a tener un hijo! – Gritó emocionado, haciendo que las mujeres embarazadas de ese lugar lo miraran con una sonrisa. Matsuri enseguida se sonrojó.

-No grites Gaara – Le dijo cuando él la soltó por fin – Que vergonzoso.

-Es que estoy muy feliz.

-Yo también, ya no puedo esperar a tenerlo entre mis brazos – Decía la castaña con ilusión reflejada en su mirada. Abrazó a Gaara sonrojándose de nuevo y sonrió – Será un bebé muy hermoso porque será igualito a ti.

-Si se parece a ti será hermoso también, porque tú eres hermosa y nuestro hijo tendrá a la mejor madre del mundo, estoy seguro – Aseguró correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica.

-Gracias Gaara, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, desde que te conocí todo cambió…

-Lo mejor está por venir – Susurró Gaara aún manteniéndola abrazada, y así se quedaron por un largo rato.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Un año después…

-Los declaro marido y mujer – Dijo el sacerdote, dirigiéndose luego a Gaara, quien usaba un elegante traje de novio de color negro – Puede besar a la novia.

El pelirrojo sonrió mientras miraba a Matsuri a los ojos. Ella, usando un hermoso vestido blanco, con una caída armoniosa en A, el cabello ahora largo hasta su cintura y su perfecta figura, era la mujer más hermosa para él y ahora, por fin era su esposa.

Ambos se acercaron, hasta desaparecer aquella distancia, por fin dándose el tan esperado beso frente a todos sus seres queridos, el beso que significaba el estar juntos para siempre, aunque Gaara se sentía un poco irónico, tantas veces la había besado sin permiso y ahora tenía que esperar a que el sacerdote se lo diera.

-Te amo – Le susurró Matsuri al separarse, pero él sólo la volvió a besar, dejando en claro que ella era sólo suya.

Más tarde se encontraban todos en la fiesta, la cual se celebraba en el mismo club en donde había sido la de Temari hace un año. Gaara y Matsuri estaban bailando juntos el vals de los novios al centro de todas las parejas, pero de pronto ella se detuvo.

-Mi amor, quiero ver a nuestro bebé – Dijo sonriendo – No he estado con él en todo el día por todo esto de la boda y lo extraño mucho.

-De acuerdo, vamos donde Temari – Gaara la tomó de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a donde estaba Temari, quien estaba junto a Shikamaru cuidando de dos bebés- El mayor era el suyo, tenía el cabello negro de su padre y los ojos azules de su madre.

El más pequeño era el hijo de Gaara y Matsuri; era exactamente igual a Gaara en todos los sentidos, una fiel copia de él con sus ojos aguamarina y su cabello rojo. Sólo tenía tres meses de nacido pero era todo un revoltoso.

-Yuu-chan – Dijo Matsuri levantando a su pequeño bebé de su coche, para poder acurrucarlo en sus brazos – Mami te extrañaba.

-Yuu se ha portado muy bien Matsuri, es un buen niño, aunque estuvo llorando un rato – Dijo Temari sonriendo - ¿No es verdad Shikamaru?

-Si, se contentó cuando lo dejamos jugar con Shika – Respondió el Nara tomando a su hijo entre sus brazos también, el cual tenía ya casi nueve meses.

-Lo que pasa es que mi bebé extrañaba a su mamá ¿Verdad amor? – Preguntó al pequeño mientras le hacía cosquillas. El bebé sólo reía alegremente ante esto.

-No seas tan consentidora Matsuri – Le regañó Gaara, pero al ver a su pequeño unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo lo invadieron – Bueno, ahora déjame cargar a mi campeón – Matsuri le entregó a su hijo en los brazos y Gaara comenzó a jugar con él, haciendo que el bebé riera más.

-Y me dice que yo lo consiento – Susurró la chica en voz baja y divertida al ver tal escena, le gustaba ver a su pequeño en los brazos de su padre, se veían tan tiernos juntos.

-Muchas felicidades amiga – Le habló Temari interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, abrazándola muy emocionada – No puedo creer que haya llegado este día, en que te vería casada y con un hijo, te quiero mucho cuñada.

-Gracias Temari, estoy tan feliz… - Matsuri volvió a mirar a su esposo y a su hijo – Este último año ha estado lleno de felicidad.

-Bueno amiga ¿Cuándo piensas lanzar el ramo?

-¡Es verdad!

Matsuri se subió al escenario en donde estaban tocando los músicos, llamando la atención de los invitados. Después de eso se puso de espaldas y lanzó el ramo hacia donde se habían formado las chicas, el cual fue a parar a manos de cierta rubia, que ahora era muy amiga de los recién casados.

Ino miró a su novio Sai con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras todos les aplaudían, ya que serían los próximos en casarse.

Sin duda este había sido uno de los días más felices en la vida de Matsuri. Al fin era la esposa del hombre que amaba y tenían un hijo hermoso ¿Qué más podía pedir? Estaba compartiendo toda esa felicidad con sus amigos y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Estaban Hinata y Naruto junto a su hija Hana. Estaba Ino –con quien después de aclarar el mal entendido se habían hecho muy amigas- junto con su novio. Estaban Kankuro y su novia Sari, a la cual conoció hace unos meses haciendo un negocio, ya que ella era una clienta que fue a contratar los servicios de la empresa. Incluso estaba Sasori con su esposa y su hija.

Sólo hubiese deseado que estuviesen sus padres, era lo único que hacía falta.

-Papá, mamá – Dijo mirando hacia el cielo, sentada lejos de la fiesta en una banca del mismo color que su hermoso vestido – Finalmente soy lo que siempre quise ser ¿Saben? Soy una publicista, tengo muchas campañas a mi cargo y mis jefes adoran mi trabajo, aunque al principio no me hacían caso logré que eso cambiara, fue gracias a Gaara. Desde que lo conocí todo ha sido diferente ¿Recuerdan que decía tener una maldición sobre mi por romper un espejo? Dicen que son siete años de mala suerte, pues justo hoy deberían cumplirse, pero esa maldición jamás existió, sólo era mi miedo, mi inseguridad, pero gracias a él todo eso se quedó en el pasado – Sonrió dejando escapar una lágrima – Por fin soy su esposa… y tenemos a nuestro hijo, es aún pequeño pero es un travieso, tiene tres meses y le encanta que yo le haga dormir con canciones de cuna, como lo hacías tú mamá, además le fascina que Gaara lo cargue a todas partes, como hacías tú papá. Los extraño… pero los llevo siempre en mi corazón, sé que están compartiendo este momento conmigo y están sonriendo… desde donde quiera que estén… están sonriéndome…

Al terminar de hablar se secó las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos y se puso de pie.

-Los amo a ambos… - Dijo antes de caminar de regreso a la fiesta. Estaba segura de que ellos estaban felices igual que ella.

Se dirigió hacia su esposo, el cual aún tenía a su bebé en los brazos y miraba hacia la luna, probablemente pensando en alguna cosa.

Se acercó a él y lo besó sorpresivamente.

-Wow ¿Y eso por que fue? – Preguntó algo sorprendido. Matsuri le sonrió y le quitó a su bebé de los brazos, para poder tenerlo ella.

-Porque te amo – Respondió, para luego depositar un dulce beso en la frente de su hijo – Y amo a nuestro hijo… y soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Este día ha sido maravilloso, todavía no puedo creer que estemos casados, después de haber pasado tantas tristezas… - Matsuri bajó la mirada – Todo cambió al conocerte, cambiaste mi vida – Sonrió – Gracias por eso, por todo, muchas gracias Gaara, por hacerme tal feliz.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada Matsuri, más bien yo te agradezco a ti, por ser la mujer más linda del mundo, por darme un hijo que adoro y por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra – Dijo Gaara abrazando a Matsuri, quien aún sostenía a su bebé en los brazos – Tú me cambiaste, de no haberte conocido seguiría siendo un vividor como dicen mis hermanos.

-Vividor o no, eres mi vividor – Le dijo Matsuri antes de besarlo. El pequeño soltó una risita y aplaudió, haciendo que sus padres rieran ante aquel gesto.

Ahora eran por fin una familia. Matsuri había cumplido su sueño; ser una publicista, encontrar al hombre de sus sueños, casarse con él y por último, ser una hermosa familia, aunque las cosas habían sido en un orden completamente distinto no se quejaba para nada, era mejor que las cosas fueran diferentes a que fuesen como las vidas de todos los demás. Su vida era extraña y divertida, pero le gustaba.

_Aquella noche, después de la fiesta, volví a pertenecer en cuerpo y alma al hombre que amaba y me di cuenta de que no importaba todo lo que había pasado, porque todo el sufrimiento al final valió la pena, porque cuando él llegó curó todas mis heridas. Sólo estando a su lado aprendí el verdadero significado del amor y aún sigo aprendiéndolo, porque por siempre será él, mi persona especial._

_**Fin**_

…

**Y fin, se ha acabado. Sayonara. Bye bye. Arrivederchi y no sé que más decir xDD**

**Ha sido lindo escribir este fic, pero aún falta el epílogo así que paren el carro, aunque ya con eso es el adiós definitivo. Este al igual que el fic "A Escondidas" han sido mis historias favoritas, pero todo llega a su final.**

**Bueno, si quieren saber que sucedió durante aquel año, esperen el epílogo.**

**Y aprovechando que tengo su atención, pasen a leer el nuevo fic "¿Te Casas Conmigo?" también de esta pareja y de unas cuantas más. Les va a gustar.**

**Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima.**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	11. Epílogo

**¡Hola!**

**Snif, por fin ha llegado el final final de este fic T_T**

**En serio, no sé por que siempre me da tanta tristeza terminar los fics, pero bueno, ya que se puede hacer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo, ahora sólo queda vernos en los otros fics.**

**Les dejo leer el epílogo ^^**

**Advertencia: lemon, pero muy leve.**

…

**Epílogo:**

El sonido de las olas chocando con las rocas le daban cierta sensación de tranquilidad, y la luz de la luna llena iluminaba aquella oscura noche mientras las manos de su esposo acariciaban con suavidad su espalda casi desnuda, sólo cubierta por los lazos de su bikini.

Ambos estaban sobre la arena de aquella playa, besándose apasionadamente, disfrutando de la brisa marina.

-Gaara… - Le susurró ella, separándose de los labios de él. Los ojos aguamarina la miraron con cierto enfado, haciendo notar que no quería separarse de ella.

-¿Qué sucede Matsuri? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la castaña.

-Es que… ya está haciendo un poco de frío mi amor, regresemos al hotel – Respondió ella con una sonrisa – Además… - Se acercó sensualmente a su oído – Aquí no podemos hacer nada.

-En eso tienes razón – Susurró Gaara contra sus labios – Y yo me muero por hacerte mía, así que vámonos.

Matsuri asintió sonrojada y ambos se levantaron para dirigirse al hotel.

Ella estaba realmente feliz; estaba en su luna de miel con el hombre que tanto amaba, el padre de su hijo. Desde que él había aparecido en su vida, esta se había vuelto maravillosa. En estos momentos, había muchas situaciones vividas junto a él que podía recordar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_Ese día se encontraba sentada sobre el sofá viendo una telenovela, mientras comía un delicioso helado de chocolate con fresas y crema. Ahora que tenía cuatro meses de embarazo constantemente comía dulces y cosas que no debía, pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, los antojos eran más fuertes que ella y todos esos deliciosos dulces la llamaban, gritando "cómeme", ella no podía despreciar tan tentadora oferta._

_-Cielos, es tan triste… - Dijo mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas._

_No sólo los antojos habían estado presentes; los cambios de humor y la sensibilidad estaban a la orden del día este último tiempo, aunque estaba feliz. Después de todo siempre había soñado con tener un hijo y gracias a eso ya jamás volvería a estar sola._

_Después de comer, acarició con delicadeza su pequeña barriga, le gustaba mucho hacerlo e imaginar como sería tener a su bebé en los brazos, si se parecería a Gaara o no. Aunque aún no le decía si era niño o niña, estaba segura de que lo amaría fuese lo que fuese._

_-Bebé, ya no puedo esperar a tenerte y poder ver tu carita – Decía llena de ilusión. En ese momento tocaron el timbre de su departamento. Matsuri recordó que hoy iría junto con Gaara a su control con la doctora y vería a su bebé en la ecografía. Sonrió ansiosa y se levantó a abrirle la puerta a su amado._

_Gaara estaba del otro lado, esperando que su novia le abriera la puerta. Cuando ella le abrió y la vio llorar, se alarmó e imaginó lo peor._

_-Hola Gaara – Lo saludó la castaña con una sonrisa mientras se secaba las lágrimas._

_-¿Qué te pasa Matsuri? ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Te duele algo? – Preguntaba el pelirrojo preocupado, y es que desde que se enteraron del embarazo él la cuidaba demasiado, incluso hasta del mismo viento - ¿Por qué estás llorando?_

_-No me pasa nada – Respondió Matsuri sonriendo – Fue sólo que estaba viendo algo que me hizo llorar en la tele, es que estoy muy sensible y lloro por todo, pero estoy bien._

_-Cielos… - Suspiró Gaara – No me asustes de esa forma, creí que te sentías mal._

_-Lo siento mi amor – Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándose a él para abrazarlo – No quería que te preocuparas así._

_-Ya no importa, me alegra saber que tú y nuestro hijo están bien. Pero bueno ¿Ya estás lista para irnos?_

_-No, jeje – Respondió la castaña con una gotita resbalando por su sien – Es que se me olvidó, pero ya voy y me alisto._

_-Estás muy despistada bonita – Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa. Matsuri se fue a cambiar y Gaara entró para esperarla._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Los recién casados entraron a su habitación entre risas. Él la tenía levantada entre sus brazos y, después de cerrar la puerta empujándola con su espalda, la depositó suavemente sobre la cama, para después recostarse sobre ella.

-Te amo bonita… - Susurró Gaara mientras besaba con pasión y delicadeza el cuello de su amada, bajando lentamente sus labios hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos, en donde se entretuvo por más tiempo.

-Yo también te amo – Dijo Matsuri tomando el rostro de Gaara entre sus manos para hacer que él la mirara a los ojos. Sonrió sensualmente, provocando que el calor en el cuerpo de él se extendiera – Mi pelirrojo sexy.

Gaara sonrió de medio lado, recordando aquella pequeña discusión esa mañana después de haberse quedado en el departamento de ella por primera vez.

-¿Así que soy sexy?

-Eres muy sexy – Respondió la castaña mordiendo su labio inferior sin dejar de mirarlo, pero fue él quien se encargó de que sus labios se volviesen a unir en un apasionado beso.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_Matsuri estaba emocionada viendo en la pantalla el desarrollo de su bebé, aunque por su lado, Gaara se veía muy confundido ya que no entendía nada. Para él parecían un montón de sombras moviéndose._

_-Tu bebé se ve muy bien Matsuri-chan – Dijo con una sonrisa la ojiperla._

_-¿De verdad Hinata-chan? – Preguntó ilusionada la castaña, ya que el saber que su bebé estaba sano le hacía muy feliz._

_-Claro que sí, se ve que será muy fuerte – Hinata quitó la máquina del vientre de su amiga mientras le sonreía, luego se sentó y se llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja mientras Matsuri se limpiaba el gel de su vientre – Vaya, no puedo creer que te tenga aquí, y con Gaara-kun._

_-El mundo es muy pequeño ¿No? – Comentó Gaara mientras tomaba la mano de su chica – La esposa de mi mejor amigo es la amiga y doctora de mi novia._

_-¿Y además se conocían desde hace tiempo, no? – Preguntó Matsuri con molestia. Era cierto, lo acababa de recordar, estaba tan concentrada en ver a su hijo en el monitor que había olvidado que hace unos días Gaara le había comentado que esa famosa novia que había tenido era nada menos que Hinata._

_Gaara y Hinata se sintieron algo nerviosos por el tono usado por Matsuri, pues se notaba que ese pequeño incidente del pasado le estaba afectando más de lo normal._

_-Bueno, pero eso fue hace años ¿Verdad Gaara-kun? – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa algo forzada y una gotita recorriendo su sien. Gaara asintió con la cabeza._

_-Claro, ya no tiene ninguna relevancia – Respondió también un poco nervioso, recordando que cuando se lo dijo a Matsuri –y ésta con sus extraños cambios de humor- se había puesto a llorar incansablemente, asegurando que ella comparada con Hinata era un cero a la izquierda, por lo que Gaara se tardó horas en lograr calmarla._

_La verdad era que Gaara y Hinata habían sido novios durante la adolescencia, más o menos cuando tenían quince años cada uno. Juntos fue su primer beso y todas esas cosas que se hacen en una relación, Gaara estaba muy enamorado de ella y estuvieron juntos por un año, pero cierto día apareció Naruto –el alumno nuevo- quien se robó el corazón de la Hyûga (Y hasta ahora no lo ha devuelto) por lo que su relación se terminó abruptamente y no de buena manera –aunque al final todos quedaron como amigos-, por eso fue que Gaara comenzó a salir con muchas chicas al mismo tiempo y se escapaba de casa para ir a fiestas y a ver a sus novias (Tenía más de una a al vez la mayoría de las veces, pero él decía que nunca les había pedido noviazgo así que no se sentía comprometido con ninguna). Todo siguió de esa manera y aún más después de la muerte de la madre del pelirrojo, pero repentinamente cambió al conocer a Matsuri._

_Matsuri fue amiga de Hinata en la escuela, pero la conoció cuando tenían dieciséis, así que no alcanzó a conocerla como novia de Gaara sino que de Naruto. Y a Temari la conoció en la universidad, por lo que aunque muchas veces tuvo oportunidad de encontrarse con Gaara, no lo hizo hasta los veinticuatro en aquella noche en que se desmayó en medio de la calle._

_-Aún así me molesta – Susurró Matsuri muy bajito, así que no pudieron escucharla._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

-¿En que piensas? – Le preguntó Gaara al separarse de ella, la cual lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, la cual de pronto cambió por una expresión de desagrado, pues aún ahora se moría de celos.

-Sólo recordaba algunas cosas – Respondió desviando la mirada – Pero no tienen importancia.

-Pues te ves un poco molesta – Insistió Gaara acariciando la mejilla de su esposa. Él sabía que ella a veces se comportaba así, recordaba alguna cosa que la había hecho enfadar y volvía a enojarse, pero a él no le importaba eso, pues le gustaba mucho la idea de quitarse el enfado con sus besos y sus caricias.

-No es nada Gaara, de verdad – Aseguró Matsuri, pero se quedó callada al sentir como Gaara comenzaba a deslizar su mano suavemente por su vientre, provocándole algunas cosquillas.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_-¿Estás celosa Matsuri? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo a su novia, la cual lo miraba algo enfadada._

_Ambos estaban sentados a la mesa de una fuente de sodas a la cual fueron después de salir de la clínica. Matsuri se había mostrado molesta desde entonces, así que él no pudo más y tuvo que preguntar pues no le gustaba verla así._

_-Claro que no – Negó la chica desviando la mirada – Es sólo que… bueno… ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes lo tuyo con Hinata-chan? Mucho antes…_

_-Bueno, no lo creí necesario – Respondió Gaara - ¿Tanto te molesta que no lo haya hecho? ¿O es el hecho de que ella fuese mi novia antes?_

_-Es que… tú la querías de verdad – Dijo Matsuri con cierta tristeza, la cual Gaara notó por el tono de su voz – Y estuvieron juntos por un año así que…_

_-¿Crees que aún siento algo por ella?_

_Matsuri simplemente bajó la cabeza, ya que no se sentía capaz de responder. De sólo pensar en que Gaara aún siguiera enamorado de Hinata le hacía doler el pecho de una forma inexplicable, ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta que Hinata estuviera casada y con una hija, o que ella estaba esperando un hijo de Gaara. La verdad era que le dolió ver como ellos se miraban, como Gaara la miró con tristeza cuando entraron a esa sala, seguro había recordado lo que Hinata le hizo y eso significaba que aún la quería. Sin importar cuantas veces Gaara le había dicho que la amaba aún sentía que ante otras mujeres ella era menos._

_-¿Matsuri? – Insistió Gaara al ver que ella no respondía._

_-No lo sé, después de todo yo no puedo compararme con ella._

_-Es que tú no aprendes ¿Verdad? – Matsuri lo miró algo confundida - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de compararte con otras mujeres? Eres tú mi novia, eres tú quien va a darme un hijo y eres tú la mujer que amo ¿Entendido? – La regañó Gaara algo enojado._

_-S-si… - Respondió la castaña sorprendida. Odiaba estar tan sensible, pues no pudo evitar el ponerse a llorar aunque se quería detener. _

_Al verla llorar Gaara se sintió como un tonto, en lugar de regañarla debía decirle que no se preocupara. Se puso de pie y tomó la mano de ella haciendo que se levantara también, para abrazarla despacio y con suavidad y así no dañar su pequeña pancita._

_-Matsuri, nunca dudes de mis sentimientos hacia ti – Le susurró al oído – Desde hace mucho tiempo que no siento nada por Hinata, y tampoco podría sentir algo por ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú, tú eres la única para mí._

_-Siento ser tan desconfiada, no quiero dudar de ti, es que tengo tanto miedo… todo lo que he vivido a tu lado ha sido nuevo para mi, desde este sentimiento – Dijo tocando su pecho – Hasta el haberme entregado a ti y el estar esperando un hijo tuyo… te amo y me da miedo perderte._

_-Siempre estaré a tu lado, deja de pensar cosas tontas – Aseguró el pelirrojo sin dejar de abrazarla, haciéndola sentir más aliviada y reconfortada._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Las manos de Gaara se movían con delicadeza sobre el cuerpo semi desnudo de su esposa. Ya la conocía tan bien y sin embargo le deleitaba sentir la suavidad de su piel entre sus dedos, repasar con lentitud sus curvas –las cuales lo enloquecían por completo- y poder escuchar cuando ella gemía su nombre.

Mientras la besaba en los labios se deshizo se la parte de arriba de su bikini, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, los cuales comenzó a besar lentamente. Primero uno y luego el otro.

-Gaara… - Escapó de los labios de Matsuri en forma de gemido, mientras sentía la lengua del pelirrojo juguetear con sus pezones. Sus manos acariciaban la espalda masculina, ya desprovista de ropa alguna, mientras una de las manos de Gaara se acercaba hacia su intimidad, hundiendo uno de sus dedos en ella. No pudo evitar volver a soltar un gemido, pero esta vez fue mucho más intenso y logró que Gaara se excitara aún más, comenzando a morder con delicadeza uno de sus pezones, mientras que con su mano libre se encargaba de masajear el otro, sin descuidar ninguno de los dos.

-Matsuri… - Gruñó el pelirrojo con una voz algo gutural, sin detener sus caricias ni por un segundo – Me vuelves completamente loco…

-Y tú… a mi… - Contestó ella, extasiada al sentir los dedos de Gaara aún entrando y saliendo de su intimidad, haciéndole sentir pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_-Es tan lindo Temari – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa mientras veía a su pequeño sobrinito de un mes, dormido dentro de su cuna. Ella ya tenía siete meses de embarazo y no podía evitar que cada ves que viera al pequeño Shika (en realidad era Shikamaru pero así no confundían al padre y al hijo) sintiera deseos de conocer ya a su bebé._

_-Gracias cuñadita, y a todo esto, no me has dicho que va a ser mi sobrinito – Dijo Temari mientras se acercaba a la cuna para vigilar el sueño de su bebé. Sonrió al verle dormir tranquilamente._

_-Ah, si es cierto – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – No te lo había dicho, pero voy a tener un niño, un niño igualito a su padre._

_-¿Cómo sabes que será igual a Gaara? Se puede parecer a ti ¿No crees?_

_-No, yo sé que será igual a él – Afirmó Matsuri, muy segura de que estaba en lo correcto. _

_-Si tú lo dices… por cierto ¿Ya compraste todas las cosas para él?_

_-¿Eh? – Exclamó Matsuri sorprendida, como si de pronto hubiese recordado que olvidó algo extremadamente importante. A Temari sólo le apareció una gotita en la frente, y es que francamente ¿Cómo podía ser tan distraída su amiga? _

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_-¡Vaya, aquí hay de todo! – Decía Matsuri emocionada mientras observaba todas las cosas de bebé que había en esa tienda._

_Temari –que había venido con ella- la miraba con una gotita en su frente mientras sostenía a su bebé en los brazos. Gaara –que también había venido- miró a su hermana mientras su novia observaba casi con desesperación la hermosa ropita y los juguetes._

_-Se ve muy contenta ¿No? – Preguntó la rubia sonriente. Ella estaba muy feliz por Matsuri, desde que su amiga supo lo de su embarazo estaba tan risueña todo el tiempo, no recordaba haberla visto tan feliz antes._

_-Si, Matsuri es muy alegre, por eso la amo – Contestó Gaara esbozando una leve sonrisa. _

_-Y tú ni tonto ni perezoso la embarazaste enseguida ¿No? – Dijo Temari entornando los ojos, pues aunque le daba gusto que Matsuri fuese la novia de su hermano, no le permitiría ni siquiera a él hacerla sufrir. Gaara se ruborizó un poco y tosió escandalosamente. La verdad era que había deseado tanto hacerle el amor a Matsuri que cuando al fin sucedió ni siquiera se molestó en usar protección y por ende ella resultó embarazada, aunque no se quejaba, la amaba y tener un hijo con ella era lo mejor que le había pasado._

_-Temari, no digas tonterías – Dijo poniéndose serio y aparentando estar molesto._

_Matsuri tomó entre sus manos la ropita y encontró un montón de cosas que le gustaría que su bebé usara. Tenía un muy buen gusto, ya que quería ver que su hijo se viera tan guapo como su padre. _

_Gaara se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, acariciando su pancita._

_-¿Ya te has decidido? – Le preguntó._

_-Aún no, es que todo es muy lindo ¿Por qué no me ayudas tú?_

_-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que aún tenemos mucho que comprar y… tengo algo que decirte – Matsuri lo miró intrigada y él le dio un suave beso en los labios._

_-¿Qué cosa es Gaara?_

_-Que he comprado una hermosa casa para nosotros y nuestro hijo – Le respondió, viendo como ella se sorprendía – Tiene un gran jardín para que corra, y si quieres podemos tener un perro – Sonriendo._

_-Ay Gaara… - Susurró la castaña abrazándolo de nuevo. Matsuri casi no podía creer que él fuese tan maravilloso, pero era cierto todo esto, el amor jamás se iría de su lado._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

-Gaara, te quiero sentir – Le susurró Matsuri al oído, haciendo que Gaara se excitara aún más.

Por fin se decidió a hacerlo, y después de deshacerse de su bóxer y de las bragas de Matsuri, la penetró lentamente, comenzando a moverse despacio dentro de ella para hacerla disfrutar lo más que pudiera. Por su parte, Matsuri no podía reprimir sus gemidos, cada vez más fuertes al estar recibiendo tanto placer por parte de la persona que amaba con todo su ser.

Gaara aumentó el ritmo de las envestidas mientras que su boca apresaba con pasión la boca de su esposa, besándola intensamente, mordiendo sus labios con delicadeza. Matsuri le rodeó con sus piernas haciendo que la penetración fuese más profunda, tanto que ninguno podía contenerse.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_-¿Tomar clases para padres? – Le preguntó Gaara algo confundido mientras dejaba una caja sobre la mesa de su nueva casa. Se habían cambiado hace dos días y estaban terminando de acomodar las últimas cosas._

_-Así es ¿O es que acaso tienes idea de cómo cuidar de un bebé? – Le dijo Matsuri sentándose sobre el sofá con dificultad. Gaara la miró y luego suspiró resignado._

_-Tienes razón, no tengo idea._

_-Yo tampoco – Dijo la castaña acariciando con ternura su barriga – Ambos somos primerizos jeje, yo quiero ser una buena madre, pero no tengo idea de cómo cuidar a un recién nacido, por eso pienso que deberíamos asistir a ese taller._

_-De acuerdo mi amor – Le dijo sonriendo el pelirrojo – Pero independientemente de eso quiero que sepas… que yo pienso que serás una excelente madre._

_-G-gracias – La castaña bajó su mirada ruborizada y con una pequeña sonrisa._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_Dos días habían pasado y ahora los dos se encontraban entrando en aquella sala que estaba llena de padres primerizos, los cuales también asistían al taller._

_-Bueno padres – Habló una joven instructora – Comenzaremos bañando al bebé._

_En un rato estaban todos los padres practicando como bañar a sus bebés en una pequeña bañera sobre una mesa. Había algunos tan torpes que casi ahogaban a los muñecas que hacían de bebés, pero estaban todas las mujeres sorprendidas viendo como un apuesto pelirrojo bañaba al bebé a la perfección._

_-Mira que guapo es, y lo hace muy bien con el bebé – Decía una chica embarazada de unos cuatro o cinco meses, a otra que parecía de unos ocho._

_-Si, que suerte tiene su esposa – Dijo la otra. Todos esos comentarios hacían que Matsuri se sintiera un poco celosa, pero decidió pasarlo por alto._

_-Vaya Gaara, eres muy bueno para esto – Le dijo con una sonrisa, orgullosa de que todas las ahí presentes la envidiaran._

_-No hay que ser un genio para no ahogar a un bebé – Respondió Gaara tranquilamente, ganándose unas miradas de admiración por parte de las futuras madres y unas cuantas de odio por parte de los padres._

_Después de eso, debían mudar al bebé. Matsuri le puso talco, pero por agitarlo tan fuerte le saltó un poco a la cara y comenzó a estornudar. Gaara comenzó a reírse, pues se veía graciosa con la cara blanca, pero ella infló sus mejillas._

_-Mo, no te burles de mí – Se quejó la castaña, pero Gaara seguía riendo – Hey Gaara, ya basta – Volvió a reclamar, cruzándose de brazos._

_-De acuerdo, lo siento bonita – Se disculpó Gaara abrazándola dulcemente – Vamos, continúa._

_-Hai – Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y siguió practicando para mudar al bebé. Después de un par de intentos más logró hacerlo y sonrió satisfecha._

_Lo demás fue como preparar la comida, hacerlo dormir y algunas cosas más. Al final los dos salieron con una sonrisa del lugar e iban abrazados. _

_Caminaban hacia el parque, ya que Matsuri insistió en que quería caminar y no moverse en un auto porque la doctora le dijo que debía hacer ejercicio si no quería quedarse gorda después del parto. Al llegar al parque Gaara le compró un helado de su sabor favorito y se sentaron._

_-Oye Gaara… - Lo llamó._

_-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa bonita? – Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras le pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro para abrazarla._

_-¿Has pensado en un nombre para nuestro hijo?_

_-¿Un nombre dices? – Gaara se puso en pose pensativa – Pues no lo he pensado ¿Acaso tú tienes un nombre para él?_

_-B-bueno… - La castaña bajó su mirada – Me gustaría mucho llamarlo como a mi padre, él… cuando estaba vivo me hizo prometerle que llamaría a mi primer hijo como a él, p-por eso…_

_-¿Y como se llamaba tu padre? – Le preguntó el pelirrojo besando su mejilla._

_-Yuu – Respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Gaara la observó y sonrió al comprobar que a su querida Matsuri le hacía mucha ilusión poder llamar así a su bebé._

_-De acuerdo mi amor, ese será el nombre de nuestro bebé – Dijo abrazándola, para luego besarla en los labios. Matsuri correspondió a su beso de forma dulce y pausada, y se separaron por falta de aire. Gaara comenzó a acariciar su pancita sonriendo – Hola mi pequeño Yuu ¿Cuándo piensas salir a conocer a papá y a mamá?_

_-Aún quedan dos meses, pero ya no puedo esperar para abrazar a Yuu-chan._

_-Yuu… - Susurró Gaara imaginando la carita de su hijo._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El calor de aquella habitación aumentaba cada vez más, mientras el ritmo de las penetraciones lo hacía también. El placer desbordaba por completo aquellos cuerpos unidos por el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, sintiendo que llegaban al punto máximo que aquel acto les permitía.

Matsuri arqueó su espalda al sentir que alcanzaba el orgasmo, mientras un gemido mezclado con el nombre de Gaara escapaba de sus labios. Gaara se derramó por completo dentro de ella, volviendo a susurrarle al oído cuanto la amaba. Después de eso, la castaña descansó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo y él acariciaba con suavidad su cabello.

-¿Te sucede algo? Te noto algo distraída – Comentó el pelirrojo. Matsuri se levantó un poco para poder mirarlo.

-Si, es que extraño a nuestro bebé – Respondió ella con una sonrisa – Y estaba recordando el día en que nació.

-Oh, ese día – Dijo Gaara, también recordando ese extraño día.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_Matsuri estaba aburrida en su casa, sentada en el sofá. Gaara –aunque sonara raro- estaba trabajando en la empresa y le tenía prohibido a Matsuri aparecerse por ahí. Durante buena parte de su vida, Matsuri había sido adicta a los estudios y al trabajo, y ahora insistía en seguir trabajando aún con nueve meses de embarazo, pero por obvias razones Gaara no se lo permitía. Para él era prioridad la salud de su novia y de su hijo._

_Gaara regresó unas horas después. Pero alguna razón se había tardado más de lo normal. Saludó a Matsuri con un beso en los labios y se sentó a su lado para poder acariciar su barriga._

_-¿Cómo te has sentido? – Le preguntó. Ella sonrió._

_-Bien, sólo un poco aburrida, no puedo hacer nada, además algo me ha estado molestando todo el día – Respondió soltando un suspiro. Gaara la ayudó a levantarse ya que era hora de la cena – Por cierto ¿Qué te demoró tanto?_

_-Eso es un secreto – Dijo Gaara sonriendo. Esa respuesta no le gustó del todo a Matsuri y se enfadó un poco, sin embargo no pudo decir nada, ya que un intenso dolor la recorrió de pronto, haciendo que se llevara una mano al vientre y soltara un enorme grito._

_-¡Ah! – Se quejó de pronto alarmando al pelirrojo, que corrió hacia ella para sujetarla._

_-¿Qué tienes Matsuri? – Preguntó preocupado._

_-Me duele… me duele Gaara… ¡Ah! – Volvió a gritar - ¡Ya es hora, ya viene!_

_-¡Mierda! – Gritó Gaara desesperado, abriendo los ojos como platos – T-tranquila, respira, yo… voy por las cosas y el teléfono, quédate aquí – Se fue corriendo. Matsuri comenzó a hacer lo que él le dijo, pero el dolor era cada vez más intenso._

_-¡Apresúrate! – Le gritó Matsuri. Gaara llegó corriendo, trayendo a su espalda una mochila que contenía todo lo necesario para cuando esto pasara. Hizo que Matsuri se apoyara en su hombro para ayudarla a caminar hacia afuera mientras llamaba por teléfono a sus hermanos._

_Ayudó a su novia a subir al siendo trasero del auto –suerte que lo había comprado- y cerró la puerta al tiempo que hablaba con Temari._

_-Así es Temari, Matsuri en cualquier momento da a luz – Decía subiendo al auto y ajustando el cinturón de seguridad de Matsuri, mientras la oía gritar y jadear desesperadamente._

_-¿Recién se están yendo al hospital?_

_-Si, así que nos vemos allá – Después de eso Gaara colgó y apretó el acelerador._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_Para su mala suerte había un tráfico enorme en la calle a esa hora y se sentía enormemente estresado ya que Matsuri no dejaba de gritar y quejarse del dolor._

_-Por favor Matsuri cálmate, ya vamos a llegar – Le pidió amablemente, pero la situación no era del todo agradable para la castaña, que sentía un increíble enojo hacia quien era el directo responsable de todo esto._

_-¡Claro, es muy fácil decirlo! ¡Pero yo soy la que está aquí sufriendo como una condenada! ¡Además de estar gorda y fea me duele un montón y tú quieres que me calle! – Gritó hecha una furia - ¡Tú me hiciste esto Gaara, te odio!_

_Gaara trató de respirar y calmarse. Sabía que lo que Matsuri decía era sólo producto de esa tensa situación, así que trató de ignorar todos los insultos que ella le decía. Cuando notó una abertura entre los autos, no dudó en avanzar con todo. Alcanzó una calle que lo llevaba a un atajo y fue por ahí, aún oyendo los improperios de su novia, pero finalmente suspiró aliviado al llegar al hospital._

_-Oh demonios, esto ha sido horrible – Susurró sin soltar aún el manubrio._

_-¡Gaara! – Le gritó Matsuri mientras veía como la sangre comenzaba a brotar entre sus piernas, ya que había roto fuente._

_-¡Enseguida mi amor! – El pelirrojo se fue al estacionamiento y una vez allí ayudó a bajar a Matsuri. Dos camilleros los vieron entrar y enseguida uno les ayudó y el otro fue por una silla de ruedas para llevar a la castaña._

_Ella fue rápidamente ingresada a la sala de parto. Gaara estaba tan nervioso que cuando tuvo que dar los datos de Matsuri a la recepcionista se equivocó más de quince veces. Luego se quedó en la sala de espera, caminando de un lado al otro._

_En verdad no sabía ni que hacer, ser padre era algo que ciertamente no se había esperado a la hora de regresar a Suna, y recién ahora que estaba ahí en el hospital era que se daba cuenta de que sentía miedo, miedo de no ser un buen padre, de no ser lo que Matsuri merecía, porque la amaba de verdad. Gaara jamás pensó que podría llegar a enamorarse de esa forma, pero ahora no podía imaginar una vida sin ella, o volver a su antiguo estilo de vida, porque sin Matsuri no podría seguir viviendo._

_-¡Gaara! – Lo llamó Temari, quien venía corriendo hacia su hermano. Al ver la cara de preocupación que él tenía supo que se sentía perdido._

_-Que bueno que llegas hermana – Dijo el pelirrojo sintiéndose muy aliviado - ¿Y mi sobrinito?_

_-Lo dejé en casa con su padre – Respondió Temari con una sonrisa - ¿Y como está Matsuri?_

_-Aún no sé nada, pero estoy muy preocupado – Confesó Gaara bajando la mirada – No sé como ser padre y tengo miedo. Amo a Matsuri con todo mi ser, pero no sé si pueda hacer las cosas bien._

_-Gaara… - La rubia puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de su hermano – Es normal tener miedo, es algo nuevo para ti, pero yo sé que lo harás bien. Yo también estaba asustada, y seguro Matsuri también lo está, pero enfrentar nuestro miedos nos hace valientes, y créeme, cuando veas a tu hijo seguro no te arrepentirás – Dijo sonriendo._

_-Gracias hermana – Dijo Gaara sonriendo, pues las palabras de Temari realmente le habían relajado. En ese momento vio llegar corriendo a Kankuro, quien se veía realmente agitado._

_-¿Ya nació mi sobrino? – Preguntó algo cansado por haber corrido tanto._

_-Aún no – Respondió Gaara – Ya falta poco, estoy nervioso pero me siento más tranquilo._

_-No es justo, yo soy el único que falta – Se quejó el castaño deprimido, mientras a sus dos hermanos les salía una gotita en la frente._

_-Señor Sabaku No – Apareció una enfermera desde la sala – Por favor pase, ya falta muy poco para el nacimiento de su hijo._

_-S-si – Asintió Gaara con la cabeza. Miró a sus dos hermanos y estos le sonrieron._

_Finalmente el pelirrojo ingresó a aquella sala. Le sorprendió ver que quien atendía el parto de Matsuri era Hinata, así que además de ser ginecóloga también era obstetra. No dijo nada sobre eso y se apresuró a tomar la mano de su chica, parándose a su lado._

_-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó. Ella apretó su mano y una enfermera le secó el sudor de la frente._

_-Dentro de lo que cabe – Respondió Matsuri jadeando – Gaara… perdón por lo que te dije, yo… no lo sentía en verdad… jamás podría… odiarte… - Se le oía cansada._

_-Lo sé – Fue todo lo que dijo él, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios – Se fuerte mi amor, tú puedes hacerlo._

_-Si…_

_-Bien Matsuri-chan – Hinata les sonrió a ambos, situándose en donde le correspondía – Cuando yo te diga comienzas a pujar ¿De acuerdo? Uno, dos, tres._

_Matsuri le hizo caso, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por traer a su bebé al mundo, y apretando la mano de Gaara con mucha fuerza. El dolor que sentía era tanto que apenas podía recordar que debía respirar. Pero todo su esfuerzo se vio recompensado al escuchar el llanto de su hijo recién nacido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al igual que en los de Gaara._

_-Está aquí – Les anunció Hinata. Una enfermera se encargó del cordón umbilical, para después envolverlo en una manta y entregarlo a los brazos de Matsuri._

_-Es él Gaara – Dijo la castaña emocionada, con lágrimas en sus ojos – Yuu-chan por fin ha nacido, por fin está aquí._

_-Es hermoso Matsuri, nuestro pequeño hijo - Dijo Gaara acariciando la cabecita de su bebé, notando sus delgados cabellos rojizos. Era una criatura tan pequeña y frágil, pero a la vez se veía tan fuerte. Gaara sintió que las palabras de su hermana estaban en lo cierto, porque ahora que veía a ese pequeño ser que era su copia exacta, una inmensa felicidad se apoderaba de su ser, y no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado con Matsuri, de nada._

_Y Matsuri estaba tan feliz y agradecida, porque por fin todo lo que siempre había solado se hacía realidad: ser amada verdaderamente y tener un hijo con esa persona. Ahora sólo faltaba caminar hacia el altar y que Gaara la estuviera esperando, pero ellos nunca habían hablado de matrimonio, y aún así Matsuri sentía que ya no podía pedir nada más_

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_Al día siguiente, Matsuri estaba recostada en una camilla, observando dormir a su hijo que estaba en una cunita junto a ella, vestido con uno de los trajes que le habían comprado. Ella sentía una gran ternura sólo con mirarlo, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras pensaba en que ese pequeño ser humano había nacido de ella, que tan sólo ayer estaba aún dentro de ella y ahora estaba a su lado. Que respiraba por sí mismo y estaba completamente sano y fuerte. Sus manitos se apretaban mientras su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente._

_En eso unos golpes a la puerta la distrajeron. Gaara llegó trayendo un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos._

_-Hola mi amor ¿Cómo está la madre más hermosa del mundo? – Preguntó acercándose a ella, pero no la dejó contestar al robar un largo beso de sus labios - ¿Sabías que te amo?_

_-Y yo a ti – Contestó Matsuri – Que lindas flores, gracias mi amor._

_-De nada – Gaara dejó las flores sobre el mueble y se sentó junto a la cama – Matsuri, tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-¿Te quieres casar conmigo, y hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, sacando una pequeña cajita negra de su bolsillo y al abrirla dejó ver un hermoso anillo de compromiso. Esa era la razón por la que había llegado tarde el día anterior. Por otro lado, Matsuri estaba demasiado impresionada, pero ahora sí podía decir que su felicidad estaba completa._

_-Si, claro que sí – Respondió sonriendo. Gaara la abrazó feliz y volvió a besarla de forma aún más intensa, para después deslizar el anillo por el dedo de la mujer que tanto amaba, y que sería su esposa por fin._

_-Te amo mucho… mucho… mucho… - Decía el pelirrojo entre besos, pero pararon al oír como su pequeño bebé balbuceaba en su cunita, abriendo sus ojitos aguamarina para ver a sus padres. Matsuri lo levantó, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos y besando su frente. Gaara llevó una mano hasta él y sintió como su pequeña manita agarraba su dedo y lo apretaba con fuerza._

_-Gaara… ¿Tú crees que seremos una gran familia? – Le preguntó Matsuri con una sonrisa muy alegre. Gaara asintió con la cabeza y acarició su cabello._

_-Claro que sí, seremos muy felices – Respondió justo antes de volver a besarla._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

-Fue un lindo momento, aunque con los dolores del parto pensé que iba a morir – Dijo Matsuri soltando una risita, abrazando a Gaara mientras ambos se sentaban en la cama. Ella estaba cubierta por las sábanas, pero podía sentir como él tocaba uno de sus senos por debajo de éstas.

-Si, gritabas como una loca – Le dijo comenzando a besar su cuello – Aunque creo que gritas más cuando te hago el amor.

-Gaara – Dijo la castaña en tono de regaño y un tanto sonrojada. Gaara la empujó sobre la cama, volviendo a besar su cuello - ¿Qué te propones?

-¿No crees que fue lindo el haber tenido a nuestro hijo? – Preguntó el pelirrojo viéndola a los ojos.

-Sí ¿Pero eso a que viene? – Cuestionó Matsuri, soltando un leve gemido al sentir la mano de su esposo deslizarse por su entrepierna. Gaara se acercó a su oído, respirando en él pesadamente, y le susurró.

-Tengamos otro…

-¡¿B-bromeas? – Gritó ella sorprendida, pero su pregunta no fue contestada, ya que sus labios fueron devorados por los de Gaara.

Aquella acalorada noche continuó y mientras Gaara y Matsuri se besaban, comprendieron que el amor que se tenían jamás se destruiría, porque amar a una persona y darle todo lo que se es, es el acto más maravilloso del mundo. Y aunque aún les quedaban retos por enfrentar en su camino como padres, irían juntos hasta el final, con sus manos entrelazadas, ya que aquella tercera cita… jamás había terminado.

**Fin.**

.…

**Y fin. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esto último de este fic, porque la verdad fue divertido, sobre todo cuando Matsu le gritaba a Gaara que lo odiaba jaja, pobre, me lo imaginé en esa situación y no pude evitar escribirlo.**

**En fin, nos seguiremos encontrando en mis otros fics.**

**Hasta luego ^^**

**PD: ¿Verdad que es un pervertido? xD**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
